Just Like Yesterday
by happysunshine01
Summary: Sequel to 'My Brother's Girl'. All JJ ever wanted was a normal life and a normal job. But what is normal when you're about to work for one of the most powerful and best lawyers in the state? And will her life ever be normal when an old flame reappears in her life and threatens to destroy everything she holds dearly?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! I felt like posting the sequel today because I am so excited about it and I hope you all feel the same way. It's going to be another long ride and hopefully everyone will stick around. I still can't believe the response I got to ''My Brother's Girl''. I hope this does it justice. But I'll stop taking over your time and explain a bit about what's going to happen.

This story will take place seven years after ''My Brother's Girl''. In the seven years that passed by, JJ never saw Hotch again. And in this story Jack is really Hotch's son. If you have any other questions I'll be happy to answer them!

The first few chapters will be kind off tricky since I'll be going forward in time and backwards. So the prologue is set about eight years after ''My Brother's Girl''. The prologue is a part that will happen in the middle/end of this story. I decided to write this as the prologue to let you all know what this story will be like and what it will be leading up to. For chapter 1, I will go back to the present (which is seven years after ''My Brother's Girl''). In that chapter there will also be a flashback to three years earlier (set four years after ''My Brother's Girl'') and that flashback will explain how JJ ended up with the job she has.

So I wanted to explain that part, if you still have questions, you can always ask!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**''Sometimes the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in. The ones that sweep you off your feet and challenge every view you've ever had.''**

**- Uknown**

* * *

**Prologue**

JJ walked into the office with the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She had been going back and forth about her decision, but it was final. She could no longer work for the man who doubted every move she made when it came to his cases. She wanted to work for someone who would trust her abilities to win a case or to what was right for the client. She knew Parker & Watson was no longer the place where she belonged. She even wondered if she ever belonged there. But when she stopped in front of the glass door of Griffen's office, she knew she never really did. So she walked into the office and approached his desk slowly. Luckily, he was on his lunch break which would make everything easier. She was about to put the paper on his desk when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned around and looked into the eyes of her soon to be former boss. She felt her heart race as he closed the distance. He took the paper from her hands and let his eyes go over it.

His heart broke when he saw the letter of resignation. After everything that happened, he didn't want to lose JJ. Alone he was a great attorney but with JJ by his side he was the best. She was the best associate he had the pleasure of working with. ''Letter of resignation?'' he asked as he looked into her piercing blue eyes. ''Come on, JJ. Don't do this.'' he pleaded.

JJ was about to turn around when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His hand was warm and his touch felt amazingly comforting in that moment. But she didn't turn around to face him. Instead she walked towards his office window and looked at the view, letting her thoughts race before she was going to tell him what happened. ''The DA's office offered me a job.'' she said in a subdued voice.

Griffen hesitated, trying to think of what to say. ''Did Aaron Hotchner offer you the job?'' he asked, already knowing the answer when JJ turned around with a smile but there was something sad in it. ''Why would you take it after everything he did to destroy me? And you.'' he pointed out.

She closed her eyes, remembering all the hurtful moments Aaron Hotchner had put upon her and her boss. ''Because at the end of the day he will never question my work like you do.'' she explained as the joy in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by pain. She didn't want to leave a job she did love. But it had become impossible to work alongside a man who would never fully trust her even after everything she did for him. Especially after her confession to him. ''I can't work for you, Griffen.''

He waited for her to finish. But after she stopped the words echoed through his brain. He didn't want to hear those words. They were painful to hear, impossible to deal with and to heartbreaking to feel. But as bad as it was, he did learn from her presence in his life. Even though it was a short amount of time he worked with her, he learned to care. He learned more about himself in those months than he did in the rest of his life. ''I'm not going to beg you.'' he began. ''I don't beg or plead, but you already know that about me. But we both know you're making a mistake by walking away from this job.''

''Am I, Griffen?'' she asked angrily. ''Two months ago I was fired for something I didn't do. Then six weeks ago I magically got my job back, but you just ignored me. I tried to talk to you. To explain everything but you didn't have the decency to listen. You kept walking away.''

''I know and…'' he tried to say but JJ caught him off before another word left his mouth.

''….and what?'' she snapped. ''I sacrificed my job for you. I protected you in court. I did everything right. I apologized for something I didn't do!'' she yelled out. She didn't want to yell but the frustration was eating away at her. She had kept everything inside for so long. Her anger, her hurt, her grief and most of all her disappointment in the people she thought she could trust the most in her life.

''He's still married, JJ. He still has his son.'' Griffen pointed out and JJ grimaced once he started about Hotch's marriage. ''Why would you work for someone who hurt you years ago? Do you think you'll get him back?''

She cringed with every word he said, not believing that he actually thought that was the reason for her resignation. ''So you didn't hurt me? Aaron Hotchner is the only guy in my life who broke my heart?'' she asked angrily. ''You should really look in the mirror, Griffen.''

''I don't think you're leaving, JJ. You are running away from everything you know you want. But you're just afraid to admit it because you're scared that I'll hurt you again.''

JJ walked passed him and opened the door. She knew he followed her out of his office. And then suddenly she whirled around in rage. ''Scared?'' she exclaimed. ''Everyone in my life has hurt me one time or more. This time I'm standing up for myself! You can't convince me this time. You're too late.'' she said, leaving him behind.

Griffen watched her walk away and he wasn't going to let it happen. He couldn't be without her. ''What if I told you that I feel the same way?'' he asked. ''Because I do.''

JJ froze in her tracks. She didn't move or turn around. Her body was suddenly made of steel as her body shivered at his admission. But she didn't know what to do. Not after everything they had been through. Was it too much? Could she forgive him? Was she going to walk away? Was she going to work for Aaron Hotchner? Could she work with the man who hurt her when she was a teenager? As those questions raced through her head, she started to relive it all from the moment it first started.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I was so happy to see all the reviews I got. It's amazing and I love your support! I didn't expect that I would be back with another update but the ideas are in my head, so I guess that's good. It will be a couple of chapters into this story before Hotch and JJ see each other again. **Also, the beginning of this story is in the present (eight months earlier than the prologue) and then I go back to the past for part of this chapter and the next chapter.** After that everything will be in the present, so the trickiness will be over. I hope.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Sophia0665, Westie80, Christiangirl, CM Fan, bea, Splash's Writing Zone (I've never heard of Marvel, but I think I'll check it out), Snowbeardolphin and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

_**Eight months earlier…**_

JJ stepped onto the podium with pride and happiness all over her face. It was a day she wasn't going to forget any time soon. She made her way through college and she finished law school. She was even first in her class and nothing was stopping her from having a brilliant career one day. But for now she just needed to deliver the graduation speech. She worked on it for days and nothing seemed good enough to say, but something needed to come out of her mouth. So she just started talking.

''Family, friends and faculty members, welcome!'' she said nervously. The shaking of her hands and the trembling of her voice was enough proof to say the least. But it was an honor to be chosen to deliver the speech. ''We're here today to celebrate our academic achievements, but above all I think we're here to thank all the people who have supported us through this hard and lengthy process.'' she went on. ''Everyone graduating today has looked forward to this day. We're finally at a point in our lives where we've lived towards to for so long. But I think it's also hard to say goodbye to the dozens of people who have become more than just friends. It's almost unbelievable that we're all standing here today, about to receive our diploma's.'' she said in a laugh. She looked at the crowd who all had smiles on their faces. It reassured her a bit, knowing people were happy. ''Today we say goodbye. Today a new chapter in our lives will start.'' she said as she finally looked at her aunt and uncle. She saw the tears in their eyes and it made JJ thankful to have them in her life. They did so much for her and she would never forget it. It wasn't even possible. ''But before I end this unprepared speech, I want to thank the important people in my life.'' she stated simply. ''I have two seperate lives. One is consumed by books and studying. But my other part of life by far more important. It's a part that is filled with reality and love. It's the only part that has kept alive to this very day.'' she cried out. ''It's filled with friends and family who have supported me. But my ultimate thanks goes out to the two people who gave me the ground I stand on. Sara and Tom Murphy have been rocks throughout my life. Without them I wouldn't be here.'' she said in tears. ''Thank you guys! I love you so much!''

JJ stepped from the podium and took a seat next to her friends. It had been an emotional day but she was glad that it had come. She was finally finished with school and the real world was waiting for her. And as she heard the names being called out she let her thoughts go, thinking about what she was going to do with her life. But her thinking was cut short when her name was being called. She took her diploma from the dean and followed the students in front of her off the podium once again. It was now time to officially graduate.

A couple of minutes later JJ was standing with her aunt and uncle. She was posing for a picture with her family. It was a moment she never wanted to forget. In these kind of moments she missed her family the most but she also realized she was blessed because she still had family in her life.

''You delivered an emotional speech up there.'' a male voice said from behind her. ''You just forgot to mention me!'' he said in a laugh.

JJ turned around to see Griffen West standing behind her. ''What are you doing here?'' JJ asked astonished.

''You've got a job to do, remember?'' he pointed out. ''Or did you forget?''

''No, of course not. I just didn't think that Griffen West would actually want me to work for him.'' she explained, looking at the man who was wearing a ten thousand dollar suit. He radiated power, pride, confidence and wealth. He didn't look like the typical lawyer. All eyes were on him when he walked into a room. He walked with power and it felt like you were swept of your feet every time you made contact with him. His stamina was amazingly terrifying to JJ. She never though he would show up at her graduation. She never thought he would remember their deal, but he apparently did.

* * *

_**Three years earlier…**_

JJ quickly put the drinks on her tray as she stood behind the bar. It was another busy day at the restaurant, which meant more tips but she wasn't having the best day. It was actually a very bad day but she tried to look at the positive things in her life. She just focused on her work. She politely served the drinks to her customers before she returned to the bar. Once she was there she saw her uncle waiting for her at the corner.

''Tom!'' she smiled out as she put down the tray and walked towards him. She gave him a quick hug. ''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to work?''

''Yeah, but Sara told me. I just wanted to check in.'' he explained. ''So you didn't get into Harvard Law School?''

''No,'' she said with disappointment. ''I just don't get it. I have all the grades and my professors at Berkeley told me that my record was outstanding, but I still didn't get in.''

''It's their loss, JJ.'' Tom assured, knowing Harvard had been JJ's dream for a long time. After she decided her future, she had her mind set on Harvard and no other schools. ''But you did get into Yale Law, right?''

''Yeah, but…'' she tried to say but Tom stopped her from saying another word.

''Yale, JJ! People would kill to get into that school.'' he said. ''Just think about it. It's a huge accomplishment that Yale accepted you. I wouldn't take it for granted if I were you.''

JJ looked over at one of the tables she was serving and she noticed that the couple looked impatient. ''I'll be right back.'' she stated. ''One of my tables wants to order dessert.'' she explained before making her way towards the table.

She approached the couple in a hurry, noticing the smile on the man's face. He had been looking at her all night and she was annoyed by his behavior. ''Have you decided what you want for desert?'' JJ asked politely when she stopped in front of the table.

The woman spoke up first. ''I'll have crème brûlée, please.''

''What do you want sir?'' she asked, hoping he wasn't going to make another offensive comment like he had been doing all night. It were people like him she couldn't stand. He looked like the type of guy who only cared about himself.

He checked JJ out one more time before he answered her question. ''For dessert your number would be delightful!'' he flirted.

JJ just stared at him as she waited for an answer but he didn't even speak again. ''I'm not allowed to date customers. I'm sorry.'' she apologized joyfully. ''But I hear the chocolate pie is to die for.''

''Well, I'll take your recommendation then.'' he stated. He watched JJ walk away after she wrote down their order. He turned to the woman in front of him who had a smile on her face.

''Looks like you weren't able to get her, Griffen.'' she mocked, knowing the man could get any woman he wanted. ''It's so sad you'll have no one to celebrate your victory with. My newest senior partner will be all alone tonight.''

''Not for long, Lauren.'' he replied as he rose from the chair. He started to make his way towards JJ who was talking to people who were about to leave the restaurant. He caught up with her and blocked her path.

JJ sighed deeply when she looked at him again. He really didn't know what no meant and she was getting so sick of it. ''I have to get back to work.''

''Just give me your number.'' he stated once again. ''I promise you, we'll have a fun time. I'm very charming, you know.''

JJ kept walking, hearing him follow her. ''You're not my type.'' she pointed out as she stopped at the bar where Tom was still standing. She turned to him. ''My shift is over so we can go.''

Griffen recognized the man JJ was talking to. ''Tom Murphy?'' he asked. ''What a coincidence to see you here.''

''Yes, it is.'' Tom agreed. ''I was hoping I wouldn't see you again.'' he admitted with all honesty.

''I like your honesty. Is it because I won the case and you lost?'' Griffen asked.

The hate Tom had for the man in front of him was only growing as they stood in front of each other. ''No, that's not the reason.'' he said, watching JJ disappear to get her coat. ''I don't like the fact that your client didn't go to prison for murder.''

''It was just an allegation, Detective Murphy.''

''We both know it wasn't.'' Tom said as he turned to the young man behind the bar. ''Tell JJ I'll wait for her outside.''

JJ returned to the bar when Tom was already gone. She saw that Griffen was still waiting for her. She hated that he couldn't take a hint. He was either oblivious or he just didn't know about giving up. He seemed like the kind of man who didn't give up until he got what he wanted.

''I didn't know Murphy had a daughter.'' he said as he stood behind JJ.

JJ turned around to look at him once again. ''He doesn't.'' she replied, looking at him intently for the first time. He looked like one of those arrogant business men in a ten thousand dollar suit. The arrogance and power radiated from his body language. ''Who are you, if I may ask?''

''You can ask away.'' he began with a wide smile. ''I'm Griffen West.'' he introduced, extending his hand but JJ never shook it. ''If you're not his daughter, then who are you?''

''Personal question!'' she pointed out. ''I actually know you.'' JJ began. ''You're one of the best lawyers in the state. Don't you work at Parker & Watson?''

''That is correct.'' he smiled out, realizing JJ had to be in the same field. ''But how do you know that?''

JJ made her way towards the exit and he still followed her. She stepped outside and turned around to face him again. ''Great. So, can I ask a question?''

''Of course but it depends on the type of question though.'' he answered. ''I do deal with attorney client privilege.''

''How is it that a decent person like me doesn't get accepted into Harvard Law? But every arrogant wannabe lawyer gets accepted immediately?'' she asked angrily, knowing he had nothing to do with it. But the man in front of her knew more than enough about it. JJ knew him very well. Well, she knew of him. She always read about his cases and she admired the animosity he showed against his opponents. He never lost a case and that meant he did his job really well.

Griffen laughed. ''Are you calling me a wannabe lawyer?''

''Maybe.''

Griffen's smile only grew. ''Because I'm not a wannabe lawyer but you already knew that.'' he noticed. ''You're also good at avoiding questions.''

''I am.''

Griffen was about to talk when he noticed Tom Murphy approaching them. Griffen knew the detective hated him but he wasn't walking away from the pretty girl in front of him.

''I see you met my niece.'' Tom said as he stopped next to JJ.

''Your niece?'' Griffen repeated as he looked back to JJ. ''I was just offering her a job at my firm.''

''You what?'' Tom asked surprised. ''That's great JJ.'' he said, knowing JJ needed a new job or something to keep her life going. She hadn't been sure about her future for the entire summer and she just needed a push in the right direction.

''He didn't offer me anything.'' JJ said. ''I think I'll go home, Tom. I have a lot of sleep to catch up on.'' she explained.

''Okay,'' he said. ''I'll talk to you later. I think Sara will call you before she goes to sleep.'' he said as he was about to turn around but he stopped. ''Think about Yale, JJ.''

JJ knew he was right. Yale was a big opportunity. It was a very good school and she would be lucky enough to study there but she wasn't willing to admit to her uncle that she just couldn't pay for law school. The expenses were too much to handle for her. ''Yeah, I'll think about it.'' she promised.

''It was good to see you, JJ.'' Tom said as he hugged his niece before letting her go.

JJ was already walking into the other direction, leaving Griffen on the sidewalk. She didn't really feel like talking to him. He was too arrogant and she didn't feel like talking to him much longer than she had to.

Griffen watched as JJ walked away but he wasn't going let it happen. He was going to give her an official offer. One he knew she wouldn't refuse because she was going to need it desperately. ''Wait!'' he called out. He didn't even know her full name. He heard the name JJ a couple of times but he had no idea what it meant. ''What's your name, gorgeous?'' he said as he stepped next to her. He could see the annoyance on her face and it only made him smile.

''What do you want?'' JJ asked as she whirled around again. Her day wasn't looking up and this situation definitely wasn't helping.

''I want you to take the job offer.'' he insisted.

''First of all, you didn't offer me a job. Not officially anyway.'' she went on. ''And how could you offer me a job when you don't even know me? Isn't that impossible?''

He stepped in front of her to keep her from walking away again. ''Nothing is impossible when I make it happen. I have this tendency to break the rules and this offer might just be what I need and what you need.''

''Why me?''

''Is that a yes?'' he asked with excitement. ''Will you take the offer?''

''No!'' she said angrily.

''Wait! You didn't even hear my offer.'' he started. ''I'll make sure our firm pays for law school and afterwards you have to work at the firm for at least five years unless you get fired but I don't see that happening.''

''Are you bribing me?''

''I would never do that. It could risk my career you know.'' Griffen pointed out, knowing JJ was starting to cave. He knew she probably needed one last push.

''Yeah, I believe you never do anything illegal.'' she joked. ''But I thought Parker & Watson never hired graduates from Yale Law.''

''I know but I like to confuse my bosses a little. If I bring in someone with a different background it may be good for the firm.'' he explained. ''Did you get accepted into other Law Schools than Yale?''

''Yeah, Princeton and Yale actually.'' she said with pride. It was a big achievements that she got into two ivy leagues but Harvard was still what she wanted. But as she listened to Griffen his offer became more and more perfect. She needed it more than anything.

''Go to Yale.'' he stated firmly.

''And why would you pay for my education?'' she asked.

''Because I am looking for the next me.'' he replied. ''I will pay any amount if it means that I get to work with someone like me.''

JJ laughed. ''You mean you are looking for a conceited, patronizing, immodest person?''

He brushed off her insults, knowing she would keep throwing them at him. ''Something like that.'' he began. ''I just made Senior Partner so I get to handpick my own associate. I like you so I want you.''

''Why do you think I can be the next you?''

''Well, you're pretty, you didn't beg for my attention and you're very good at avoiding questions.'' he explained. ''You have the traits to become a good lawyer. You just need to finish school first.''

''I have to think about it.''

''Great,'' he said happily. ''Here's my card with my home address.'' he said as he handed her the card. ''If you accept I'll see you tonight at my apartment.''

''You're the most arrogant person I've ever met.''

''Thanks!'' he said.

''That's what I mean.'' she pointed out. She turned around again and as she walked away, she felt his eyes on her. ''Goodbye, sir.''

Griffen watched her until she disappeared around the corner. She seemed to be everything he was looking for and it gave him a good feeling. He just hoped she would accept his offer. He knew she was the kind of person who could go either way, so he just had to wait patiently for her answer.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's M-rated at the end!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, red2013, CM Fan, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, jenny crum, Christiangirl, Snowbeardolphin and Westie80!

And an amazing thanks to CriminalCrazy for all the help!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The awaited words**

**(Flashback)**

JJ went back to her small apartment at the other side of the city. She had only been living there since the beginning of summer. She moved to New-York after she graduated from Berkeley because her uncle was able to get her a reasonable job at the restaurant she worked at. She never thought she would like living in New-York but she slowly started to adjust to the city and she was thinking about staying there for a while. Especially if she was going to take the job offer from Griffen. She knew everything could change if she took the offer. It would secure a future with a good firm and JJ really needed something new to look forward to. She just didn't know if Griffen West was the right person to work for. She admired the work he did on cases, but she just didn't know if being close to him would be good for her. But his offer was extremely good and she couldn't just pass it up like it meant nothing. And as she thought about what she wanted out of life, she knew he could give her the best shot. A shot to go to Yale and graduate from Law School and after that she would work at one of the best law firms in the state. It sounded absolutely ridiculous but the offer was real and she decided she had to take. So she hurried into her bedroom and pulled some decent clothes from her closet. She settled on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a blouse with a black blazer. She quickly changed before leaving her apartment to make her way back into the city to visit Griffen.

* * *

It took JJ nearly an hour to arrive at the large apartment building. She expected nothing different when she arrived there. The neighborhood was expensive and impressive, just like she imagined it to be. She quickly jumped from the cab after she gave the money and she stepped onto the sidewalk as she just looked at the building. She took some time before she walked inside and made her way into the elevator. JJ pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive at the floor. Of course he lived on the top floor so it took some before the elevator stopped. She stepped into the hallway and made her way towards the door. She stopped in front of the door and rang the bell. She heard movement from the other side and the door was opened by Griffen who was still wearing his suit.

Griffen was surprised to see JJ standing at his door. ''I didn't expect you here.'' he began. ''How did you get passed the people downstairs?''

JJ smiled widely as she walked by him and went inside the apartment. She turned around to face him. ''A simple hello would suffice.'' she pointed out. She turned around to look at the apartment. It was spacious and enclosed by glass. The furniture was modern and made the atmosphere cozy but classic. The room felt comfortable as she walked into it, inviting herself in but Griffen didn't stop her from entering the apartment. He had closed the door and followed her towards the windows. Her mouth fell open as she looked over Central Park. The view was stunning and she wished she could be in his shoes. ''Wow!'' she breathed out.

''A hello would suffice.'' he joked, stepping next to her. He looked to his side and noticed that JJ was completely blown away.

''Do you know where you live?'' she asked in astonishment. ''I mean, this place is incredible.''

Griffen turned around and slowly sat down on the large couch. ''I worked really hard to get to where I am right now, Jennifer.'' he began. ''This job is far from easy. It takes guts and self confidence. I work with rich and entitled people who need our help.''

''How would you describe yourself?'' she asked carefully but she saw that he didn't mind. ''Can I sit down?''

He nodded before answering the question. ''I like to work on my own. It gives me peace to know that each case gets done and that there are no surprises waiting for me.'' he answered. ''And I'll do whatever it takes to win, but I won't cross a certain line. I don't want to lose my job.''

''Why hire me if you like to work alone?'' she asked because she didn't understand why he would hire her for the job. ''It doesn't make sense.''

''I know. I doesn't. But my bosses, Lauren Parker and Richard Watson, want me to get an associate.'' he replied as he sat straight up. ''Every senior partner at Parker & Watson is allowed to hire their own associate.''

''But it's going to be another three years before I finish law school.'' she pointed out. ''You don't even know if I'll make it.''

He shook his head in a disagreement. ''I've been a lawyer for almost nine years, Jennifer. You learn to read people after a certain amount of time.'' he explained. ''You seem like the type of person who doesn't give up easily. You look like someone who can be professional and I'm looking for those traits.''

She realized it would be the chance of a lifetime to work with him. She would be able to learn so much from him and it would truly be an honor. She just hoped he wouldn't be one of those uptight bosses. ''I'll take your offer!'' she said bluntly.

Griffen felt the happiness in his body rise. He felt like JJ was a catch and she looked like someone who was willing to learn. He rose from the couch. ''We need to celebrate.'' he started. ''What do you like to drink?''

''Whatever you'll take.'' she replied in surprise. ''But shouldn't we talk about a contract and what the deal is going to look like?'' she asked as he came back with a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

''My secretary, Tracy, will sent you the contract when it's ready.'' he explained while he sat down on the couch. He put the two glasses on the glass table and started pouring the scotch in both of them. ''Plus, I don't feel like working today. I had a really bad day.'' he admitted openly, realizing he never talked about his feelings to anyone because he felt like it would make him look weak.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' she said, giving him some privacy by not going into it. If she was honest he didn't look bad at all. But she reminded herself he was going to her boss in three years and she wasn't going to start anything personal. Although it had been a long time since JJ had been serious with anyone. The last person she really loved was Hotch and he was also the only guy who ever broke her heart. After the heartbreak she swore to herself to stay away from men because she didn't want to experience more pain than she had to. Her heart was surrounded by brick walls and she wasn't planning to let them fall down for just anyone anymore.

A long silence fell as the two just kept drinking their scotch. Griffen liked that he had some company. It had been a long day but on the other hand it was also a great day. He was promoted to senior partner and that was something he wanted for many years as a lawyer. It has been his goal and he had finally reached everything he wanted, but at the same time he felt empty and hollow. ''You don't really talk much.'' he noticed.

''I think the alcohol has yet to set in. But I'll be very talkative with some alcohol in my system. Just wait for it!'' she said in a laugh, realizing it had been ages since she had a real drink. ''You don't talk much either. Why do you look so sad?'' she wondered out loud. She knew that even if he looked sad, he still looked wonderfully good. He had a presence that no one could deny and you just had to look at him, even if it was just for a small second. She just had to admit that he was a gorgeous man. So she just said it to herself and moved away from the awkwardness of admitting someone's hotness.

''Why do women cheat?'' he asked, slurring through his sentence. He had been drinking before JJ came to his apartment. The alcohol didn't stop him from telling the truth any longer. ''I mean, you love a woman, you give her everything she wants. Money, clothes, an apartment and a car. And then she cheats. Why?''

JJ felt like laughing in his face, but she stopped herself. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. ''Women want more than just the material things, Griffen.'' she began. ''At least that's how I feel. A man has to give a piece of his heart or else you'll never truly know him.''

''All I need is a piece of someone to forget the world for a moment.'' he said, rising from the chair. ''Do you know an attractive women who's in need of a night to forget everything?'' he asked.

In her mind JJ thought, _god yes! _But it wasn't exactly professional to start off a working relationship with sex. She couldn't mess up the one thing that was about to change her future in ways she never imagined. Griffen was capable of giving her that and she couldn't lose that. ''I don't know anyone.'' she said as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

''What about you?'' he asked as he sat down next to her on the couch. ''Are you seeing someone?''

JJ stared into his eyes as she felt the heat in her body rise. ''No,'' she croaked out. ''Why?''

Griffen stared at her lips, feeling the need to kiss her deeply. So he leaned forward and his lips touched hers in light but passionate kiss. She immediately responded by kissing him back. He gently pushed her down as he hovered above her, claiming her body.

Her eyes shut as she felt his lips moving to her neck and she moaned in response, not registering what was really happening. But his lips distracted her from reality. He pulled her back in with every touch of his lips against her skin. She parted her lips lightly and she felt the strength of his amazing kiss take over every thought she had.

The excitement was pulsing through his body and he didn't want to wait too long. He wasn't looking for a romance. He just needed a quick way to relax and he realized JJ was the perfect person for what he wanted. He moved away from her and rose from the couch. He saw that JJ looked at him in surprise. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the hallway. He stopped when JJ froze in her tracks. ''What is it?'' he asked hoarsely, staring into her eyes, filled with lust.

JJ let her blazer fall to the ground. She slowly started to unbutton her blouse in front of him. She felt his eyes on her chest when her blouse fell to the floor.

As he watched the sight in front of him, he knew he couldn't wait. She was gorgeous and willing to be his for the night so he was taking full advantage of it. He walked towards her and lifted her up, her legs moving around his waist. He pushed her against the wall as he claimed her lips in a searing kiss. He could feel the tension rising as her hips were grinding against him. He felt like he was about to explode when he felt her hands unzip his slacks. He realized she didn't want to wait much longer either. He moved his kisses from her throat all the way down the her collar and he ended up kissing her breasts as his hands went behind her back to unleash the clasp. He felt his pride rise when the bra fell to the ground. He took a second to just look at her and he realized she was breathtaking in every way. And in that moment he wondered if he would ever be able to work with her after seeing her naked, pushed against the wall by his body. ''You're so beautiful.'' he groaned as his hands went to the zipper of her jeans. He pulled it down and put JJ on the ground at the same time. His impatience was getting the best of him so he pulled off her jeans and then he started with his suit jacket, tie and shirt.

JJ knew she needed it as much as him. So she pulled her panties down and threw them to the other side of the hallway with a smirk on her face. She suddenly felt a warm and muscular chest pressing her against the wall again and before she knew it she was lifted off of the ground. Her legs went around his waist and she was caught off guard when she felt him pushing into her but the sensation was overwhelming and she just let go of every thought she had.

Griffen moved slowly at first but with each thrust his movements became unsteady and the pace was growing. He kissed her lips, neck and breasts as he was nearing his release. And with one final trust he dragged them both over the edge.

An explosion of piece and satisfaction overwhelmed them both. They forgot their own names when they were together and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to them both.

''That's what I needed.'' he smirked as he gently put JJ on the ground. ''I just didn't think it would happen against a wall.''

JJ smiled in response. ''The unexpected is always the best.''

''So how about you stay the night?'' he offered, hoping she would give them both more chances to enjoy for once. ''Only for one night!'' he added in a hurry.

JJ knew they couldn't go back from what had already happened so she knew a the next couple of hours didn't really matter anymore. ''Then we forget.'' she said. ''I'll leave in the morning and we'll sign the contract and then we won't see each other for another three years.''

''I couldn't agree more.'' he said happily. ''And when we work together it will just be work.''

'''Yeah,'' she said.

Griffen immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. ''So let's enjoy.'' he growled.

JJ followed him inside and then closed the door behind her, knowing the night to come would be amazing. It had been a long time since she had been intimate with someone and the feeling was amazing to experience again. So she was going to enjoy the night and forget it when it was over. It was the only option. But one night with that man was worth whatever could happen next.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next one. In the last chapter I made mistake when I wrote that Griffen worked as a lawyer for fourteen years. When he met JJ he worked as a lawyer for nine years and in the present it's twelve years. I hope you all still like the direction of this story. I already have an end in mind which might lead to another sequel (in that one all the CM characters will finally be introduced to JJ.) So I hope you all like the idea of another one after this one. Like I said, it's going to be a long ride.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, red2013, Christiangirl, Westie80, CM Fan, jenny crum and Lexis4MorganPrentiss!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Reacquainting **

_**Present…**_

JJ stared back into the eyes of the man she hadn't seen in three long years. The last time she saw him, was the morning she left his apartment extremely satisfied after a night of fiery passion. She had signed the contract and she was off to Yale a couple of weeks later. She only had contact with him through e-mail or his secretary. She never really saw him again. But now that she saw him, she realized nothing about him had changed even a bit. He still looked as good and he had the same smirk on his face.

''So when do you want me to start?'' she asked happily, taking a step to the side when she was in the way.

''Well, it would be best if you could begin next week.'' he began. ''There are a some cases you can start on.'' he added.

''Great,'' JJ said and a silence fell as they just stood there in the crowd. They didn't make eye contact and just looked around, hoping someone would break the unbearable silence. But JJ just didn't know what to say to him.

Griffen finally looked up and returned her gaze with a small smile. ''Where are your parents?'' he asked curiously. He only noticed that Tom Murphy and his wife were present. He hadn't seen anyone else around JJ, so he wondered where the rest of her family was. But he realized something was terribly wrong when her face fell a bit. ''Did I say something wrong?''

''No!'' JJ assured immediately. ''My parents died a few years ago.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry, Jennifer. I didn't know and I wouldn't have said anything if I did.'' he apologized as he took a step forward, closing the gap between him and JJ. ''I guess I know so little about you.''

''Yeah, you do.'' she agreed in a whisper.

''Why don't we get some dinner and get to know each other better?'' he suggested. ''I just want things to be good when we work together, Jennifer.''

JJ searched the crowd with her eyes, hoping she would spot her aunt and uncle. She wanted to let them know she was leaving. It would be pretty stupid to leave them without saying anything. ''That's sounds great. I'll just have to find my family and let them know.'' she explain and he nodded.

''I'll wait in the parking lot.''

JJ turned around and started to search for them. It took her a few minutes before she noticed them in the corner, sitting next to each other lovingly. They looked absolutely wonderful together as always. They seemed like the kind of couple that would last a lifetime even though they did fight sometimes. But their love was pure and real. It was the kind of love JJ wished to find one day. ''Hey guys.'' JJ greeted in a hurry. ''I've been looking for you.'' she breathed out.

''We've been here the entire time.'' Sara said as she stood up. ''Are you going somewhere?''

''Well,'' JJ tried to say but Tom interrupted her.

''It looks like she's dumping us for someone.'' he joked, holding Sara's hand. ''I was kidding, JJ.''

''Where are you going?'' Sara asked.

JJ stared at the parking lot where Griffen was leaning against his car. From a far he didn't look as intimating. ''I'm going to have dinner with my boss.''

''Oh, with Griffen?'' Tom asked in surprise. ''I didn't know you liked him that much.'' he said.

JJ shook her head. ''We're just going to talk about work because I'm starting next week.'' she started. ''I just want to do this right from the start.''

''Yeah, you should go.'' Sara agreed. ''Have fun, JJ.''

''Thanks.'' she said and she was about to turn around when Sara called out her name again, stopping her from leaving.

''JJ!'' Sara called out and she turned around. ''I just want you to know that we're so proud of you.'' she said emotionally. ''And I know your parents and sister would be too. You did something amazing!''

JJ walked towards them and flew into their arms. She almost felt like she got crushed, but it only lasted a few seconds before she freed herself from their arms. ''Thank you so much. For everything!''

''You deserved it all, JJ. You still do!'' Tom said. ''Go and talk to your boss. Be careful because he can be the biggest ass.''

''Should I tell him that?''

''Yeah, you can. I think he already knows so it won't hurt him that much.'' Tom teased when JJ started to walk away. He put his arm around Sara as they both watched JJ walk towards the parking lot. The teenager they once knew he had grown into a beautiful and mature woman. They were both proud of who JJ had become. She was going into the right direction and her parents and sister would be proud of what she had accomplished by the age of twenty-five. She was still so young, yet she was about to start an impressive job.

* * *

JJ sat across from Griffen in the fancy restaurant. It was the first time in her life she was eating at such an expensive place. She only served at a good restaurant for a summer and that was all. She looked around at the people, realizing they were the kinds of people who where Griffen's clients. It immediately led her to wonder what kind of cases he was currently working on.

''How long have you worked at Parker & Watson?'' JJ asked out of the blue after she had taken a zip of her red wine. ''It is the only firm where you've practiced law?''

He shook his head at her last question. ''No, it isn't.'' he answered as he sat up in the comfortable chair. ''I worked at the DA's office after I graduated from Harvard Law. I stayed there for four years and I worked as the Chief Assistant District Attorney. I got that promotion after I put away a man for a triple homicide.'' he went on. ''But a month later he was cleared by new DNA evidence that came to light and I started to wonder if the DA's office was the right place for me.'' he explained further. ''So Lauren Parker approached me and offered me a job at the firm and I took the job.''

''So you've been a lawyer for twelve years.'' she said analytically. ''And you worked at the DA's office for four years and when I met you, you became senior partner, which means you were only with Parker & Watson for five years. You must have done great work to make it to senior partner that soon.''

''Lauren has always trusted me, Jennifer. We went to law school together. She's only a few years older so we've worked together closely.'' he said to explain JJ's suspicions. ''Some people at the firm thought I didn't deserved that promotion, but I worked my ass off and I had never lost case.''

''Yeah, I followed your cases.'' she blurted out as a smile appeared on his face. She knew he probably felt honored, but she didn't expect that he would show it. He seemed like a man who thought that people automatically knew everything about him. Which wasn't the case for JJ. Three years ago, she only knew his name. She never knew what he looked like before she met him that day.

''What made you decide to go to law school?'' he asked curiously.

JJ thought back through all her years at college. There was only one reason for her decision to become a lawyer. It were her parents and sister. She just wasn't going to give him all the details. She wanted to keep that part of her life private as best as she could. ''I've always wanted a job that involves helping people in some way.'' she replied easily.

''That's what most lawyers tell me.'' he said. ''But it seems like you have another reason for it.'' he noticed.

''I guess you'll have to find out.'' she said. ''But right now, I really need to go home. I have to pack everything because I have to move back to New-York.'' she said as she rose from the chair.

''It was my pleasure.'' he said. He stood up and walked towards her and he stopped right in front of her.

To her surprise he only shook her hand. ''Thank you. I'll see you next week.''

''Bye,'' he said as he watched her walk away. He saw something in that JJ that was going to make her a great lawyer. One day maybe even the best. She had that drive and passion for law and that was one of the most important things in his field.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter. In the next one, Hotch will see JJ again. So I'll probably update that one tomorrow if I have the chance.

Special thanks to Sohpia0665, red2013, jenny crum, Christiangirl, Joinlo, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin and handsome-uks!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 4: First day of work**

JJ had been looking forward to her first day of work for a long time. But now that the day had finally arrived, she felt extremely nervous and hoped she was going to be good at the job. She had no idea what she was supposed to expect and after at least an commuting she already felt exhausted. It was the first time she saw New-York from another side and she wondered if it was going to be what she expected. But once she stepped from the subway and hurried up the stairs, she froze once she saw the gigantic building, realizing her dream had finally become reality. People were walking and running around her as she slowly moved forward on her high heels. She got inside and stopped in front of one of the security guards behind the reception.

''I'm here for my first day of work at Parker & Watson.'' she announced easily.

''What's your name, Ma'am?'' he asked.

''Jennifer Jareau.'' she answered, taking her ID from her purse because they were going to need it to verify her identity.

He checked out all the information on JJ and he retrieved a package with her work ID and formal paperwork. ''Here's your work ID.'' he said as he handed JJ the small card that looked like a badge. ''You can swipe it and then you can go to the elevators.''

''Thank you!'' JJ said before she turned around and made her way towards the elevator. She pushed the button gently and she waited for one of the elevators to arrive. One opened and she saw dozens of people storming out. She carefully walked inside and pushed the button to the right floor. The building had at least forty flours. It was really impressive. JJ was never used to city life and now she got thrown into it. But she liked a challenge and she knew she was going to enjoy this one immensely.

When the elevator stopped at the right floor, she felt heart race in her chest. She walked out of the elevators to see the names Parker & Watson right in front of her on the wall. There were two directions. One to the left and the other to the right. She walked towards the left and she stopped when the hallway seemed to never end. There were at least ten offices with a view over Manhattan. Her jaw dropped as she just kept staring ahead of her. But her drooling was cut short when a female voice called out her name from the other side. JJ turned around to see a tall brunette waiting for her impatiently. JJ walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

''Hi!'' the brunette greeted happily. ''My name is Tracy Clark.'' she introduced, shaking JJ's hand firmly. ''You're Jennifer Jareau, right?''

''Yeah,'' JJ said, still getting her head wrapped around the situation. ''You're Griffen's secretary?''

She nodded in response. ''Unfortunately I am.'' she replied. ''I'm supposed to show you around the offices before he's going to talk to you.''

''Okay,'' JJ agreed. ''Lead the way.'' she said. Tracy started to walk ahead of JJ so she just followed. She suddenly felt really small between all the people in their suits and professional clothing. She wondered if she was wearing the right things.

Tracy stopped, noticing JJ's nerves. ''You look amazing, girl!'' she exclaimed. ''Don't worry about all the other uptight asses.'' she joked.

''I'm so glad you said that because I feel like they all are. I just hope I won't be one of those people any time soon.''

''Oh believe me, you won't become one of those people. Griffen won't even let you.'' Tracy said as she stopped in front of the glass windows. ''You know, he's not the worst person to work for. You just need to get to know him and then he's actually a really good boss.''

''I believe you.''

''Great. I like you already.'' Tracy said happily as she started walking again. ''I'll show you around and give you some of the basics about this place and then I'll bring you to Griffen.''

JJ nodded with a small smile. ''That's good.''

''As you probably already know, this firm's managing partners are Lauren Parker and Richard Watson. They both manage together. It was a decision that was made a long time ago after there were some problems with a former managing partner.'' she started as they walked along multiple offices. ''Your commanding officer will be Griffen. But when you're put on other cases you might have to answer to Isaac Cohen, Nancy Flynn, Andy Weiss or Wesley Evans. They're all senior partners who all report to Lauren Parker. Richard Watson has another group of senior and junior partners but you it's rare if you'll work with one of them. Our junior partners are Ethan Young, Glenn Cooper, Tyler Bailey and Sam Briggs.'' she went on. She opened the doors to a large bullpen filled with desks. But there weren't many people around. ''This is where you're going to work.''

''Great.''

''That's what you think for now.'' Tracy said quickly. She walked over to a desk in the corner. It was cleaned up and ready for JJ. ''Other associates you're going to work with are Craig Holden, Eric Wright and Benjamin Morris.'' she added. ''They also answer to a senior partner. All of our senior partners have their own associates except Isaac Cohen because he fires them every week. He's very picky so Lauren didn't want put anyone else through it.''

''Sounds like it's going to be a picnic.'' she joked halfheartedly as she noticed a guy around the same age as her walk in. He approached her and stopped next to her and Tracy.

''Hello,'' he greeted. ''I'm Benjamin Morris. You must be Griffen's associate!'' he said as he just stared at JJ.

''Yeah, I am.'' JJ replied. ''I'm Jennifer Jareau. Nice to meet you.''

''We have to go, Jennifer.'' Tracy said, knowing Griffen was probably waiting for JJ. ''Griffen is waiting.''

''I'll talk to you later.'' JJ said before she turned around to followed Tracy out of the bullpen. ''You can call me JJ. I am used to it. So please don't call me Jennifer.''

''JJ sounds good.'' Tracy said as she walked around the corner. She stopped in front of a big corner office. ''Here it is!''

''Wow, it looks amazing.'' JJ breathed out. ''Should I go in?''

''Yeah,'' Tracy said as she sat down in her chair behind the desk she worked at. ''He won't bite. Just go in.''

''Thanks.'' JJ said hesitantly. She opened the glass doors without knocking first. She saw that his eyes were focused on a file at his desk. ''Hey.'' she greeted, announcing her presence.

Griffen looked up to see JJ standing in front of him. ''It's good to see you, Jennifer.'' he said, closing the file that was on his desk. ''Have a seat.'' he said.

JJ sat down on the large couch on the other side of his office. She saw that he took a seat on the other end, holding two files in his hands. ''What am I supposed to start with?'' she asked.

''I thought it would be best if you just shadowed me for the next couple of weeks.'' he started. ''You'll mostly observe in the next few weeks to learn what this business is truly about. But I do want you to start with filing documents. It's important to learn how to file certain documents for a case. If you have problems with that you can always ask Tracy or one of the paralegals on our staff.''

JJ agreed with his thoughts. She was glad that he was letting her observe at first because she didn't just want to jump in it without any experiences. ''Sure,''

''We're meeting with our client and the ADA in three hours.'' he started. ''I want you to read all these files and prepare for the meeting. Make some keynotes and see if I skipped anything important. You won't have to say anything in the meeting but it'll be good to come prepared so you can see how much you picked up on.'' he explained.

''What's the case?''

''Our client is being charged with extortion.'' he replied. ''Brian Lewis has been a good client of ours for a long time and we can't lose him so we need to win this case.'' he explained.

JJ rose from the couch with the files in her hands. ''I won't disappoint you, sir.''

''I am sure you won't.'' he agreed. ''I'll meet you downstairs in two hours.''

''Of course.'' JJ said before she left the office. The excitement was in her body as she made her way back to the bullpen in a hurry. She sat down behind her desk, only to hear her name from behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the next one. I guess the end of last chapter seemed like a cliffhanger but I decided to split it there because it would've been too long. So this is the chapter where you guys have been looking forward to. I hope you all enjoy it!

Special thanks to CM Fan, Sophia0665, Christiangirl, red2013, Lexis4MorganPrentiss and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revisiting the past**

JJ turned around in her chair, seeing Benjamin Morris standing behind her with a smile on his face. She had no idea what he wanted. She just wanted to work through the files and get ready for the appointment she had to be ready for in two hours. She didn't feel like socializing. She had a job to do. So she gave him a small smile and she turned around again to focus on the files in front of her.

''Did Griffen already put you up to work?'' Benjamin asked curiously. ''Everyone says he has to be the worst to work for.''

She turned around again, realizing he just tried to get to know her and she shut him down for nothing. ''He hasn't been that bad.'' she replied.

''Hasn't been? Have you known him longer?'' he asked as he grabbed his own chair and put it next to JJ. He sat down in the chair and waited for JJ to answer.

''Yeah, I met him three years ago actually. But I only saw him once.'' she explained. ''Which senior partner do you work for?''

''I work for Wesley Evans. He's a boring guy but he doesn't cross lines like Griffen West does, so I know my job will be safe for the next few years.'' he joked, seeing the expression on JJ's face change. ''I've been here seven months and I've heard more things about Griffen than any other lawyer at this firm. He's famous here. So you'll be too eventually. You can count on it. So don't screw up.''

''Thanks, I guess. But I have to get back to work or else I'll screw up on my very first day.'' she said to let him know she couldn't talk any longer.

''I understand.'' he said immediately. ''The associates go out to this bar in Manhattan at least twice a week.'' he began. ''You should come with us some time.''

''That would be nice.'' JJ said happily. Up till that point she had only met nice people and she hoped it would keep going like that. It made the transition into the job much easier.

She refocused on the case once Benjamin had disappeared to his own desk. The case seemed simple. Brian Lewis was being charged with extortion because he tried to blackmail his boss in stepping down so someone else could get the Chief Executive Officer position at Richardson Insurance Group. JJ could see there was more than enough evidence against their client. The prosecutor had dozens of emails with threats of their client. The case already seemed to be a loss, but there had to be something that could keep their client out of jail. She just needed to find something before the charges were officially filed.

* * *

Two hours later JJ hurried downstairs and waited for Griffen. She stood in the lobby for three minutes before he walked from the elevators. JJ felt herself choke up as they made eye contact. He looked like he belonged in a suit in that particular building. It fitted him perfectly and she wondered if he could ever do another job better. The answer had to be a simple no. He was one of the best lawyer in the state for a reason and she was working with that man. She still felt like she was dreaming when she thought about where she was. It was so surreal to that very day. Growing up she imagined to become a soccer player but now she was walking between lawyers. It wasn't the life she imagined to have but now it seemed like everything played out like that for a reason.

''Are you ready for this?'' he asked as he kept walking, expecting JJ to follow him. But she seemed off for a moment until she finally caught up with him. ''Did you find anything suspicious?''

''Well, this case seems very simple but there are so many questions that are unanswered.'' she started off easily. ''For example, why blackmail the CEO of the company?''

''Probably because Brian Lewis wants that position, Jennifer.'' Griffen answered. ''He was passed over for CEO about three years ago and I remember that he seemed rather vengeful at the time. I know Brian did this to get that position. He just didn't do it very subtly.'' he went on. ''We just need to find and out for him or pressure the ADA into dropping the charges, but it'll be easy. I know him. He has only worked there for five years so it has to be easy to get this done.''

JJ didn't know if she could agree with him. ''But Brian never mentioned in his emails that he wanted the position of CEO. It wouldn't even be up to Greg Phillips because the board of directors decides who becomes CEO.'' JJ explained further. ''So why would Brian Lewis threaten to expose Greg Phillips's bribes?'' she wondered out loud. ''It seems too stupid. I think Brian Lewis had another reason for extorting Mr. Phillips.''

''You might be right, but I don't want to go digging into our clients past without having talked to him.'' Griffen explained. ''We can't lose Brian Lewis as a client. He's too valuable to our firm.''

The rest of the drive there was a total silence as JJ kept thinking about the case, trying to figure out what it was really about. It seemed like a simple case but she had a gut feeling that it was actually something more. She just hoped she could it figure it out before it was too late.

The car arrived at the DA's office about thirty minutes later. JJ stepped from the car first and she was followed by Griffen. He walked by her side as they stepped inside the building. He looked to his side to see how she was holding up. He detected some nerves but he was surprised to see how calm she actually was. It was her first case and she was already making an impression on him. ''You're doing good.'' he assured as they walked inside. ''Let's do this.''

''Are you always this excited about a meeting with the ADA?'' she asked curiously.

''This ADA in particular seems to hate me more than anyone. I won two cases against him and every single time it seemed like he was about to explode.''

''Sounds like something I don't want to witness.'' JJ said, hoping this meeting wasn't going to be about the hostility between Griffen and some ADA.

''I won't do anything stupid, I promise.'' he said as they kept walking through the hallways until they were in the right place. Griffen pointed his finger at a man who was pacing nervously through the hallway. ''That's our client.''

''Brian?'' Griffen called out, announcing their presence. ''I want you to meet my associate, Jennifer Jareau.''

''How old is she?'' Brian asked with agitation. ''I hope you're going to be the one talking in there or I'll hire someone else.''

Griffen took a step towards Brian, stepping in front of JJ's view. ''Her age doesn't matter to me or to you.'' he stated firmly. ''And you don't threaten me, Lewis. I've always gotten you out of trouble so let me handle this.''

JJ felt good that Griffen defended her. It said something about his character. It also meant he was a good boss, which was very important to her. ''Mr. Lewis, could I ask you a question?''

''Go ahead!'' Brian answered. ''What do you want to know?''

''Why did you blackmail Mr. Phillips?'' JJ asked patiently.

''Because he needs to step down.'' he replied.

''But why?'' JJ repeated as someone stepped from the office they were waiting in front of. ''Is there any real reason for you stupidity?''

He was about to say something when an older woman older stopped in front of Griffen. ''He's ready for you.'' she said.

Griffen turned to JJ. ''Here we go!'' he encouraged. ''Just listen and take notes if you need to. I don't expect you to do anything.''

JJ waited for Griffen and Brian to walk inside before she went in as well. But when she was about to walk inside, her eyes fell on the name plate on the door. It said Aaron Hotchner and she immediately felt her heart sink. It couldn't be true. She didn't want to see the man again. Not after what he put her through. It took her almost a year to deal with the heartbreak and she still had trouble trusting any guy who seemed to be interested in her. And for a moment JJ thought she was just dreaming as her eyes were glued to the ground in desperation. But she suddenly heard someone walking closer towards her. Probably to get her to come inside.

Hotch rose from his chair when he noticed a tall blonde hovering in his doorway. She had a petite frame and legs that seemed to never end. For a moment it was as if she was the girl he was once in love with. JJ had the exact same height and built.

JJ finally looked up, seeing the same shock in his eyes. It was Aaron Hotchner, standing in front of her. He had definitely matured, but his looks wasn't what she was trying to compare to years ago. She just tried to keep her nerves down and stop her heart from racing.

Once she looked up, Hotch felt like the wind knocked him out. It was JJ. He never thought he would ever see her again. Even in his dreams he didn't dare to think she would ever walk back into his life. And as always she looked amazing. The light blue blouse in her black pencil skirt, showed of her gorgeous body and he immediately flashed back to the one time he got to adore that body. It was heavenly. He never forgot that moment. It was perfection, but he couldn't think about that now. JJ had to be there for a reason. She had to be with the one man he hated and that thought made him jealous as hell.

Griffen turned around when he noticed that JJ and Hotch were having a moment. He knew everyone could have that response to JJ because she was beautiful. He just didn't like it that the ADA kept staring at his associate. ''Meet my new associate, Jennifer…'' he tried to say but Hotch interrupted him.

''Jennifer Jareau.'' he said, breathing in deeply. He extended his hand and he saw hesitation on JJ's part. But she shook his hand quickly before walking towards Griffen.

JJ saw the confusion on Griffen's face. ''I dated his brother when I was in high school.'' she said, leaving out the most important part. It was something she wanted to keep private. Her past was no one's business. ''We didn't knew each other that well.''

_Pretty well! _Hotch thought to himself. He noticed that JJ was putting a distance between them and he hated that feeling. It was so unnatural for her. Well it used to be. He wondered if she was still the same person. He hoped she was because JJ was a person with values and morals. ''It was a long time ago.'' he added sadly. ''I think it would be best to take this meeting into the conference room across the hall.'' he suggested as he moved back towards the door.

JJ was the first one to walk back into the hallway and on her way out she noticed the wedding ring on his finger. She didn't expect anything differently. He had a child with someone so marriage seemed like the right thing to do. She just wondered why it bothered her so much more than she expected. The man still had some kind of effect on her and she felt embarrassed about it. She wasn't supposed to feel like that after the years they spent apart.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's the next one. I don't know if all the details about the cases are right because I don't know that much about law. So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Special thanks to Christiangirl, jenny crum, Sohpia0665, red2013, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin and CM Fan!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Old feelings**

JJ sat down in a chair at the long table. She took a seat next to Griffen and as far away as possible from Hotch. For a moment her eyes met Hotch's and she felt her hands shaking as a response to his intent glare. She suddenly realized how hard the meeting was going to be. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her heart race, but not in a good way. The hurt he had put her through came rushing back to the surface and it was as if the wounds were reopened again.

Griffen looked to his side, checking if JJ was ready to start. But it was like her presence shrunk. She stared ahead of her, completely blind to everybody's gazes. ''Jennifer?'' he asked. He saw that she almost jumped at his own voice and he didn't mean to scare her. ''Are you alright?''

JJ breathed in, letting the air fill her lungs. She needed a moment to prepare, but nothing seemed to be good enough to calm her down. ''I'm just nervous.'' she lied.

Griffen noticed that JJ's hands were shaking under the table. So he extended one of his own and gently held one of her hands to calm her down. ''This is nothing. It's not a murder trial. It's just a meeting with the ADA and he can't hurt us.'' he encouraged.

''Thanks.'' JJ whispered as she felt herself calm at his touch. He took away the edge and she let go of his hand once she heard Hotch starting to talk to them. She breathed in and out, reminding herself that the man in front of meant nothing to her. Not anymore. He was just someone they needed to beat to get their client out of the mess he put himself in.

''You requested a meeting with me to talk about the charges that will be filed against your client.'' Hotch began, his voice turned professional and calm. He was ready to take down Griffen West and show JJ was kind of person he was. He had seen the bad sides to the man and he couldn't believe she wanted to work for him.

''I want to know if you're willing to offer a deal for Mr. Lewis.'' Griffen asked while he looked Hotch straight in the eye. He could feel the hate coming from his side but he wasn't bothered by it for a bit. Dozens of people hated him. He was used to it. ''Our client has no prior criminal history. So we both know a trial would be for nothing.''

''I'm going to trial, Mr. West.'' he said, smiling through the sentence. ''Greg Phillips is willing to testify against your client in open court in exchange for immunity, which means the board of Richardson Insurance group will probably appoint and new member to take Brian Lewis' seat at the table.''

''We both know the extortion should be pled down to a misdemeanor charge because this man has no criminal history.'' Griffen began. ''A judge won't even let this proceed to trial.''

Hotch knew exactly what he was talking about, but this wasn't about the trial. It was about winning a case. It was about getting justice for Mr. Phillips. He had been threatened by Brian Lewis and Hotch wasn't going to let him get away with it. ''By the time this trial starts, charges will be filed and everybody within his company will realize what he has done.'' Hotch explained. ''He won't have a job by the end of the day because I'm charging your client with extortion.''

JJ's head was racing as she went back through the case, realizing the charges couldn't be filed. ''Mr. Hotchner…'' JJ began rising from the chair and stopping behind Griffen's chair. ''Extortion is the obtaining of property from another induced by wrongful use of actual or threatened force, violence, or fear, or under color of official right.'' she summed up as she started to make a comeback. ''Our client hasn't gained any property with his threats. In fact, he hasn't gained anything from this.''

''If you file, we'll be moving for dismissal of all charges.'' Griffen added happily. He knew along that the charges weren't right. He just hoped JJ would pick up on it and present it to the ADA. And she did so he was very happy, knowing she had a eye for detail. ''We'll only settle for a misdemeanor charge.'' he said as he rose from the chair and walked out of the conference room, accompanied by Brian Lewis who hadn't said a word throughout the short but very effective meeting. ''See you later counselor.'' he called out from the hallway.

JJ slowly made her way to the door as she avoided eye contact with Hotch. She heard his chair move, so she knew he was standing up. Every bone in her body told her to walk away from him. But in her heart she knew she still had so much to get off her chest. She really believed she moved on from everything that happened, but she didn't. And he reminded her of all the painful things in her life yet the good she experienced with him still clouded the bad. He was always able to make her believe that everything would be right eventually. She did believe that everything happened for a reason. But in that moment she doubted her own beliefs.

Hotch saw JJ struggling with something. He realized it probably had everything to do with him. She still had every right to be angry. He never meant to hurt her in any way. But he did the exact opposite. He hurt her in every way possible. Not on purpose but because he believed he gave her the life she deserved to have and he hoped she was happy in life. With whomever it was. ''JJ…'' he whispered when he finally got a glimpse of those gorgeous piercing blue eyes. Her presence still made him go weak. He never expected that to go away. It would take more than just seven years to forget her. It would even take more than a lifetime.

JJ stood there. Frozen in one spot with her purse over her shoulder and a file clutched in her hand. She could only hear her own breathing, thinking of what to say or do. ''Bye Aaron.'' she said as she turned around, leaving him behind without another word. Just like he did to her years ago. It wasn't payback or revenge. She did it for herself because she didn't want to jump into a fight with him.

JJ watched as Griffen said goodbye to their client and she wondered what the rest of her career was going to look like. She just had her first meeting and she almost lost it. She had to keep her feelings in line. She needed to learn how to keep her work life out of her private life and the other way as well.

''Are you ready to go?'' Griffen asked JJ as she joined him.

''Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here.'' she sighed. ''Was it what you expected?''

Griffen nodded. ''I don't think he's going to charge Brian. He probably has more important to think about. I know he mostly deals with murder cases so this isn't really a big concern for him at all.''

''Good.'' JJ said, knowing that meant she would barely see him. She knew Griffen rarely dealt with murder cases. She followed him into the car once again and she thought back to the meeting. Well, her mind was mostly on Hotch and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

JJ had gone back to work once she was back at the office. Griffen asked her to file some documents for other cases and she had to watch a few depositions to go over his notes. The work took her the rest of the day and time seemed to fly. But she liked the work and she got lost in it, which meant she was at the right place.

Hotch leaned in the doorway as he stared into the bullpen. He was at Parker & Watson to talk to Griffen about the case and he stumbled across the bullpen where he immediately noticed JJ sitting behind her desk. The entire room was empty except for JJ who was sitting behind her desk and sifting through dozens of files. A smile appeared on his face when she made a funny expression. He could see she was in her element and that made him happy. But he also had feelings of regret because seeing her brought back all the feelings he had forced himself to burry seven years ago. He was happy in his marriage with Haley. He really was but JJ was always going to be the person who showed him how to love and care.

JJ rose from her desk to get another cup of coffee so she would get through the next few hours. She grabbed her mug and she was about to walk when she noticed a familiar figure standing in the doorway. She didn't want to see him any more than she did the same morning. She wanted to finish the case and get him out of her life. ''Bye, Aaron!'' she said as she turned around to face away from him. But of course he followed her through the building.

''I think this job fits you perfectly, JJ.'' he spoke in a whisper, hoping she would acknowledge his presence. It hurt to be ignored by her. It was dreadfully painful and he could walk away any moment if he wanted to. ''It was good to see you again today.''

She turned around and slammed the mug onto the counter in anger. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' she asked. ''What do you want?''

''How are you?''

JJ shook her head and she was about to walk away when he blocked her path. ''Can you just leave?'' she asked in pain. ''I don't want to see you. I don't want to work with you. I want this case to be over so you're out of my life!''

Hotch was about to say something when they both heard footsteps nearing them. JJ looked up to see Griffen standing behind Hotch. She immediately turned around and grabbed her mug to fill it with coffee.

Griffen noticed the tension in the room. He also noticed that JJ couldn't even look at him. ''What are you doing here, Hotchner?'' he asked. ''Were you bothering my associate?''

''No, I was just asking her for directions.'' Hotch lied easily, feeling the protectiveness from Griffen. ''I didn't know where I could find you. We need to talk about the plea deal.'' he explained.

''My office is one floor up.'' Griffen said to make Hotch leave. He waited until he left before he turned his attention to JJ. ''Did he bother you?'' he asked with worry. There was a painful expression on her face and couldn't just ignore it. ''You can go home, Jennifer. Have some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning.''

''No, I want to be here for this case. I need to be here.'' she said.

''Okay,'' he agreed. ''I'll let you know what happened after Hotchner leaves. I'll make sure that Tracy lets you know.'' he assured.

''Thanks.'' she whispered. Griffen left again and JJ was all alone in the kitchen. She just wished Hotch would leave her alone. She needed time to get used to his presence again and she knew he wasn't about to make her life any easier.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's my next chapter, as always! I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Sophia0665, Westie80, red2013 and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Past mistakes**

Griffen sat down in his chair behind his desk. He saw Hotch sitting down across from him with a smirk on his face. Griffen wondered what he was smiling about. He never liked Hotch. Maybe it was just the competition about winning or losing a case. It could be anything, but he knew they would never be friends. That would be the most unlikely thing in the entire world. Griffen closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair, staring out the window. He had a beautiful view of Manhattan. He could stare out the window all day if he wanted to. ''So what do you want? Have you decided to back out?'' he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Hotch could feel the arrogance radiating from the man. He couldn't believe him. ''I'm here to offer you a deal.'' he began. He was about to talk when Griffen beat him to it.

''I already told you that we won't take a deal. The extortion charge doesn't apply to my client and you know it. Brian Lewis hasn't gained anything from the extortion.''

Hotch couldn't help but smiling, knowing he was about to outsmart the man in front of him. It was a huge deal to beat Griffen West at his own game and he was more than willing to play along to put his client in jail. ''I was willing to offer your client probation instead of jail time.''

Griffen sat straight up, turning to face Hotch. ''Probation will end Brian Lewis' career. I was hired to get these charges to drop. I'm not taking any deal.''

''That's a shame.'' Hotch said, sliding a file onto Griffen's desk. ''I think you should take a look at it.''

He took the file and opened it. He felt the anger rise, knowing Hotch was just playing him. There was a document in that file that would put their client in prison. ''Let me guess,'' he started. ''You got Greg Phillips to step down as CEO of Richardson Insurance Group, which means our client gained something with his threats.''

''You figured it out.'' Hotch laughed. ''I convinced Phillips to step down and testify against Lewis. This will be the end of your client's career and it means you will lose a big client. We both know your company has earned millions from the Richardson Insurance Group.''

''I thought you didn't play dirty, Hotchner.'' Griffen mocked. ''You won't get away with this. I promise you!''

Hotch rose from the chair. ''Richardson Insurance Group will probably fire Parker & Watson as their advising council. Even if you keep Brian Lewis as a client, it means you'll never bring in as much money as you did before.'' he said as he stopped in front of the door. He was about to walk out when he turned around one more time. ''We both know it will cause problems with Lauren Parker, Griffen. She brought you into this firm but when she hears this tomorrow she'll wish you never joined her firm.''

Griffen walked towards Hotch. He stopped right in front of him. ''You don't threaten me!'' he warned. ''This isn't the end and you know it. I always win and I sure as hell will win this case.''

''I think you forgot who you were talking to.'' Hotch said with a wide smile on his face. ''I have your old job, Griffen.'' he mocked. ''Was the DA's office too hard for you? Or did the Jordan case scare you away?''

Griffen walked towards the doors and opened them for him. ''Get out of my office now!'' he ordered. ''Get out of my building!''

* * *

In the meantime JJ had decided to go to Tracy to see if the meeting was moving along. But when she got there, she noticed that Tracy was looking at the two men with a concerned expression.

''What's going on?'' JJ asked, noticing that she scared Tracy by standing next to her. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.''

''It's fine.'' she assured as she turned her attention back to the office. She saw the expression on Griffen's face change drastically and she knew what it meant. He was pissed off. Tracy had known Griffen since he joined Parker & Watson. She was with him since the start and they were like a team. On the job they often seemed like an old married couple because they knew each other very well. ''It doesn't look good. The ADA is a real son of a bitch.'' she whispered, hoping JJ didn't hear her.

''Tell me about it!'' JJ agreed in anger as she looked at Hotch who was smiling. ''What's happening in there?''

''Either boss man got played or he was threatened. He never puts up that expression he has on his face now. It only happens in extremely bad cases.'' she answered. She noticed that Hotch moved to the door. He turned around and said something which caused Griffen to walk towards him. ''Oh, this doesn't look good.''

''Are they going to fight?'' JJ wondered out loud. ''Something bad is going on.''

''He's leaving.'' Tracy whispered as she pretended to go back to work when Hotch walked out of the office. ''Here you go Ms. Jareau.'' she said with a fake professional voice as she handed JJ a file, pretending to be busy. She didn't want it to look like they were eaves dropping.

''Good move, Tracy.'' JJ complemented as she took the file and turned around on her heels to go back to her desk. ''See you tomorrow.''

Hotch heard JJ's voice so he turned around and decided to catch up with her. He walked passed Griffen's secretary and he got a hateful expression from her. It made him wonder what she knew. Hotch saw that JJ walked around the corner to make her way towards the elevators. He knew that she had to go one floor down, so he made a run for it until he was right behind her. She walked into the elevator and he slipped in right behind her because he knew she had no way to leave. It was the only way he could really talk to her without her walking away. He just had so much to say to her. She needed to know he never meant to hurt her in any way.

JJ knew he was right behind her. She just decided to ignore him and in the elevator she kept her back turned towards him. She couldn't stand his presence. He didn't get her message and the anger resurfaced. There was going to be a moment when she would explode in his face and that moment seemed to be near.

''Can we talk?'' Hotch asked carefully. ''I don't want this be awkward.''

She whirled around in anger. ''Awkward?'' she asked angrily, her voice full of pain. ''We past awkward when I saw you in your office. This isn't awkward. This is painful.''

''I just…'' he tried to say but she interrupted him.

''Leave me alone, Aaron!'' she stated firmly as she walked from the elevator when it got to the floor. ''Leave me alone! Please!''

''Do you think that this is easy for me?'' he asked, realizing his words might cause a bigger reaction from the blonde. But he saw the anger on her face turn into real hurt and discomfort. He followed her through the hallways and into the bullpen where she stopped at her desk and turned around to face him.

JJ looked up into his eyes and she just stared at him for a few seconds. ''You cut me from your life. That was your choice not mine. So just go!'' she yelled. ''I got the message seven years ago. And right now you can't walk into my life whenever you please!''

''Yeah, and I have to live with that choice every day for the rest of my life.'' he contradicted. His decision still hurt him to that very day. It was the most painful thing to let JJ go. He had asked himself thousands of times how different his life would've been with her in it. ''I didn't want to do that to you.''

''But you did. You did do it.'' she said. ''And you don't get to ask for my forgiveness. Not now! Not ever!''

''I know, JJ. I know.'' he said with pain in his voice. He wished he could go back in time and undo his mistake. His marriage to Haley was good but he never loved her like he loved JJ. He also never regretted Jack and the choice to be father to him. Jack was the best thing in his life and he would never change to have his son again. But he would change his choice regarding JJ.

''No, you don't know! You don't!'' she shot back when it was as if he knew what she felt. He didn't. He wasn't in her shoes. He couldn't judge her feelings and she didn't want him to. ''Do you have any idea what you put me through?'' she asked. ''After the break-up I tried to contact you for two weeks but you just ignored me. And then I saw you at Georgetown a couple of times and you just walked away each time. I felt so humiliated and ashamed. My feelings became so unbearable that I decided to transfer to Berkeley.'' she went on. ''That's across the country, Aaron!''

''I don't know what to say.''

''Good because that means you can finally leave me alone.'' she barked at him.

''It doesn't have to be like this, JJ.''

''Really? Are you kidding me?'' she asked. ''I was in that relationship for the long haul and you just bailed! You made that choice all on your own. We'll never be friends.''

''Why Griffen West, JJ? Why him of all people?'' Hotch asked.

That question multiplied JJ's anger. It wasn't his business who she worked for or what she even did. ''Get out of my face!''

''I never meant to hurt you!'' he whispered.

''This is not about what you meant! It's about what you did!'' she snapped. ''I don't know what you said to Griffen in his office but I can guarantee you that we'll win this case. We'll beat you. Griffen will win this and I'll be by his side to do whatever it takes to get you down.''

''You're better than him, JJ. You always will be.'' Hotch said before he turned around and slowly made his way out of the bullpen.

JJ dropped down to her chair. The conversation took away the last amount of energy she had. She hated to have him back in her life and it seemed like he wasn't willing to respect her wishes. She just wanted him gone.

It was about thirty minutes later that Griffen walked into the bullpen to check on JJ. It was ten o'clock and he wanted her to go home. They had a busy and he knew the next few days weren't going to be any easier. He immediately noticed that JJ had fallen asleep at her desk. The light were still on but her head was resting on her arms. Beneath her arms he noticed a file about the Lewis case. Griffen silently walked towards JJ and gently put a hand on her shoulder to wake her up. ''Jennifer?''

She was woken up by the feeling of hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from the desk and looked at her phone, realizing she fell asleep. ''Oh god. I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. I was still working on the case.''

''Go home, Jennifer.'' he ordered. ''We all need some sleep. It'll be better to go over everything with fresh eyes tomorrow.''

''Sure,'' JJ agreed as she started to gather her things, noticing that he was already wearing his coat. ''You're going home too?''

''Yeah,'' he replied. ''We're going to take down Aaron Hotchner.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' JJ laughed.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' he said before leaving her alone in the bullpen. He wasn't the only one who wanted to take down Hotch. His threats didn't scare him and Griffen knew he could beat him. He just needed to find a way, but he always did.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's next chapter! I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, red2013, guest, Snowbeardolphin, Westie80 and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reassurance**

Hotch went straight home after he left Parker & Watson. During the drive home, his mind kept going back to JJ. She was all he could think about since he saw her. It was crazy and he realized it, but it showed him that he never got over JJ. He didn't know if he still loved her. He just knew that the feelings were still there. She still had that mind blowing presence that could sweep everyone off their feet. And the downside was that she was even prettier than when she was younger. He noticed that immediately. She was mature and sexy in a lot of different ways and he liked that.

As Hotch kept thinking about JJ, he reminded himself that he was married with a son. He wasn't supposed to think that about another woman. He couldn't think that. He would never cheat on Haley. That would be the worst betrayal in the world. But even if he wanted to cheat, he knew JJ would never take him back. She made it clear how she felt about him and it broke his heart into tiny pieces. The hurt she still felt made him question all of his actions in the past.

Hotch pulled up in his driveway and jumped from the SUV. He closed the car and hurried towards the front door. He saw that the lights in the living room were still on. It meant that Haley was probably behind the TV or reading a book. He opened the door and dropped his keys to the small table in the hallway. He hung his coat and made his way into the living room where Haley was lounging on the couch.

Hotch leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled away. He sat down next to her on the couch. He sighed deeply as he leaned back, feeling exhausted. ''Hey, honey.'' he greeted as he pulled Haley against his side. He felt some resistance before she sat next to him. ''How was your day?''

''The same as always.'' Haley replied as she pulled away from him. She walked from the couch and made her way towards the kitchen. She had one foot in the kitchen when she suddenly turned around. ''My boss has given me two days a week off.'' she commented.

Hotch flew from the couch and wandered into the kitchen where Haley was cleaning. ''For how long?''

''As long as I want.''

''That means you'll only have to work two days a week, Haley.'' Hotch began and he noticed the annoyance on her face. ''Why didn't you talk to me about this before making a huge decision like that?''

''Because we have a son, Aaron. Jack spends most of his time with friends or with our nanny. I don't want him to grow up without my presence.'' she shot back in anger. ''I just wish you would see that.''

''I know things have been difficult Haley but we can't lose your income. I know I make enough money to get by but we can't move to a bigger house if you don't work. We'll never be able to afford it.''

''We can wait.'' she said, hoping he would agree with it as a solution. ''I don't want to fight about this, babe.''

''I know.'' Hotch said as he leaned with his back against the counter. ''I think I'll go to bed early tonight.''

Haley realized what it meant. It meant he had to work another long day while his son still had his school break. She couldn't believe that Hotch didn't take some time off to be with his family for once. He was addicted to his work. ''Do you have a new case?''

''Yeah, and I need to win this.'' he blurted out. ''I just can't lose this one.''

Haley recognized his game face. It only happened twice. ''Griffen West?''

''Yeah.'' he answered as he smiled about the fact that Haley knew who was pissing him off. ''I just don't like him. I don't know what it is.''

Haley stepped right in front and took one of his hands in his. ''Just try to get over it.''

''I can't.'' he shot back. ''He's just so full of himself and the people who work with him admire his work. I don't see it.'' he whined, remembering the way JJ looked at the man.

Haley recognized something else in his voice. There was jealousy and pain in his words and she wondered where it came from. She knew Hotch really well and he usually wasn't this cranky. ''What people?''

Hotch sighed deeply as he prepared himself to tell his wife about JJ. She needed to know. Keeping it a secret would only drive him more crazy and Haley would find out sooner than later. ''Jennifer Jareau is his new associate.'' he blurted out and she immediately pulled away in shock. He saw the expression on her face change. It went from loving to anger all at once.

Haley felt like dropping to the ground. The girl her husband loved so fiercely years ago just reentered his life. Even Haley knew that to this very day her husband would never love her as much as he loved JJ. She had seen the way he looked at her. It was something extraordinary. ''JJ?'' she croaked.

''Yes.''

''Is this the reason for your behavior?'' Haley asked in shock. ''Do you hate Griffen West because your ex is working for him?''

He didn't know how to answer her questions because he didn't have an answer for himself yet. He didn't know what he felt for JJ. His feelings were all over the place and he didn't know what he was supposed to feel anymore. ''I don't know, Haley. All I know is that she hates me so you have nothing to worry about.''

She took a step back in anger. ''Do you think that's what I am worried about? Her?'' she said. ''It's not about her. It's about you, Aaron!''

''I just wanted to be honest with you.''

''I'm grateful for your honesty.'' she said. ''But this doesn't make anything easier, Aaron. You loved that girl more than you've ever loved me.''

''Haley, that's not true. You know I love you with all my heart.'' he began, prepared to do whatever it took to keep Haley with him. ''I'm in this family. I love you and I love Jack. I never regretted the decision to be a father to him.''

''I know.'' she said as a tear fell down her face. ''But do you regret breaking up with her?''

He could feel the pain in her sentence. He knew the answer but he couldn't say it. It would only hurt her. ''No, I don't.'' he lied. ''Because I got this beautiful family in return and I'll never regret that.''

''I really needed to hear that.'' she breathed out as she flew into his arms. ''I love you, Aaron.'' she whispered against his dress shirt. She felt his arms tightening around her waist and she felt all her worries fade away.

Hotch put a kiss on her head, whishing she wouldn't worry about their marriage. He wasn't going to walk out. He would never do that to Haley or Jack. He made a commitment to her once they got married and he would never break his promise to her. ''I love you too.'' he said. But as he held Haley in his arms he couldn't help but wonder where JJ was or what she had done in the past seven years of her life. But the one thing he wanted to know the most was if she was in a relationship with Griffen West. They seemed cozy together and he hated what he had seen between them so far. It kept replaying in his head and he wished he could forget the blonde lawyer ever existed. It would make his life so much easier but it wasn't his choice to make.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's my next chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, jenny crum, Christiangirl, CM Fan, Westie80 and Snowbeardolphin (This story will be at least thirty chapters long, so there's a lot more to come. And there's a big chance it might become longer because I always have new ideas.)!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Work relationships**

Griffen was back at the office early the next morning to get up to speed with some of his other cases. The Brian Lewis case wasn't the only one and he needed to do something else than staring at files that didn't seem to help him out at all. The case was giving him and ulcer and it didn't help that Hotch was the ADA on the case. But he had to beat him another time, even if it would take a trial. He didn't care because he was going to keep Brian Lewis' reputation. He had experienced worse cases than this, but somehow this one turned worse with each day that passed by.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang. He looked at Tracy who looked busy behind her desk. So he took the phone and answered it. ''Griffen West.'' he said professionally.

''_Hey Griffen.'' _Tracy whispered from the other side of the line.

Griffen looked at Tracy who turned around in her chair and made eye contact with him. He winked at her and got a laugh in response. He loved that she was just outside of his office. Tracy had been his rock through his years at Parker & Watson. She knew him inside and out. ''Why didn't you just come into my office?'' he asked. ''You don't have to call me.''

''_Well, this is urgent.'' _she began. _''I heard that Lauren Parker is on her way down here to see you and I knew I couldn't beat her to your office with these heels.'' _she said as she showed him her high heels.

''You're only a few feet away. I can see you from here.'' he contradicted. ''How do you know that Lauren is coming down?''

Tracy laughed into the phone, realizing that he underestimated her. _''I have my moles in this office, Griffen.'' _she whispered as she saw Lauren Parker heading towards them. _''I know everything and I will find out everything.''_

''Good to know. I'll never talk about you behind your back.'' he said with a wide smile on his face. ''But I'll find your moles, Tracy. You won't have power in this office for much longer.'' he joked.

''_That'll never happen, Griffen. I only picked the best so even you can't find them.'' _she said. _''Oh, the queen is only a few feet away. I have to hang but I'll come to talk to you as soon as she's gone.''_

''Fine.'' he said as he heard the line go dead. He saw that Tracy turned her attention back to her work when Lauren Parker appeared in front of his office. Griffen gestured for her to come inside as he stayed in his seat. He saw and angry look on her face and he knew it meant that she knew about the Lewis situation.

''We need to talk about the case, Griffen.'' she announced as she stood in front of his desk. She wasn't going to sit down because the conversation was going to be easy and simple. ''I've decided to put Wesley Evans and Isaac Cohen on this case with you.''

Griffen rose from his chair in anger. ''You can't just do that.''

''I can do whatever I want. I'm still your boss and this firm can't lose Brian Lewis or Richardson Insurance Group as our clients.'' Lauren explained, knowing Griffen wasn't going to make it easy for her. She knew he liked to work alone and it was a surprise that he even hired an associate. ''Don't screw this up!'' she said as she was about to turn around but his voice stopped her.

''Do I need to remind you that I brought Brian Lewis and the Richardson Insurance Group in as our clients?'' he reminded her. ''This is my case and I don't need any help.''

''Don't pick a fight with me, Griffen. Not over this case. You'll work with Cohen and Evans.'' she started. ''This is not up for discussion.''

He stepped away from his desk and stopped right in front of her. ''Don't put your anger out on me, Lauren.'' he whispered, knowing why she was so uptight in the past couple of weeks. ''I know you're having problems with Richard Watson and I want to help you.''

''Nothing is happening between me and Richard, Griffen.'' she explained. ''We're just having different opinions about some partners in this firm.''

''Is it about me?'' he asked, meeting her eyes and he realized it was about him. ''What did I do wrong now?''

''Nothing,'' Lauren began. ''But you have a tendency to cross the line with a lot of cases and Richard wants me to keep you in line. So that's why I put Evans and Cohen with you on the Lewis case.''

''Great,'' he said, shrugging his shoulders. ''I don't want to make your life harder so I'll work with them. But just for this one case!'' he added in a hurry.

Lauren turned around. She was happy that he listened to her and she knew that was a rare thing for the stubborn man. ''Turn it into victory, Griffen!''

''I will.'' he said while he stepped back behind his desk. He was about to sit down when he saw JJ walking by his office. By the looks of it, she wasn't looking for him but for someone else.

He walked out of his office and saw that she was making her way towards the big conference room in the middle of the floor. He followed her but he stopped when he saw her talking to one of the associates. It was Wesley Evans' associate, Benjamin Morris. They seemed to be hitting it off and he felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't know why. He wasn't the jealous type but JJ seemed to bring out in him.

He walked towards JJ when Benjamin disappeared into the conference room. He stepped right in front of her and saw a smile appear on her face. ''What are you doing up here?'' he asked curiously.

''Wesley Evans came to me and said I had to work with Benjamin.'' she explained as she realized he didn't know anything about it. ''I thought you knew.''

''I didn't.'' he said angrily. ''Why didn't you come to me first?''

''Because he told me to work with Benjamin. He's a Senior Partner as well, Griffen. I couldn't say no.'' she said defensively. ''I didn't realize you would get angry about this. I'm sorry.''

''It's fine. Just come to me the next time. I'm your commanding officer. I can get you off this if I wanted to because you work for me. Not for Evans.'' he explained. ''I'll talk to him about. What are you two going to be working on?''

JJ sighed deeply before answering. ''I thought it might a good idea to dig into the pasts of all the members on the board of directors at Richardson Insurance Group.'' she started. ''I just feel like Brian had another reason for threatening Phillips. Something isn't right and I'll find out what's going on.''

Griffen took a step back. ''Sounds good. I'll be in my office all day to figure out a way to stall the ADA to file the charges.'' he started. ''Come to me when you find something. I don't just want to hand anything over to Evans or Cohen.''

''Of course.'' JJ reassured and Griffen immediately turned his back to her and left JJ standing in front of the conference room. JJ walked inside and saw that Benjamin was already with his head in the files. She liked the guy. He was fast and to the point. He was also very welcoming which made the job a lot easier.

''Is there anything you want to know, Morris?'' JJ asked as she sat down across from him.

''First of all, call me Ben please.'' he smirked, meeting her eyes. ''And second of all, my boss got me up to speed earlier this morning.''

''Great.'' she whispered. ''And you can call me JJ by the way.''

''I will definitely do that.'' he said.

''Well, let's get to work. We need to find something or else Griffen might kill me. I noticed he isn't in the best mood today so I don't want to disappoint him.'' she explained.

''He's not the easiest guy to work for. But I do know that he's one hell of a lawyer.''

''I know.'' JJ said as she refocused on the file in front of her. The board of directors consisted out of twenty people so it was going to take a long time to check out everybody. But she was willing to do it if it meant that they were going to beat Hotch. It wasn't the only thing that drove her. She also wanted to be a good lawyer like Griffen which meant she had to work hard for a good reputation and she knew it took years to build one like Griffen's. She just hoped that she would be just as good as him one day.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's pretty short. I just couldn't write more because I was too tired but I'll try to make tomorrow's chapter longer. I want to keep trying to update daily because your support has been amazing and I want to give something back in return. I hope these updates are enough.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Westie80, Sophia0665, Christiangirl and Snowbeardolphin!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revealed truth**

The case was still haunting Griffen all day. He had been stuck in a conference room with Isaac Cohen and Wesley Evans, so he needed a break for a moment. His head had been stuck in reverse and he didn't know why. Something was bothering him but he couldn't figure it out. Nothing ever stood in his way when it came to a case but somehow he didn't seem like himself. His brains were on repeat and he wished he could take a break for moment. Maybe for him a point had come where he realized that he couldn't win every case. But he wanted to uphold his reputation more than anything. He had worked years to get to where he was. Senior partner at Parker & Watson wasn't a small accomplishment. It was a great one. Not many people were ever able to get a job like that, especially not at a firm like that. He was lucky but he worked hard to achieve his dreams and now that he had gotten everything he ever wished for, he knew a lot was still missing from his life. But he just wasn't willing to admit that truth yet. It was too hard for him to admit his lack of company. Sure, he had company but it was never anything serious. It had been a long time since he had been in a real committed relationship and there were moments when he missed it.

But for now he couldn't think about his life outside the office. He decided to take a lunch break to have a moment of peace, knowing he would be all alone. He went to his favorite coffee house just a block away from the office. He went there every single day to eat and to drink something. It was the only time during the day that he had some time to himself. The rest of his time was spent with clients, in court, in depositions or meetings. And that was exactly the life he always wanted to have. He wanted to be a lawyer since he was a little kid and he never gave up and that dream and it led him to where he was.

Griffen was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a very familiar face in front of the coffee house. It was the last face he wanted to see. So he kept walking and just walked inside, hearing the footsteps behind him. He finally turned around with his hands in his pockets. ''Hotchner, what do you want now?''

''Who says I want anything?'' Hotch asked, smiling as he noticed the doubt on his opponents face. It made him look weak and Griffen West never looked weak. Well, he wasn't supposed to and somehow Hotch felt like he was about to make history in a weird way. ''Oh, the trial starts next week by the way.'' he announced.

Griffen stepped in the line for his lunch. He wasn't going to give Hotch too much to time to talk so he just did what usually did. ''I think it's really sad that you came all the way out here just to tell me that.''

''I didn't come here for you, Griffen. You're not that important. Believe me, you're not on my mind.'' Hotch mocked, knowing he was. It bugged him that JJ worked for the man. He just couldn't see her working for him. It seemed so unnatural for her. ''I just thought I would tell you. I wouldn't want you to forget that you're about to lose your very first case.''

Griffen quickly gave his order. Afterwards he turned around to face Hotch with an annoyed expression but he didn't show his anger. He wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction. He didn't deserve a moment of it. ''You're underestimating me, Hotchner. You might think you've won but my people are working on it and this case will be over by the end of the week. Don't worry about it.''

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. ''Your people?'' Hotch asked loudly. ''You only have on associate.''

Griffen stared off into the distance as he thought about JJ. ''She's one hell of an associate and she wants to take you down as much as me so we have something in common.''

''She's probably willing to wipe the floor with me because she's my ex.'' he said boldly, knowing it might cause a drift between JJ and Griffen. He knew JJ well enough to know she would never tell her boss about her past with him. And he knew Griffen would never accept anyone who lied to his face. Plus, he couldn't keep himself from saying it. It just slipped. Well, that's what he told himself. In reality he knew he would do anything to show JJ what kind of man he was.

Griffen was so shocked that he walked out of the coffee house without his order. ''What are you talking about?''

''Oh, she didn't tell you?'' he asked with a fake expression. ''I guess you should talk to JJ about it. I don't want to break her privacy. I already said too much.'' he added. ''I have to go now.''

Griffen was walking back towards the office with a feeling of overwhelming anger. He wasn't angry that JJ used to date Aaron Hotchner. He was angry that she lied to him about it. He didn't want any secrets because he needed to be able to trust her. It was important with their job. They had to be able to rely on one another and in that moment he didn't know what to think. His head was still spinning when he stepped into the elevator to go back to his office.

He stepped from the elevator once it was at the floor. He stepped out of it, already seeing JJ sitting in the conference room. She looked extremely busy and as he watched her, he wondered if he made the right choice for an associate. He hated lying more than anything and he didn't expect JJ to lie to his face. But as he looked at her, he saw so many things that made her perfect for the job. Her looks were a big plus. But it was also the way she handled herself. She always seemed so gracious. But Griffen knew he had to tell JJ he didn't accept her behavior. He couldn't let her think it was okay to lie to him because it wasn't. He needed trust her if he was going to continue to work with her for the next years to come.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's another short one. I barely had any time so this was all I could do, but I hope I can come with longer chapters next week. I hope you all enjoy it!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, Westie80, handsome-uks, Snowbeardolphin, talonat and red2013.

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 11: First lead**

He was still frozen with his feet on the ground a few minutes later. He knew it wasn't the right thing to talk to JJ about her past with Aaron Hotchner. He couldn't let personal history with an ADA destroy his case, but his head wondered why JJ wanted to beat a man she used to date. It only pointed to heartbreak and deep down he felt for her. She was just one of those people you instantly liked. Her heart was in the right place and she always had a smile on her face. He was blown away by her the first time he saw her. He just never told her that. It would be extremely unprofessional and their one night three years ago was buried. They promised each other that it was all about comfort and companionship for just one mind blowing night. He didn't think about it too much because he would do anything to keep his reputation and sleeping with his own associate was definitely not on that list so he forced himself to forget.

JJ leaned back in the chair as she sighed deeply. She had been going through dozens of files and she hadn't found anything yet. She was slowly starting to believe that her gut feeling wasn't right and that disappointed her. She wanted to be right and find a good lead. She also wanted beat Hotch. Just to prove that he wasn't as great as he thought he was. She looked up from her file, meeting Griffen's eyes. He was staring at her and she just stared back. She took a moment before she rose from the chair and she just analyzed his presence. He had this away about him that made her admire him. He had a real presence and everyone saw him. It was everything. The way he walked, talked, laughed and looked. And sometimes she caught herself thinking back to the night she first met him. It was a night that she needed so desperately years ago. It reaffirmed her beliefs in love and chemistry. She always knew he was handsome in the classic businessman kind of way, but that night she just felt cared for and that hadn't happened in a very long time. He was the type of man everyone admired and every girl would dream about being with a man like him. But JJ knew that their relationship was strictly professional and at the moment she didn't need a relationship in her life. She wasn't looking for another disappointment. For now she just needed a job and some freedom in her life, which she already had. But she knew her job was more than just one that would last from nine to five each day. It was hard work and it was going to take a lot to keep it up.

JJ silently stepped out of the conference room and approached Griffen. She noticed that he seemed to be somewhere else with his mind. ''Where did you come from?'' she asking, hoping to get his attention.

He looked at her for one second before he turned his gaze ahead of him. ''I just came back from my lunch break.'' he replied. ''Have you found anything yet?''

JJ shook her head in response. ''I've been looking through bank statements and phone records but there isn't anything suspicious. This might be for nothing.''

''Just keep going!'' he said angrily. ''We need to crack this case open. I need you to find something!'' he stated. ''I don't care if you use magic. Just as long as we can win this thing! So go back into that conference room and find me something.'' he ordered as he saw the expression on JJ's face change immediately. ''Standing here won't affect the outcome of this case. So please go back in there and find me something!'' he said before he walked away to go back to his own office.

JJ was surprised by his sudden outburst but she still listened to him. She realized something had to be done. Griffen couldn't lose his client and even JJ didn't want to lose her very first case. It would be a disappointment.

* * *

About four hours later it seemed like there was no hope for the case to be won. But that was until JJ noticed some similarities in the bank statements of two members of the board of directors. She saw that they spent time in the same hotels and restaurants at the exact same time and she could almost be angry at herself for not noticing it earlier. So she grabbed the files and was on her way out of the conference room when she almost bumped into Wesley Evans. She instantly took a step back with the files clutched in her hands, against her chest.

''What do you have?'' Wesley asked, seeing JJ holding two files in her hands and she was on her way out the conference room.

''I think I might have a new lead.'' she answered. ''I was just on my way to Griffen to tell me.''

''You can show me!'' he offered. ''We're working on this together Jareau.'' he pointed out when JJ didn't move an inch.

JJ knew she might get into trouble with Griffen over it, but Wesley Evans was also a senior partner and she wasn't going to withhold information from him. It would only make her job more difficult. ''I think Brian Lewis is dating, Nancy Livingston, another member on the board of directors.''

''Why do you think this has anything to do with our case?''

''Brian Lewis has never told Griffen that he was dating anyone who works for Richardson Insurance Group.'' she began to explain. ''In fact, he told Griffen he wasn't with anyone at all.''

''Good work, Jareau.'' Wesley complimented. ''Now we just need evidence. We should put a private investigator on Lewis to check his every move. It might give us a way to win this case.'' he suggested.

''I might know someone who knows a private investigator. Do you want me to take care of it?''

''Yeah, do it. I'll talk to Griffen about this new lead.''

''Thank you, sir.'' JJ said before she turned around to walk to the elevators. She might have been the one to break the case wide open and it made her proud. She just hoped that Griffen would feel the same way. She didn't want to disappoint him at all. She just wanted a good outcome for the case.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's another one. For today it was all I could do. I've been so busy and I'll try to make some time to make my chapters longer. For now I hope everyone enjoys this!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, jenny crum, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin and CM Fan!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family favor**

JJ had rushed from the building to take a cab all the way to the other side of town. She wanted to know more about what was going on with their case and according to Wesley Evans it was the best way to establish evidence. To JJ it also seemed like a great way to convince Brian Lewis to tell the real truth and JJ hoped he would tell it sooner than later. She needed something to reassure a win on the case. But everything seemed to be looking up so her worrying had become less.

JJ jumped from the cab after she gave the money. She rushed inside the police station, hoping to find her uncle. She knew he was working. She just didn't know if he was at the station. She needed him and his presence was extremely important and once she saw him behind his desk, she felt like she could breathe again. She quickly made her way towards him, noticing that Tom hadn't even seen her.

''Hello Detective Murphy.'' JJ said as she stopped right in front of his desk. ''I was hoping you could help me with something.''

Tom looked up when he heard JJ's voice. A wide smile appeared on his face and he rose from the chair to give her a tight hug. He once again sat down and looked at her in surprise. He didn't realize she would come by and her visit was a total surprise to him. But it was definitely a good one. ''It's great to see you, JJ.'' he began. ''But what are you doing here? It doesn't look like a social call.'' he noticed as JJ sat down across from him.

She shook her head firmly. ''I'm here about work.'' she started. ''I'm working on my first case and we hit a dead end until this afternoon. I found some information on our client but we need confirmation about his activities.'' she went on and Tom suddenly interrupted her.

''You want to hire a Private Investigator?'' he asked with astonishment. ''Did Griffen put you up to this?'' Tom asked, noticing a hint of discomfort on JJ's face. ''What's going on, JJ?''

JJ shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to talk about her altercation with Hotch. She wanted the man out of her life as quickly as possible. His presence made her life unbearable. It was eating away at her, knowing that he didn't seem to truly regret his choice seven years ago. He just moved on and got married without looking back or even contacting her. She knew contact might have been a mistake but she expected more from him than to just throw her out of his life. It was literally what he did and now he was asking for her forgiveness but she wasn't going to hand it over. Not to him of all people. A lot would have to happen if she ever could. ''Nothing.'' she replied. ''I just need a number of a good PI. And I need result within two days.''

Tom saw the frustration and hurt on her face. He hadn't seen JJ like that in a very long time. He thought she was happy but in that moment she looked angry and sad. ''I can give you a PI. But I want to know what's going on with you first.''

JJ rose from the chair and she was about to walk away when Tom started to follow her to the stairwell. She wasn't going to let him baby her. Sometimes they looked at her like a child, but she wasn't. She had grown up and she was leading her own life. She made her own decisions and she didn't need her aunt and uncle to interfere in her life. They had done that more than enough. ''It's none of your business. I just need a number. That's all.'' she said.

''You're family, JJ. That makes it my business.''

''No, it doesn't.'' she replied in anger. ''My job, my life and my choices aren't anything you need to worry about. I just hate it when you treat me like a teenager. I'm not the little Jennifer Jareau anymore, Tom.''

''I am just worried. You don't look so happy so I thought I would just ask you.'' he explained apologetically.

JJ took a step back. ''The case I'm working on is against Aaron Hotchner.'' she began. ''He's the ADA and he's making my life a thousand times harder by just being in it again. I just can't stand to see him.''

''I'm so sorry, JJ.'' Tom said. ''I didn't know. I wish I could kick his ass.''

JJ felt the anger rise. ''Don't act like you're a hero, Tom.'' she started. ''We both know that Sara is the one who told Aaron to break up with me. The hurt that I had to go through was because she told him to let me go.'' she went on, seeing the realization on his face. ''Don't try to make me feel better about this. It's not fair.''

''You're right. I'll stop.'' he agreed. ''But you can kick his ass in court for me. I don't like Griffen either but Aaron Hotchner is even worse. So take him down.''

''I will.'' JJ said in a laugh as she took a step down the stairs, thinking Tom wasn't going to help her with an PI. He seemed against it.

''I'll send you the address of someone I know.'' Tom said softly when JJ already had her back turned towards him.

JJ turned around to face him. ''Thank you.'' she whispered as she turned around. His help was probably going to make their case and she couldn't wait to talk to Griffen about the new leads. She hoped he would excited. He had to be. He wanted to beat Hotch just as much as she did and it led her to wonder what made Griffen hate the one and only Aaron Hotchner.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the next one. I hope you all like this.

Special thanks to Westie80, red2013, Sophia0665, Christiangirl and jenny crum!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 13: The truth comes out**

Hours passed by and JJ had a meeting with an PI and afterwards she decided to go back to the office. She was reassured that she would get results as quickly as possible. She had discussed the urgency about the case and the PI, Tyler Larson, agreed and decided to start right away. JJ felt good about everything that was happening. She felt like the case was about to turn into a big win and that was all she ever wanted to happen. Not just for her but for Griffen as well. He had made it clear to her how important Brian Lewis was to the firm, so she was putting everything she had into it. Well, that's what she hoped. Maybe a nice chat with Hotch would've helped but she wasn't going to be nice to someone who hurt her. Her integrity wasn't something she could just throw away on a whim. Not even for Hotch. Deep down she knew she needed answers from him. She wanted know how he was and how his child was doing. Maybe his choice was really the best for both of them, but there had been too many times when JJ just couldn't believe that. The pain she felt seven years ago never seemed like the right thing. She understood that he wanted to be a father to his child. She just didn't know why he was so persistent to let her go in the process.

JJ forced herself to snap from her haze when her phone started ringing. She picked it up when she noticed the caller ID belonged to Tyler Larson.

''Jennifer Jareau,'' she greeted.

''_Hey,'' _he greeted back. _''I spotted your couple within minutes of following them. I have pictures of them holding hands and kissing. So I think there's enough for you to confront them.''_

JJ was shocked that it had only taken him three hours to deliver what they needed. But it was better for the case and for Brian Lewis himself. Every second was a loss of valuable time because the court date was nearing and Griffen had nothing to prepare a reasonable defense. The entire case seem like a done deal until JJ discovered the relationship. ''I guess you really tell the truth when you said you wouldn't disappoint.''

''_Now you know.'' _he replied with a laugh. _''They just returned to his apartment. So you can meet me here to get the pictures.'' _he suggested.

''I was just about to step into the office but I'll come back right now. Stay put.'' she replied. ''I'll be there in twenty minutes.''

''_See you!'' _

JJ hung up her phone as she turned around to walk outside again and she noticed that Griffen just stepped from his car and was on his way inside the building. JJ quickly made her way to the side door. She wanted to avoid him until she had everything to prove the relationship between Brian Lewis and Nancy Livingston. But she also wanted to avoid his anger because he had been in a bad mood all day and she didn't know why. For now she just needed to focus on the case and Griffen's mood could be discussed later on.

* * *

It took JJ a little longer than twenty minutes to get to Tyler Larson but he didn't seem to mind. She got the pictures from him and she was happy to see that he had told the truth. Everything was there and now she had enough but she wouldn't get anywhere without talking to Brian Lewis. She needed to know why he hid his relationship from his own lawyers. There was probably a reason for it and JJ was going to get it. She was on her way inside his apartment, hoping she could pull it off. She never even thought about what the consequences could be for what she was about to do. There wasn't a second when she thought about what Griffen would do if he ever found out what she was going to do behind his back.

JJ stopped in front of the apartment door and she knocked on the door patiently. She heard voices and movement on the other side of the door. When the door was opened she noticed the surprised look on Lewis' face. ''Hello, Mr. Lewis,'' she started as she hovered in the doorway. ''Could I talk to you for a moment?''

''Of course.'' Brian replied. ''Come in!''

JJ stepped inside the apartment and looked around her, noticing the huge art collection that was on the wall. She stopped to look at everything for a moment, realizing Brian Lewis could be richer than her own boss. ''Your apartment is beautiful, sir.'' she said politely.

''Thank you. But why are you here?'' he asked with confusion. ''I thought Griffen would handle all contact with me.''

''I work for him so this shouldn't be a problem.'' she started. ''I'm here to talk about the reason why you decided to extort Mr. Philips when there's nothing you could possibly gain from his departure as CEO of Richardson Insurance Group.''

He took a step towards JJ, knowing she was about say something else that could potentially be something like the truth. ''I already told Griffen that I didn't think Greg Phillips deserved his promotion and I wanted him to step down as CEO.''

''No one in their right mind would do that.'' JJ said bluntly. ''The charges against you are very serious, Mr. Lewis. Especially after Mr. Phillips did step down as CEO. The extortion charge is real and you might end up in prison for a dumb mistake.''

''Did you come all the way out here to tell me that?'' he asked in anger. ''Or is there anything else you want to add to that?''

JJ pulled out the envelope from her purse and she handed him all the photos. ''I know, Mr. Lewis.'' she mumbled as she watched him take out the pictures.

Brian went through all the pictures, realizing someone had been following him around. It angered him and he wasn't going to take it. ''How did you get these?''

''Our firm hired a PI when we realized you were dating another member on the board of directors.'' JJ began. ''We both know that fraternization is frowned upon in your company. So did you threaten Mr. Phillips because he found out about your relationship with Nancy Livingston?''

''No!'' he shot back. ''I would never do that!''

''Then why did you do it?''

Brian slowly sat down on the couch behind him. He gestured for JJ to sit down as well. ''Have a seat please!'' he invited as kindly as possible, knowing the truth had to come out. He didn't want to say it because he promised Nancy to keep everything a secret. But it was no longer going to stay a secret and it could help the case a lot. ''Nancy and I have been dating for a little over a year. We're actually engaged.'' he began when JJ interrupted him.

''Congratulations!'' she whispered.

''Thank you.'' he said. ''But our relationship hasn't been easy in the past couple of months.'' he went on, preparing himself. ''Nancy and Greg Phillips traveled to Miami four months ago to meet with one of our important clients and Nancy came back a different person.'' he croaked out. ''I always knew Greg flirted with her and tried to ask her out multiple times but she always turned him down.''

JJ felt the story was taking a turn for the worse and she was mentally preparing herself for the truth, but a part of her knew what he was going to say to her. So she just nodded in response to let him know she was listening closely.

''About a week later she broke up with me and told me to stay away and I knew something had happened.'' he explained. ''At first I thought she cheated on me so I went to her apartment and demanded the truth. She broke down in tears and told me Greg Phillips raped her in her hotel room.'' he murmured as a tear rolled down his face. ''I said she should talk to the police but Greg threatened to hurt me and everyone she cared about so she wanted to stay quiet.''

JJ could feel his pain and she suddenly felt like he had every right to extort Phillips to step down from his position as CEO of the company. ''I'm so sorry.''

''I just couldn't stand him anymore. I wanted to hurt him so badly and I just panicked and sent him those emails in the hopes that he would just step down so Nancy no longer had to face him but he wasn't scared and just went to the ADA to press charges.'' he said. ''I never thought this would happen to us. I didn't want to do it. But I would do anything to protect Nancy because I love her so much. She didn't deserve any of this.''

JJ rose from the couch and looked at him with compassion. ''I'll talk to Griffen about all of this.'' she explained. ''After the ADA hears this, he will probably drop all charges.'' she went on. ''Phillips might even be the one who will be put in jail for his crime.''

''Thank you.'' Brian said as he followed JJ to the door. He was thankful for her persistence but he couldn't believe that his own lawyers hired a PI behind his back. He couldn't believe Griffen would actually to that. Brian had known Griffen for a long time and he never thought he was capable of that.

''I'll talk to you later, sir.'' JJ said before she walked away with a knot in her stomach. The case was worse than she ever anticipated. And in that moment she felt like becoming an ADA like Hotch and charging Phillips with rape. But it wasn't her job to do that. But for today she had done something right. Brian Lewis was probably going to get off free like he deserved and that meant the case was won.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it! I saw my reviews are getting close to 100 on this story and I still can't believe the amazing support from everyone. So I have decided to give the 100th reviewer a one-shot of their choice. I just really want to thank you guys for your ungoing support and I hope this is a good way to show my thanks.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, red2013, BAUMember, CM Fan, jenny crum and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Turning point**

It had been a long day for everyone who was working on the Lewis case and Griffen couldn't wait to finish the case and start with a new one. He hated the fact that other people were helping him with the case. It bruised his ego quite a bit because he knew he could close the case by himself and of course with JJ. As he thought about her, he wondered where she had been all day. He hadn't seen since his lunch break and he knew it wasn't like her to just leave the office. So he rose from his chair and made his way to the doors when he saw that Tracy was walking towards him.

Tracy opened the glass doors with worry on her face, knowing Griffen wasn't in the best mood. He had been on edge all day and Tracy knew it was best to leave him alone when he had days like that. ''Brian Lewis is coming up to see you.'' she announced, ready to turn back to her desk when he took a hold of her wrist. ''What is it Griffen?''

''Why is he here?'' he asked curiously. ''I told Brian he only needed to contact me when there was an emergency!''

''I don't know anything, Griffen. I'm just the messenger remember!''

Griffen walked back into his office in anger. He sat down behind his desk and sighed deeply, trying to get rid of his frustrations.

Tracy followed him inside because she wanted to know what was going on with her boss. He usually was nice and friendly but now he just seemed uptight and arrogant. It literally pissed her off that he wasn't talking to her about his problems or feelings, but she knew he never did that. He thought it made him look weak. ''What the hell is going on with you?'' she asked angrily.

''Nothing, Tracy. This case is just pushing my buttons.'' he replied.

''I don't think it's the case that's pushing your buttons. It's probably Aaron Hotchner, right?'' she asked, knowing that Griffen had a very bad past with the prosecutor. ''When are you going to let it go?''

Griffen turned around in his chair to look at his view, hoping he wouldn't snap at Tracy. She didn't do anything wrong. JJ was the one who kept a secret that could have everything to do with the outcome of their case. If her relationship with Hotch ended badly it could make Hotch vengeful and put it out on their client. Griffen knew personal relationship with people who had anything to do with his job were mostly complications and they always led to more problems then they started with. ''Don't start, Tracy. This has nothing to do with Aaron Hotchner but it has everything to do with my new associate.''

''JJ?'' she asked astonished. ''I actually like her a lot. It's only her second day. What did she do wrong?''

''Tracy, you should go back to work!'' he ordered professionally. ''Tell Brian that he can come in whenever he's ready.'' he said before she left his office with more confusion than when she entered.

Griffen watched as she went back to her desk and he saw Brian Lewis nearing his office at the same time. Griffen noticed the anger on his face and he realized something was terribly wrong. He had known Brian for a long time and he usually didn't look that upset. ''What happened?'' Griffen asked once Brian was inside his office. He started pacing through his office so he rose from his chair and leaned against the front of his desk. ''Brian!'' he called out.

Brian snapped from his thoughts and looked at Griffen. His lawyer. The person he was supposed to trust with his life. Well, almost his life. ''I'm wondering who the hell you think you are!'' he said angrily, his voice steady and calm. ''I talked to your pretty associate!'' he hinted.

Griffen had no idea what he was talking about and it angered him when JJ was mentioned in the conversation. ''What are you talking about? What did she do?''

''Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!'' Brian snapped. ''Why would you hire a PI to follow me? I thought you trusted me, Griffen. You're my lawyer because I thought I could trust you.''

He held up his hand to stop the conversation from going further. He didn't know what was happening and Brian's accusations sounded completely insane. ''Who hired a PI?'' he asked. ''I didn't hire a PI to follow you, Brian. I would never do that.''

''Well, it looks like your associate won this case for you without your knowledge.'' he began. ''But I'm not going to keep you as my lawyer when you don't even know what she has been up to.''

Griffen knew what he was about to say and he couldn't let it happen. Lauren Parker would be at war with him if he lost one of the most valuable clients to the firm. They couldn't lose Brian Lewis and the Richardson Insurance Group. ''I'll make all of this right, Brian. I'll talk to her.''

''Yeah, you should. Her actions were horrible, Griffen. She just dug into a part of my life that was supposed to stay private.'' he said angrily. ''If I were you I would seriously reconsider your judgment.''

''Stop there, Brian!'' Griffen warned. ''I'm your attorney and your friend but I don't appreciate you questioning my abilities to do my job.'' he started. ''Because no matter what you think, you just told me that my associate probably won this case. Which means she closed a case on her second day and I think that's really impressive.''

Brian took a step backwards. ''I don't care! I don't want a lawyer who can't keep his own people in check.'' he stated. ''You're fired and I'm going to make sure that Richardson Insurance Group will fire your firm as well as soon as this mess is handled.''

''It's your choice. I can't stop you but if you wind up in jail don't call me!'' Griffen said as he stepped back behind his desk. ''The door is over there!'' he pointed as he sat down. He sighed deeply, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. His associate lied to him and went behind his back. His oldest client fired him which was going to anger Lauren Parker. He felt like he had to wake up from the nightmare. He didn't know where the case went wrong and he did realize he should've kept an eye on JJ but he trusted her. He gave her his trust. He trusted her to do her job and talk to him if any steps needed to be taken.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the next one. Some tension in this chapter but there will be a lot more in this story. I hope you all still like this.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, jenny crum, CM Fan and Snowbeardolphin!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Work ethics**

JJ returned to the office to find that almost everyone was gone. She had only seen Benjamin in the conference room with Wesley Evans. All the other offices were empty and even the bullpen was deserted. So JJ dropped her purse on her desk and dropped down in her chair. It had been another long day. It was only her second day on the job and she was wondering if she could keep it up. She was exhausted and she wanted to go home but she needed to let Griffen know what had happened. But she wanted to stay in her seat for one moment to enjoy the piece and quietness. But she realized her moment was cut short when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around in the chair and saw Griffen standing there with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he always did. Bossy, powerful and a bit arrogant but as always the look suited him. JJ had realized it was who he was three years ago and she knew it wouldn't be easy to work for him, but she knew no job was easy. It wasn't like her life was that much harder because Griffen West was her boss.

Griffen sat down on the edge of desk behind him, analyzing JJ's appearance. She looked tired and on edge. But he wasn't going to go easy on her. She was probably the reason he lost a client and that wasn't something that could go unpunished. It was one of the biggest mistakes a lawyer could make. ''Where the hell have you been all day?'' he asked as he looked at his watch. It was ten o'clock and it looked she just returned.

''I think I found a way to win the case.'' JJ tried to say but interrupted her once she finished her sentence.

Griffen rose from the desk and took a step towards JJ. ''I just asked you where you were!'' he reminded her. He got no answer from her so he continued. ''So where the hell were you?''

''What's your problem?'' JJ asked, rising from the chair to face Griffen. She knew this wasn't going the way she hoped it would go. He looked angry and that wasn't something she wanted to experience.

''My problem?'' he repeated in disbelief. ''I have a problem with people who lie to my face! And I have a problem with people who go behind my back!''

''I…I…didn't…'' she stuttered but she stopped when she didn't know what to say next. It was like her thoughts went blank and she just had no idea where to start. Maybe it was the look on his face or maybe it was everything that happened in the past two days. Her life just seemed complicated once again. And that exactly what she wanted to avoid so desperately.

''You didn't hire a PI to follow Brian Lewis? You didn't talk to him without informing me first?'' he asked as JJ's face was filled with shock and surprise. ''Brian Lewis just fired this firm. We no longer represent him. So you did an amazing job!''

JJ froze when Griffen turned around and walked away. She just realized that Wesley Evans never informed Griffen about his orders for JJ. If he had done it, JJ wouldn't be yelled at by Griffen. She just realized he just used her to get a new lead on the case and she fell right in his trap. ''Wait!'' she called out as she walked to other side of the bullpen where Griffen stopped and turned around to face her again. ''Wesley Evans told me to hire a PI and he said he would tell you. You were supposed to know!'' she went on. ''This isn't my fault, Griffen.''

''I don't care what was supposed to happen. You work for me and you tell me what you're up to. You don't let Wesley Evans order you around!'' he yelled in response. ''We talked about it this morning.''

''Yeah, and you also told me that you would talk to him!'' she countered. ''But you obviously failed to do that.''

He took his hands out of his pockets and folded them across his chest. ''I want you to talk to Brian Lewis and get him back. I don't care if you have to beg or go on your knees. You're going to fix this!''

''Why don't you just do it yourself?'' JJ shot back. She whirled around and grabbed her belongings and headed for the door. She knew Griffen followed her but she didn't stop. She made her way towards the elevator and impatiently pushed the button, hoping the doors would open soon.

''Because you created this mess and now you're going to make it right.'' he said as he stepped in front of her to stop her from entering the elevator. ''If you leave I guess you're not the kind of person I thought you were.''

''I guess we agree then!'' she snapped. ''Because I thought you cared about your clients but I guess I was wrong about that as well.''

''It's not my job to care, Jareau. It's my job to get them out of their shit.'' he replied. ''It's my job to get the charges against Brian Lewis dropped. I'm not here to make friends with my clients and that's definitely not what you're here for.''

''What am I here for, Griffen?'' she asked angrily. ''Why the hell did you offer me this damn job if you can't even stand up for me?'' she added. ''You clearly didn't talk to Evans like you promised and now I'm the one who's being blamed for the loss of your client. The way I see it, you failed because this would've never happened if you talked to him.''

Griffen stepped away from the doors. ''Three years ago you told me you could do this job so I hired you. But if you don't like it now you should just quit.'' he suggested. ''It's not my job to be with you every step of the way. You're not a kid anymore and you sure as hell don't talk to me like this.'' he said. ''I suggest you go home and think about what you want!'' he hinted. He stepped next to JJ and let her walk into the elevator. He kept his eyes on her until the doors closed. He expected much more of her. He thought she would come to him just like they discussed but she failed to listen to him and it made him wonder if she was truly ready for the job. He needed someone who knew what loyalty was about and JJ didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

Griffen turned around and made his way towards the conference room, knowing Evans was working there with his associate. He needed to tell him what he thought of his actions. It was stupid and it betrayed him. He was supposed to trust his colleagues but the entire day seemed to make it impossible. He stepped from the elevator and turned around the corner seeing that both Evans and Morris were still in the conference room. Griffen knew that almost every senior partner at Parker & Watson feared him. He was the youngest person to ever be promoted to senior partner and most people knew his abilities. He was the best lawyer at the firm and some people hated him while others admired him. Griffen didn't like either of those people. He respected people who didn't care about his job status or work. That's why he liked JJ the first night he met her. She wasn't impressed by his presence. She wasn't easy to persuade but now he wondered if the girl he knew three years ago had changed. That night he got to experience a carefree JJ who did care about trust and loyalty. But now she just seemed different and she wasn't meeting his expectations.

Griffen pushed his feelings about JJ away and walked into the conference room. He saw Wesley looking up with a smile on his face and Griffen wondered what he was smiling about. ''How dare you!'' Griffen yelled. ''How could you just use my associate like that?''

Wesley took a step towards Griffen and put the files down on the table. ''I didn't use her. I just told her what to do and she was pretty eager to listen to me.'' he went on. ''It made me wonder what she would do to please you. You got a good one, Griffen.''

Griffen turned his attention to Benjamin Morris who was standing right behind Wesley with a feared expression. He looked like he wanted to run away but he didn't know what to do. ''Go home, Morris!'' Griffen ordered. He waited for him to leave until he continued the conversation. ''I want you to stay away from her. You're taking advantage of her abilities and we both know you hoped she would screw this up so you could save the day.''

''You're unbelievable, Griffen. I did this to secure a win on this case.'' he replied.

''Well, you did one hell of a job because Brian Lewis fired the firm, Evans.'' Griffen said angrily. ''Right now I'm going to let it pass and I won't tell Lauren about this, but if you pull another stunt with my associate I will make sure you won't step foot in this office again.'' he warned. ''Stay away from Jennifer Jareau!''

Wesley had never seen Griffen so protective and angry. It didn't suit him at all which led him to believe that Griffen protected JJ for other reasons. ''I've never seen you this emotional over an associate.'' he commented when Griffen turned around to walk out of the conference room. ''Dating colleagues is against regulations, Griffen.'' Wesley added in a hurry, seeing Griffen disappear. He didn't say another word and turned back to the files in front of him, knowing he should never come close to Jennifer Jareau again. Everyone knew Griffen had a good friendship with Lauren Parker and she didn't appreciate dishonesty. So he had to watch his back.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I had the worst day today. I woke up and decided to write a chapter for this story but my laptop didn't work. I went to the store and it has come to its end so now I have no laptop and I had no way to write and update a chapter. But one of my friends said I could use their laptop so here I am. Fortunately! I am going to buy a new laptop but I did lose everything on my laptop so I hope I can keep going with story because I lost my entire outlining for this but I will try to recreate it and keep updating. I'll stop my rambling now and let you all read. So here's next chapter. Short though. Sorry for that!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, jenny crum, Westie80, red2013 and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Convincing**

After her argument with Griffen, JJ left the office and hurried back to Brian Lewis's apartment. It was late and she didn't know if he would let her in but she wanted to rectify her mistake and earn Griffen's trust again. She knew it was going to be one of the most important things if she wanted stay with Parker & Watson in the future. It was only her second day on the job and she knew she belonged there. It had been her dream since she started college. The death of her family did add to the dream to become a lawyer one day. But she just never expected to work at such a big firm. But it had become more than reality. Right now she felt like she could lose her job if something else would go wrong and she wondered if Griffen would ever have her back again. He seemed angry about more than just the case and JJ realized she needed to talk to him about that. She didn't want there to be tension between them. It would never work. She just hoped it didn't have anything to do with the night they spent together three years ago. They promised one another to forget and never talk about it again. And now JJ realized that one night might ruin the rest of her career and she started to think it might have been the biggest mistake of her life. But on the other hand she knew she needed that night to remember what it was like to be with someone and to feel and care. He reminded her of what real intimacy was like and she knew she couldn't trade that feeling for the world.

JJ forced herself to snap from her dream state when she was once again standing in front of the apartment door of Brian Lewis. She knocked on the door, hoping the man was still awake and would give her a chance to explain why the case was so extremely important. She wanted Brian Lewis to rehire Griffen and Parker & Watson.

Brian Lewis opened his door with a deep sigh, immediately seeing JJ on the other side. He felt like throwing the door in her face. She had invaded his privacy. But more importantly she invaded Nancy's privacy. ''What do you want? Why can't you people just leave us the hell alone?'' he said as he took a step back. He knew Nancy was right behind him. She knew about everything that happened and she wasn't happy with it at all.

''I just need to explain, sir.'' she said as she walked inside, noticing the petite woman behind Brian. She was a beautiful women with a nice smile and JJ immediately approached her to shake her hand. ''I'm Jennifer Jareau, Ma'am.'' she introduced.

''I'm Nancy.'' Nancy said hoarsely, realizing JJ was one of the people who just discovered her secret. ''It's nice to meet you.''

''No, it is not!'' Brian interfered. ''I want you to leave!''

''You just need to know that Griffen didn't know anything about the PI. Another senior partner, Wesley Evans, told me to hire the PI to look into your relationship with Nancy.'' she began to explain. ''Griffen never knew. I know he's a dear friend to you, sir. But when it comes to these cases we as lawyers have to trust our clients to tell the truth.'' she went on. ''You withheld vital information that could keep you out of jail but you kept it from Griffen. I honestly think he has every reason to be mad at you. Not the other way around. You're his friend and you betrayed him and Griffen never lied to you. He didn't know. I did this. I'm at fault. Not him.'' she repeated.

''He should fire you.'' Brian responded in anger. ''I withheld the information for Nancy's sake.''

Nancy joined the conversation, knowing she needed to make Brian realize that the truth needed to come out once and for all. ''That wasn't your decision to make, Brian.'' she said with tears stinging in her eyes. ''I don't want you to go to jail for me. I love you and I will never let that happen to you.''

JJ took a step back to let the two of them have a moment. She watched as Brian hugged Nancy tightly to comfort her. It reminded JJ of the times she had with Hotch. He was always able to take away her pain and JJ saw the same thing happening in front of her. It was a blessing to witness a moment like that. It meant that true love did still exists. It wasn't just a myth. It was real and it was out there for everyone.

''Griffen can be arrogant and full of himself but he's a good and honest lawyer. He'll do anything to win and right now that's what you need.'' JJ explained. ''No one else will touch this case with the court date so close. Griffen is your only option and he's the only one who can give you the best defense.'' JJ added with pride, seeing she was getting to Brian.

''I'll think about it.'' he said.

''Thank you.'' JJ said as she turned around and walked out the door. She knew she got through to him and she hoped he would rehire Griffen. It would make most things right. And JJ would probably have no other problems with Griffen. Now she just needed to wait to see what was going to happen next.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, jenny crum and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Another meeting**

Tracy was nervously moving behind her desk the next morning. Griffen left the office late and came in early. He had barely slept and she knew he probably wasn't in the best mood after everything that happened with his case. He wasn't the easiest person to work for but many people never got to see the real man behind the façade. Tracy had known him for a long time and she knew he was kind and caring, he just never showed it when he felt threatened. She just hoped he wasn't going to push away JJ or Brian Lewis. He needed to embrace what happened and just move on from everything. There was no other way. She knew it was impossible for Griffen but she was going to do anything to convince him. She knew he would listen to her.

So she rose from her chair and hurried into his office. He was working behind his laptop when she took a seat across from him. She took a moment to look out the windows, just enjoying the gorgeous view. The man was extremely lucky with his office. It was breathtaking. ''Okay, so here I go…'' she breathed out, mentally preparing herself. ''This is one of those times when you'll get mad at me but in the end you'll forgive me. I know you will.''

Griffen laughed, knowing exactly what Tracy was talking about. They definitely had their moments together because they were both too stubborn to admit their own mistakes. It wasn't natural for either of them. ''What did I do that's bothering you?'' he asked. ''Or are you just messing with me?''

She put on a serious face to let him know she wasn't kidding. ''You're a jerk, Griffen. You know that.'' she began seriously. ''What the hell did you say to JJ?'' she asked.

''JJ? You're calling her JJ?'' he asked.

''Yes, Griffen. The girl is nice and she prefers to be called JJ. What's so wrong about that?''

He carefully closed his laptop and meet her eyes, seeing a lot of frustration in them. He didn't want to fight with Tracy. Especially not her. She was the only person who actually knew him and he liked that. ''She lost a client, Tracy.''

''So what?'' she asked angrily. ''That happens all the time.''

''I don't care. It doesn't happen on my watch!'' he countered. ''This wasn't just a mistake. She made a decision to not tell me about her plans. It was a decision!''

Tracy rose from her chair angrier than before. ''Damn it, Griffen!'' she said loudly. ''The girl just came walking in like she had seen ghosts. Cut her some slack!'' she demanded. ''Do I need to remind you of all the mistakes you made when you started here? Or even the mistakes you made at the DA's office?'' she went on. ''Every god damn lawyer makes mistakes. Even you, Griffen.''

''It's not even about her mistake, Tracy.'' he started. ''She lied to me. She withheld a personal relationship with someone who's involved in this case. It could jeopardize everything I've worked for.''

''Maybe you should just talk to her. Explain why you're mad. It might make everything easier.'' she suggested. ''You don't know everything about my life and I would never want you to. That's not what our relationship is about. You just need to trust more, Griffen.''

''I'm trying.''

''Try harder.'' she said as she made her way towards the door. She turned around to face him before she was going to leave. ''You're a good person. Just show it every once in a while.''

''You're so much better than me, Tracy!'' he smirked.

''Oh, I know.'' she agreed. ''And I just heard that Brian Lewis decided to rehire you, sir!'' she said as she was opening the doors.

''And you waited this long to tell me?''

''I just needed you to admit that you were wrong first.'' she explained.

Griffen smiled, knowing she knew him too well. She was a smart person and he was thankful for her presence in his life. But the news was unexpected and important. It meant he had to talk to Hotch again about dropping the charges. He knew JJ's discovery about the rape was going to be the thing that would secure a win for him. And in the end it might have been all worth it because it all turned out well. So for now he pushed his personal feelings aside and rose from the chair, grabbing his briefcase on the way out of the office.

He went one floor down and walked into the crowded bullpen. He immediately noticed that JJ was one of the only people who was actually working on something. He stopped for a moment to just look at her, hoping she was alright. She looked professional as always. She knew what to wear and she definitely knew how to wear it. He finally put one foot in front of the other when she turned around and looked at him for a second before turning back around again.

He stepped next to her desk and leaned against the wall behind him with his hands in his pockets. ''We have a meeting with the ADA.'' he stated firmly. ''Do you want to join me?''

JJ looked up in surprise. ''The ADA?'' she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

''Yes, Lewis rehired us. Only because of you.'' he added to let her know he was grateful. ''Thank you.''

''I didn't do it for you. I did it for this firm.'' she said flatly to keep the distance between them alive.

''So are you coming?'' he asked as he walked away, knowing she was going to join him. ''I won't wait forever.''

''Of course I am coming.'' she replied as she hurried to catch up with him. There was no way she could say no to a meeting with Hotch. But she knew a part of her said yes because she just wanted to see him again. She knew some of her feelings were resurfacing and she just hoped the rest would stay away because she couldn't fall in love with Aaron Hotchner again. This time she did know better. At least she hoped she did.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating yesterday. I just didn't find the time. But I am here with another chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to Westie80, jenny crum, Sophia0665, CM Fan, Christiangirl and Snowbeardolphin!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Different sides**

The drive to the DA's office was filled with nothing but silence. JJ was looking out the window as she let her thoughts go back and forth. One moment she was thinking about Hotch and the other she was thinking about the man next to her. Both men didn't seem like good people. When she first met Hotch, she thought he was an arrogant jackass but she got to know him better than that. She even fell for him, hard. And Griffen seemed to be the same. A tough exterior but on the inside he was probably caring and sweet. He just didn't show it at all and it made JJ wonder why. It had to be the cause of something bad. He acted like a jerk around some people while he seemed like a saint with others. It was very confusing. So JJ decided to break the silence and just ask her questions.

She sat up as she put a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Why do you hate Aaron Hotchner so much?'' she asked patiently, seeing that Griffen turned his gaze on her. His expression was full of questions. ''I mean, it looks like there's a lot of hostility between the two of you.''

''There is.'' he answered.

''But why?''

He sighed deeply. ''It's a long story so I'll keep it short.'' he began, knowing he didn't want to rehash that part of his past. It was a bad case. One of the worst he had ever seen because it became all too real. ''Hotchner mad a very big mistake a couple of years ago and I tried to tell him what to do. He didn't listen and someone had to pay with their life to face the consequences of his stubbornness.''

JJ realized she hit a nerve when he didn't go into detail but she was extremely curious. ''What happened?''

''It was my first case against Aaron Hotchner and it was also my second pro bono case with the firm.'' he started as he clutched his hands. ''I never liked pro bono cases but that one caught my eye.'' he went on and JJ kept nodding to let him know he could keep going. So he continued, seeing she was listening closely. ''A twenty-two year old man was arrested for killing a member in his gang. Fingerprints were found on the murder weapon and the DA thought they had a solid case.'' he mustered. ''But the guy was innocent. He had an alibi. He was having an affair and he didn't want his girlfriend to find out because he was sleeping with her best friend. So his mistress was the alibi.'' he went on. ''I was able to convince the judge in chambers to drop the charges against my client and Hotchner was convinced a murderer was going free.''

JJ didn't understand the entire story. ''But what happened next?''

''I told Hotchner to put my client in witness protection because the gang was probably still convinced he committed the murder.'' he said. ''He didn't do it and my client was killed two days later. He had been beaten up, stabbed and shot. He died a slow and painful death. But it was unnecessary. He didn't have to die if Hotchner just listened to me. So I still blame him for his mistake.''

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Griffen had every reason to be mad at Hotch. As an experienced lawyer and former prosecutor he tried to give Hotch advice but he turned it down and it cost someone's life. A life that could never be lived again. It was all for nothing and it made JJ wonder why Hotch just didn't listen.

''We're here.'' Griffen stated when the driver pulled up in front of the DA's office. He stepped from the car and was followed by JJ. He made his way into the building without saying a word. There wasn't much to say. JJ never why he didn't like her ex. Or whatever Hotch was to her. He still didn't know the entire story but he just wasn't going to assume anything until JJ decided to tell him about her past with the ADA.

''I think you're about to win a third time, Griffen.'' JJ stated as they stood in front of the office. ''He won't know what hit him when he hears the truth.''

''I know. That's what makes it so much fun.'' he said, smiling widely at JJ before he knocked on the door. But after he let his hands collide with the door and he waited for an invitation into the office of his enemy.

Hotch watched as both Griffen and JJ walked inside his office. They both had a grin on their faces and he knew it couldn't be any good but he kept his cool. ''Are you here to beg me for another deal?''

''No,'' Griffen said slowly to keep the suspense. He looked at JJ and waited for her to hand him the file. ''I think you should read this.'' he said as he threw the document on Hotch's desk.

Hotch grabbed the document and read a couple of sentences, realizing it might be the end of his case. It was twist he never expected to happen. Greg Phillips seemed like a good man who wanted the right thing. ''How did you discover this?''

''Well, I didn't!'' Griffen said, turning his attention to JJ. ''She did. Hell of a job for an associate.'' he said.

JJ realized he was complementing her and she felt the happiness pulsing through her body. But it was short lived when she looked at Hotch. It was as if his eyes were burning holes in her body. ''I noticed some similarities in bank statements. So I talked to Brian Lewis and he admitted he was in a relationship with Nancy Livingston.'' she said professionally. ''He also told me she was raped by Phillips while they were on a business trip. She gave a statement and signed it personally. It's behind the photos!''

''This means you'll be dropping all the charges against my client and in return you'll receive his full cooperation to charge Phillips with rape or sexual assault.'' Griffen stated simply. ''I win again and I hope you'll charge Phillips or we might get bigger problems than we already had.'' he said and he turned around to walk out the door. ''Jennifer, give him everything we have.'' he said before he left.

Hotch huffed once Griffen was gone. JJ was still in his office as he sat back down in his chair. ''The man is horrible.''

''Well, he's not the only one.'' JJ whispered, hoping he didn't hear her but he obviously did when he closed the file in anger.

''I can't believe you're working with that guy, JJ. You can so much better!''

JJ took a step forward. ''What are you trying to tell me, Aaron? That I am on the wrong side? That I should work at the DA's office?'' she summed up. ''Look around, Aaron! This place isn't any better than Parker & Watson.'' she said angrily. ''You're so called victim of extortion raped a member on the board of directors! And you fell right into his lies.'' she pointed out. ''From where I am standing I'm on the right side and I am loving it so far.''

''You've changed.'' he noticed. ''What happened to you?''

''Nothing. I just grew up.'' she answered as she turned around. She didn't look back as she left the office. She didn't want to talk to him. Talking to him hurt and seeing him hurt too. It was all too much for her to handle for now. She just wanted to move on from him and forget all about him. But that wasn't her choice to make.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Here's the one! I hope everyone likes it.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, jenny crum, Westie80 and Snowbeardolphin!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lies keep coming**

JJ walked out of the office in a hurry. She was with her mind in another world because she didn't even notice Griffen leaning with his back against a wall. She just kept walking until she found a restroom and she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned with her back against the door and forced herself to breathe properly. Hotch still gave her the chills and she hated herself for it. His presence clouded everything and it was like she couldn't function in his presence. She knew a very big part of her never moved on from him because the feelings were back and she wished she could put them in a tiny box in her head. But something told her she was never going to be able to do that.

On the other end of the building Griffen was waiting for JJ to walk out of the restroom. He could see on her face that she was having a hard time and he hated to see her hurt. And the thought that Hotch caused it made his insides boil. He was suddenly back in his life and now he was also confusing his associate and he knew it had to stop. So he looked around one more time to be sure JJ wasn't anywhere close by. He pushed open the door the office one more time and stopped in front of Hotch's desk.

''Are you here to defend JJ?'' Hotch asked, knowing Griffen came back inside for a reason. The look on his face was personal and scary, but Hotch wasn't intimidated. It seemed like he had met someone who was just like him. Cold and hard on the outside but very different deep down. Only Hotch didn't believe Griffen had a good side. To him, Griffen was the lawyer who as arrogant and got everything he ever wanted. ''She can stand up for herself, you know!''

''I don't care!'' Griffen shot back and he took two more steps forward. He put his hands on the wooden desk and leaned forward, making himself look more intimidating. ''Leave her alone!''

''She still hasn't told you?'' Hotch asked, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face. ''That's too bad.''

''Who gave you the right to treat her like this? To reveal part of her private life to her boss?'' he asked angrily. ''Who the hell do you think you are?''

Hotch rose from his chair in anger. ''And who are you?'' Hotch demanded. ''You don't know her like I do. You were never with her. You don't have the right to defend her to anyone.''

The second sentence caused Griffen's expression to change and he knew Hotch noticed it too. He was with JJ. Even if it was only for one night and now it seemed like the two of them were competing for a girl who wasn't interested in either of them. ''I thought you were married.'' he countered as he pointed at the photo of Hotch and Haley. ''My associate is no longer any of your business. She never will be! So stay the hell away from her!'' he warned, turning his back to Hotch.

''I will do anything I can to get JJ to forgive me, Griffen.'' Hotch began. ''She might never forgive me but I'm not giving up on a friendship with JJ. I know it could never be more but I do want her in my life.''

''You don't deserve her in your life!'' Griffen shot back. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door without looking back. He hoped he made himself clear to Hotch. It was time for him to leave JJ alone and let her do her job. It was what she was hired to do and she didn't need any distractions from a former boyfriend. But Griffen knew Hotch was probably more than just that. There was a tension between the two of them, he just couldn't place. And JJ was like a closed book. She barely showed any emotion and that shocked him. Three years ago she seemed like an outspoken person and he hoped she hadn't lost that quality because it gave her, her honesty.

JJ exited the restroom and she immediately noticed Griffen walking from Hotch's office at the same time. She slowly met him in the middle of the hallway, feeling a little better. ''Are we going?'' she asked flatly.

''Yeah, we can go.'' he said as they began to walk out of the building. ''Do you want to grab some lunch?''

''Sure,'' JJ agreed. ''I am actually pretty hungry and I can use a break from this case.''

Griffen and JJ both stepped inside the car. He waited until the doors were closed until he talked again. ''We'll probably start working on another case tomorrow. The Lewis case will be handled and we can finally move on from this one. It was a pretty bad one.''

''Yeah, I have to agree on that one.''

''There seemed to be a lot of tension between you and Hotchner.'' Griffen commented, hoping JJ would say something. But he didn't expect it to happen.

''Yes, there was.'' she started. ''Probably because the relationship between me and his brother ended badly. We became friends afterwards but it took some time.'' JJ lied, knowing her relationship with the two brother was far more complicated than she ever let on.

''Are you still in contact with him?''

''Sean?'' she asked in surprise. ''A lot actually. He joined doctors without borders two years ago so he has been gone for a long time but we email and write letters. He's still a very good friend.'' JJ said as she reminded her friendship with Sean. Even after her relationship with Hotch ended, he was a good friend to her. They talked on the phone and met up when they were in town. Their friendship had grown and they could rely on one another. JJ even told Sean about the night she first met Griffen. He was the one who told her to take the deal. She listened to him and took Griffen's deal. ''He's a good person.''

''It sounds like it.'' Griffen said, wondering what happened with JJ and the Hotchner brothers. She talked about Sean like he was a true friend. He just didn't know where Hotch fitted in and it drove him crazy.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Here's another one! I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, CM Fan and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Girl time**

The day was nearing its end and JJ thought she was once again all alone in the offices. Griffen had gone home early for a dinner date and all the other associates had left the bullpen two hours earlier. So it was late and JJ was still glued to her desk, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Outside of work, her life already seemed empty. She barely had any friends around and she had no one special in her life. All her friends were living and working somewhere else. Except for Hotch. He of course was living in the same city as her. She still couldn't believe the coincidence. It was like he had to keep showing up in her life and she wanted it to stop. It was just one of those things she had no control over, even if she wished she did.

''So you're one of those people?'' Tracy asked as she stepped into the bullpen. She slowly made her way towards JJ's desk. ''Why are you still here?''

JJ looked up with a smile on her face. Tracy was one of those incredibly perceptive people and JJ liked that about her. ''What are you talking about?''

''You're one of those people who lives in the office.'' Tracy replied. ''Girl, you're far too young and pretty to live here. Let's get you out of here.'' she said, taking JJ's arms and pulling her with her. ''I'll show you what a good time in New York City can be.''

''Could please tell me where we're going?'' JJ asked as she followed Tracy into the copy room. JJ didn't even know the room existed. She always used the other copy room. ''What is this?''

Tracy stepped in the middle of the empty room. She held up her hands and smiled widely. ''This is my closet, JJ!'' she said as she pointed to the closets that were against the back wall.

''You have a closet? In the office? Don't they use this room for anything?'' JJ asked curiously as she stepped next to Tracy.

''Well, there are rumors going around that this is the make-out closet, so no one wants to officially use it for anything. So I decided to put some clothes in here in case I needed to wear something different.'' she explained happily. ''And right now we both need a different outfit to go out.''

''I'm too tired to go out, Tracy. I really need to sleep.'' JJ yawned. ''It's late.''

''Its nine o'clock and you can sleep tomorrow.'' she countered. ''Wear this!'' she ordered, throwing a burgundy dress at JJ. ''I always wanted to wear that but it doesn't fit me. I think you'll fit into it.'' she added as she quickly grabbed a dress herself.

JJ quickly changed into the skintight dress. It fitted perfectly and she had to admit she looked pretty good when she looked in the mirror. She pulled her hair from the ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She turned around to look at Tracy who was almost unrecognizable. She looked beautiful in the black dress that she wore. Her light brown hair just got to her shoulders in nice curls. ''You look great, Tracy.'' JJ complimented. ''I have to say that it feels good to dress up. It has been ages for me.''

''You look hot! Like a hot hottie!'' Tracy joked as she stepped next to JJ to inspect herself in the mirror. ''This is going to be fun.''

''Griffen should see you like this.'' JJ commented in a laugh. ''Has he ever seen you like this?''

''No, never!'' Tracy replied. ''He's my boss so I don't share this part of my life with him.''

''So you and Griffen never…you know?'' JJ said, hinting at the subject. She just didn't want to put it too far out there. She barely knew Tracy and she didn't want to cross a line.

Tracy shook her head in response. ''No, I just don't sleep with colleagues.'' she began. ''And Griffen is like this person I can always count on. He's always there for me. I don't know what I'm supposed to call him. But I know sleeping together would ruin the relationship we have and I'm not willing to risk that for anything.''

JJ felt a part of her being reassured. She could see some hints between Tracy and Griffen. But now she understood. They were just very good friends. And it made her feel better because her boss was very attractive and sometimes she wished he wasn't her boss so she could get another night with him. ''Yeah, I understand.'' JJ said in a hurry, hoping Tracy wasn't going to ask her the same question.

Tracy noticed some discomfort on JJ's face and it immediately made her wonder what was she was thinking about. And then she got it. ''You didn't? You did?'' she asked in shock, holding her hands in front of her mouth as JJ nodded her head. ''Oh my god! You did! You slept with Griffen West!''

''Yeah, I did.'' JJ repeated as she leaned against the wall behind her. She was happy she could talk to someone about it. It had been ages since she had someone she could talk to about that part of her life. Sean was still one of her best friends but she couldn't tell him. A part of JJ was afraid that Hotch would find out some way, even though she knew Sean would never tell Hotch about her private life. That ship had sailed long ago.

''Was he good?'' Tracy asked boldly.

''Amazing!'' JJ sighed as she couldn't stop laughing when Tracy was still shocked. The look on her face was idiotic and funny at the same time. ''He's…wow!''

''I…I…I…just can't believe this. This is huge.'' she exclaimed. ''When did this happen?''

''Oh, it was three years ago when we first met.'' JJ began. ''I guess we both needed some company.''

''Well, you didn't pick the worst man to spent the night with.''

''I know!''

''You have to tell me everything!''

JJ sighed deeply before she started to talk. She knew she could talk about it for hours but she wouldn't do that. She just liked that she had Tracy to talk to. She was a great person and JJ already realized she might be a great friend one day.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm so sorry. I've been busy and I got some writer's block so my mind wasn't working with me in the past week. But here I am with a new chapter. So I hope this makes up for my absence.

I also wanted to let you know that I am going on holiday in two days so I won't be able to update for a week or so. But I hope I'll have some time to write so I can post as soon as I get back.

Special thanks to handsome-uks, jenny crum, Sophia0665, Westie80, Christiangirl, Snowbeardolphin and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Coincidences happen**

JJ stopped in front of the restaurant while Tracy was already on her way inside. She was frozen in her tracks because she knew that the place was extremely expensive and she had no idea how they could possibly afford the place. JJ just hoped she didn't have to pay. She wasn't the type of girl who liked small courses. A diner was good enough for her but she had entered a different lifestyle with different people in it. She just didn't know if it was the kind of person she would ever become. She had never been like that but she knew from experience that people could change.

Tracy stepped back outside when JJ didn't follow her inside. She stopped next to the blonde who was just staring ahead of her. ''Are you coming?''

JJ snapped from her thoughts and looked to her side. ''How can we afford this place?'' she asked in a laugh.

''With this!'' she exclaimed as she held the credit card in front of JJ.

JJ took it from her hands, realizing it didn't belong to Tracy. ''This is Griffen's.'' she pointed out. ''How did you get this?''

''Oh, calm down will you!'' Tracy said. ''It's the card he uses when he has appointments with clients.'' she explained.

''Yeah, sure. But why do you have it?'' JJ asked with concern. ''Look, I'm all for going out but I don't want any more issues with Griffen. So, I won't do this.''

''He knows I use it sometimes. He doesn't mind, JJ. It's all good. I promise.'' she assured, realizing JJ was a very moral person. ''You're such a goody goody.''

''Thanks.'' JJ said as a wide smile appeared on her face. ''Let's go inside then.''

JJ walked inside and looked around her to watch the people. The place was exactly like the restaurant where she used to work. It looked even classier. So that scared her. JJ just followed Tracy through the restaurant and sat down once they reached the table. She felt like she was out of place but she knew she looked good enough to fit in. She just needed a confidence boost. She never knew why her insecurities got the best of her. She was supposed to have the time of her life. She was young and fresh out of college. She had an entire life ahead of her but the only thing in the back of her head was the past. Nothing else.

''You seem off.'' Tracy hinted as JJ immediately looked up from the ground. ''I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's going on?''

JJ sighed deeply. ''It's just been a very long day.''

''Is that all?''

''For now it is.'' JJ replied as she looked behind Tracy, seeing two very familiar faces. It were the last faces she wanted to see and it was a huge coincidence to be running into them out of all the restaurants in New York. It was like the universe was playing some kind of trick on her and she was getting frustrated by it. ''Let's order some booze.'' JJ said with annoyance as she looked away from Hotch and Haley.

Hotch followed the hostess to the table as he held Haley's hand. It was the first time in weeks since they had some time to spend together and he was looking forward to it. He had picked one of the best restaurants in New York. He looked ahead of him and almost choked when he noticed the beautiful blondes sitting at one of the tables. It wasn't JJ's presence that made him choke but it was the way she was dressed. The dress was tight and showed of all her wonderful features. So his eyes were glued to her chest and he kept walking straight ahead without looking around. His sight was only on JJ and her body. Nothing else seemed to be in his way, but that was until he bumped against the chair Tracy was sitting in.

Hotch finally forced himself to look up. ''Oh, I'm so sorry!'' he apologized quickly. ''JJ?'' he said with a distant tone, trying to not be distracted by her.

Haley noticed her husband was acting out of character as they walked through the restaurant but the reason was confirmed when she heard the name and saw JJ. And looking at the blonde didn't help her feelings of doubt about her marriage. She looked stunning and natural. ''Aaron?'' Haley asked as she tapped his shoulder.

Hotch turned around to face Haley. ''Yeah?'' he wondered out loud as the tension rose. ''Oh, this is JJ.'' he introduced. ''JJ, this is my wife Haley.''

JJ felt like laughing because they had already met, but she realized Hotch wasn't himself. He seemed distracted. But JJ decided to be polite because she wasn't looking for problems. She just wanted to have some fun for once. She rose from the chair, eyeing Tracy in the process. She got a confused look from her but once Tracy turned around, JJ knew she realized who Hotch was. They too had met. ''It's nice to see you again, Haley.'' JJ said kindly as she shook her hand.

Hotch lost all sense of reality when JJ rose from the chair. The dress was skintight and showed off her perfect slender toned body. It caused him to flash back to the one time he got to admire that body. He had felt her responses to his touches and movements and it was heavenly, something he would never forget.

''Likewise.'' Haley said.

Tracy stood up as well. She could feel some tension but she thought they were JJ's friends. ''Would you guys like to eat with us?''

Haley turned around to her husband, knowing he was in another world with his imagination. She knew him too well. ''I think Aaron would love to.'' she said annoyed. ''Thank you.''

* * *

The rest of the evening was filled with talk about the weather and some cases. Neither Hotch nor JJ seemed to be willing to bring up the past. They barely even looked at one another. The stress made JJ dizzy and she wanted to escape and run like hell, to get away from everything. Hotch and Haley together, in front of her, was the last thing in the world she could handle in that moment.

''I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me!'' she said before walking away from the table.''

JJ walked into the restroom with tears stinging in her eyes. Seeing Hotch, talking to him, being close to him, was breaking her heart all over again. She thought her feelings were gone, that she had moved on from him but her heart was saying very different things. She was still hurt and she wondered if anyone would ever be able to take away that pain.

She walked to one of the sinks and turned on the water. She splashed some water in her face to freshen herself up. She felt dizzy and it was as if she had entered another world.

But the moment for herself was cut short when Hotch stormed into the restroom and locked the door behind him. JJ immediately turned around so she didn't have to look at him. She couldn't or she wouldn't. She no longer knew which one it was.

''JJ?'' Hotch asked, pain and sorrow in his voice. He took one step forward which caused JJ to turn around and take a step back. With each step he took, she stepped back.

JJ finally held up her hand, hoping he would finally get the message. ''Stay away from me!'' she whispered, but he took another step forward and JJ was with her back against the wall. Literally and figuratively. ''Just stay away!''

Hotch stopped in his tracks when the tears escaped JJ's eyes. ''JJ, please!'' he pleaded.

''No!'' she countered. ''I don't want to hear it, Aaron! Whatever you have to say, keep it to yourself…'' she said with pain. ''Because you've only been back in my life for three days and everything is screwed up. Everything!'' she went on. ''My feelings, my work, my life!''

''I know you're hurting but you're not the only one, JJ.'' he breathed out, realizing he was about to lose control of his emotions. He had to keep his grip. He had been doing that for seven years. ''We're both hurting here.''

''I don't care, Aaron. I just don't care.'' she replied. ''Because you're the one sitting at that table with your wife. It's not the other way around.''

''My marriage never had anything to do with what I feel for you, JJ. Never!'' he began. ''For years I tried to erase my feelings for you, but nothing worked. I got married for god sakes. But every time I'm in bed with my wife, I picture you. You're in my god damn mind the entire day!'' he yelled.

''I doesn't change anything.'' she cried out. ''You're still married, Aaron. And I can't forgive you.''

''JJ…''

She finally took a step forward and another one until she was standing right in front of him. She looked into his eyes, recognizing everything she fell in love with. The bad boy she was madly in love with was now standing in front of her as a grown man, a prosecutor nonetheless. ''When you showed up in my life seven years ago, I never intended to fall for you. I never wanted to hurt Sean or make my life more complicated than it was at the time.'' she started, slowly regaining her composure. ''But I did and you asked me to trust you, so I did. You asked me to be with you and I stayed with you.'' she went on and the tears reappeared once again. ''And then suddenly I had to watch you walk away from everything we were. From us. You just gave up, Aaron. It's that simple.''

''Of course it wasn't simple, JJ. You're the first person I ever truly loved. You showed me that. That will never be simple in my book.'' he said sadly. ''If I had a choice I would've chosen you. I always did.''

''I don't believe you. My family used to tell me we were wrong for each other. So many people knew that and I should've listened.''

Hotch stepped forward to close the distance, so there was no longer any space left between them. ''They were wrong, JJ.'' he said quickly. ''Our relationship survived so many hardships that it proved we were meant for each other.'' he went on. ''You showed me what kind of person I wanted to be one day. Because of you I'm a prosecutor, to do good.'' he whispered. ''Because of you, I decided to let you go because I couldn't be selfish anymore.''

''So this is my fault?'' she demanded angrily. ''I'm the reason for all this shit?''

''No, you're not.'' he whispered. His hand went up to cup her face but JJ took his hand and put it down. He could feel her body trembling and it broke him. He realized she was still in pain over him and he never wanted that life for her. He only wanted her to be happy. With anyone. Well, except Griffen West. ''I won't bother you anymore, JJ. I promise.'' he said with a broken voice. He had expected her to move on from him. It had been seven years. And he knew seven years should've resolved their issues. But from the pain in his own heart he should've known it was impossible to move on. The same counted for JJ. He just never looked at it like that.

In the past three days she wished he just walked away but in that moment she wasn't going to let him. He was walking away because it was easy. He wouldn't have to explain himself again. But she wanted to hear something. She deserved more than his crap about how her love lifted him up to be a better person. ''You still believe you did me a favor?'' she asked as she blocked his path. ''For once, have the decency to tell me the truth! I'm sick and tired of your love related explanations.'' she said angrily.

He knew what she was getting at. Everything he told her had been true. But when he broke up with her he felt so much more fear than he ever led on. ''I was scared, JJ.'' he admitted. ''I was twenty-three and I was about to have a baby and you just seemed too excited about us being together.'' he started. ''I didn't want that life while I was still so young.''

''Exactly.'' she agreed. ''That's all I needed to hear. Have a nice life, Aaron! I'm leaving.'' she said before walking out of the restroom.

She hurried back to the table and stopped next to Tracy. ''I'm not feeling so well. So I am going home.''

''I'll go with you.'' Tracy offered as she rose from the chair. ''Dinner is already paid for.'' she explained. ''Bye.'' Tracy said to Haley, leaving the woman all alone and with even more doubts than before.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: So I am back with a new chapter and I hope I can update more than I have in the past few weeks. It's been busy so I am happy that I finished this chapter.

Special thanks to handsome-uks, Sophia0665, jenny crum, red2013, CM Fan, Westie80, Christiangirl, Snowbeardolphin and K8e1!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Girl talk**

JJ stormed out of the restaurant without waiting for Tracy. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Hotch was driving her insane and he made her question everything all over again. It was unbearable to think about the man, who kept causing her so much hurt. It had to stop. She just didn't know how to put a stop to her feelings or how she could ever forget about his decisions.

JJ kept walking until she heard Tracy calling out her name from far behind her. So she finally stopped and turned around. She stood still for a moment until she walked forward to meet her halfway. ''I'm so sorry. I just needed to get out of there.''

''You must have on hell of a past with that guy.'' Tracy said with worry in her voice. ''Is there anything I should know about?''

''I'll tell you everything, but I want to get out of here first.'' JJ said as she hurried to a cab that was nearing the pavement. Her body was still trembling from everything that just happened. She still couldn't believe that Hotch kept cornering, every chance he got. It only showed her that he only cared about his only feelings and not hers. He acted the same way when she just met him and she hated that. She knew he could be a much better person, but it seemed like he had given up on his good side once again. And nothing in the world would ever be an excuse for that. She knew he had a rough past but that had nothing to do with the way he could act. If anything he should've learned from it. He should've learned from his parents' mistakes.

''JJ! Let's go!'' Tracy called out before she stepped into the cab. She realized JJ wasn't herself and it made her worry about the blonde. She seemed off, but Tracy knew she was about to find out the real reason for her behavior and she wondered if it had anything to do with the lie Griffen told her about.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Hotch returned to his table in a hurry, hoping Haley didn't notice anything about the renewed tension that would be at the table. But when he had a clear view of his table, he noticed that JJ and Tracy were gone. He felt his heart drop because he knew he was once again the cause. But he tried to keep his act as stoic as always to hide his pain from Haley. She had always been perceptive and sometimes he hated that about her. But his problems with JJ were his own and not Haley's. She didn't deserve to be stuck in the middle, but somehow the situation was just like that. It had always been like that, but it was never real because JJ wasn't in the picture till now. Her presence made his feelings ten times harder. Every doubt about his choice was multiplied and he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life when he choose to let JJ go and that choice affected him and Haley in the end. Hotch and Haley only decided to give their relationship another shot when Jack was six months old and he knew he had to try for the sake of his son. In the beginning everything seemed fine and fresh but as time moved forward he thought more and more about the blonde beauty that would forever own his heart. Nothing had ever changed that and even now he still felt the same.

''Where did they go?'' Hotch asked as he sat down in his chair. He could see the anger on Haley's face. ''What?''

''Don't act this stupid, Aaron. Don't even try!'' she said, rising from the chair. She turned around and started to walk out of the restaurant to go back to their car. She heard Hotch right behind her but he didn't say a word the entire walk. Haley jumped in the car and waited for Hotch to join her.

Hotch stood outside the car, not knowing what to do. He finally stepped inside when he was calmed down. ''We need to talk, Haley. This is urgent and it involves our family.''

''I know it does, Aaron. I know exactly what this is about and I'm not going to fight about this. Not this.''

''Do you want to talk about this now?'' he asked patiently, trying to hold her hand but she pulled away the moment he touched her. ''Haley…'' he whispered.

She looked him in the eye. ''I just want to go home to Jack. We can talk about this tomorrow, Aaron. Not tonight. I just want to forget for one more night.''

''Of course.'' he said, turning on the engine and pulling out of the parking spot. He had no idea what was next for him. He no longer knew if Haley wanted to give him a shot or if JJ would ever forgive his choice. His entire future was unknown and it was up to other people to make or break it.

* * *

JJ stepped from her kitchen with two wine glasses. She made her way towards the living room where Tracy was curiously waiting on her couch. It had been a long day and JJ needed somebody to talk to and Tracy seemed like someone who was quickly becoming a great friend. She was bubbly and impulsive and JJ loved that about her. It made her laugh on a bad day. So for JJ the woman's presence was definitely a good thing.

''How much do you want?'' JJ asked as she sat down on the other end of the couch with a bottle of wine. It was placed next to her couch because she always enjoyed a glass of wine.

''Just hit me!'' Tracy said as she held the glass in front of JJ. She waited until JJ was done pouring before she took it away. ''I think we're going to be drunk in the morning.''

''I don't care. I might need it.''

Tracy leaned against the couch as JJ turned towards her with her legs spread out in front of her. ''Now I just want to hear the story.'' she started. ''But I don't want to the short sobby version. I want the real long story that makes my heart melt.''

JJ put the glass on the coffee table and crossed her legs. ''Well, it all started about nine years ago when my parents and sister died in a car crash.'' she began, seeing the look on Tracy's face change instantly. ''I was in the car with them but I survived and it was a mystery to the investigators because there were no witnesses to the hit and run so the investigation was closed a couple of months later. I was sixteen at the time it happened and I suddenly lost my entire family so I moved in with my aunt and uncle.'' she went on, trying to keep her emotions in check. ''I went to a new school and I felt completely worthless. The death of my family changed me and I became depressed and I was just going from and back to school. That was all my life was about in the beginning.''

''What changed?'' Tracy asked, knowing something had changed for the better in JJ's life.

''I met Stacy, who introduced me to Sean Hotchner.'' JJ explained quickly.

Tracy knew the last name. ''Hotchner? As in Aaron Hotchner? The ADA?''

JJ shook her head. ''They both changed a lot for me. Stacy became my best friend and Sean went from my friend to being my first love.'' she said, smiling through the memories. ''He showed me that life was worth living and the fact that he loved me was something that changed a lot for me. He reaffirmed my beliefs and I started to change for the better.''

''It sounds like he was a true love. Or wasn't he? How is this connected to Aaron?''

''I still have a lot to tell you!'' JJ started. ''When I was with him I thought he was but everything changed when his older brother, Aaron, came back into town. He was the handsome bad boy who changed even more about me and I quickly fell for him while my relationship with Sean started to fall apart.'' JJ explained. She stopped for a moment and a zip of her wine. ''Aaron was the one who first knew that my family died. I never told Stacy or Sean because that was a part of my life I wanted to keep private.'' she said. ''Sean and I eventually broke up but we decided to stay friends. He even encouraged me to start a relationship with Aaron. So he and I got together and everything was great, perfect even. We loved each other to death and we both changed in a lot of ways.'' she said. ''But he kept a lot from me. Later on I found out he was the one who saved me from the car crash and his father caused it.''

''Oh my god!'' Tracy exclaimed. ''This is a lot.''

''We were able to move on from all of it but our happiness was short-lived when his ex-girlfriend came into town. She was pregnant with his baby.'' she went on. ''I decided to give it a shot and stay with him but he broke up with me without a real explanation.'' she said sadly. ''And I saw him for the first time in seven years when the Lewis case started.'' she ended.

Tracy was silent for a moment to let everything sink in. ''Do you still feel the same way?''

''I think I do, but I don't want to.'' JJ replied. ''I was never with anyone in college. I never gave another guy a shot because I was afraid of getting hurt again. When I was with Aaron, I could see the future. Just the simple daily things and that went away with the blink of an eye.'' JJ went on. ''And my thoughts about guys changed after I slept with Griffen. So if I'm honest with myself, I know I can't forgive Aaron and I'm starting to have feelings for my boss.'' she admitted for the first time. ''So, right now I am torn into two directions once again.'' she went on. ''I know Griffen is off limits and he isn't the relationship type but I still can't deny that I feel overwhelmed when I'm around him.''

''Griffen is the type for a relationship, JJ. He's so much more than he acts like. But just like you, he got hurt and is afraid to truly move on from what happened.''

''What happened?'' JJ asked curiously. ''Only if you want to tell me.''

''Sure,'' Tracy replied. ''About four years ago I introduced Griffen to a friend of mine and they immediately hit it off.'' she went on. ''Griffen fell for her, hard. But then I found out she was cheating on him so I had to tell him before he was going to propose.''

''That's awful.''

''Yeah, it broke him because he loved her so much.'' she started. ''And in the end I had to choose my relationship with Griffen over my friendship with Lisa because she just lied about everything and I couldn't stand by and lose Griffen.''

JJ sat straight up as she thought back to the night she met Griffen. ''You know, I think he told me about that. It was the same night we had…you know.'' she began. ''I showed up at his apartment and later on he started asking me why women cheat.''

''It was probably sometime before that.'' Tracy stated easily. ''It took him a long time to get over it. And even know he only sleeps with women for one night. He has completely lost all sense of what love should be like.'' she added. ''But I think you might be able to change that.'' she hinted.

''What do you mean?''

Tracy took a deep breath before she was going to answer the question. ''He's overprotective when it comes to you and he responds irrational when you do something wrong.''

''What are you saying?''

''Well, I think he's developing feelings for you.'' Tracy said. ''But I'm not sure. I mean, he's still Griffen West. No one will ever truly figure that man out. You'll have to put him under a microscope before that'll ever happen.''

JJ sighed deeply. ''Ahh! Why does life have to be this hard?''

''I don't know, but I think men are the biggest problems in our lives. Don't you think?''

JJ laughed loudly, trying not to choke. ''It's easy to blame our troubles on men.'' she said. ''You remind me so much of Stacy. Hell, you two almost have the same name.''

''Isn't she your friend anymore?''

JJ shook her head. ''Stacy moved to Los-Angeles to be with her fiancé.'' JJ smiled widely, remembering how hard it was to say goodbye to her very best friend. ''I still talk to her every month but it's not the same. She's across the country and she's about to get married so she has a life of her own.''

''Yeah, I get it. People change.''

''Yes, they do.'' JJ agreed as a sharp pain went through her heart. JJ had changed, a lot. Her relationship with Hotch changed everything she ever believed in. And not to mention that the death of her family had changed almost everything about her. But maybe she could stop and look at the changes and see that they might be more positive than she ever thought. She still had a long road ahead of her and she didn't even know what was waiting for her in the future.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: So here's next chapter. It has been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I hope you all enjoy this. Next chapter will be Hotch.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Sophia0665, guest, BAUMember, Christiangirl, K8e1, CM Fan and Tammy S!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Trial and error**

JJ groaned as she dropped down in her chair. She was still overcoming her hangover from the previous night. It also didn't help that she barely had any sleep because she and Tracy ended up talking all night. The conversation ranged from men to food. They talked about the most painful experiences of their lives and even the most simple things. JJ had quickly realized that Tracy was one the good people left in the world and she was grateful for her friendship. It seemed like they both needed someone to talk to about their troubles. And coincidentally both their problems had everything to do with the men in their lives. JJ had her ordeal with Hotch, and the fact that Griffen was in her life. While Tracy was dealing with an ex who was getting married in a week and he confessed his love to her days earlier. So both of the women were at a crossroads with their feelings.

JJ turned around in her chair when she heard the familiar voice from the other side of the bullpen. ''Hey Ben!'' she replied after he greeted her. ''You're early today.''

Ben approached JJ and sat down on the edge of her desk. ''I overheard the partners talking and it's rumored that some associates are getting their first cases today.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, and I was hoping that being here early would help me get a case.'' he explained. He finally looked at JJ and noticed the exhaustion on her pretty face. ''What did you do?''

JJ moaned loudly, putting her hand in front of her mouth. ''I went out with Tracy last night.'' she answered. ''And right now I'm experiencing the worst hangover in the history of human kind.''

''Good luck today because I think you're going to need it.'' Benjamin announced as Griffen walked into the reasonably empty bullpen. There were two more associates around and everyone immediately looked up when he walked in. It was as if he was famous. Which he was in the field of law. ''Your boss is closing in on us. I'm going.''

JJ watched as Ben walked away. She didn't acknowledge Griffen as he walked towards her. Instead she turned her attention to the stack of documents on her desk. She had to prepare for a deposition on a new case which was planned in four days.

Griffen stopped behind JJ and threw a folder on her desk, letting her know she had other work to do. ''This is your first solo.'' he stated firmly. ''It's an easy divorce case which can be kept out of the courts if you do a proper job.''

JJ picked up the folder and opened it. The shock immediately hit her when she noticed an appointment that was planned at the end of the day. ''What is this?'' she asked angrily. ''I wasn't supposed to do a solo case for a few weeks. You promised me.''

''I did, but now I'm breaking that promise.'' he replied arrogantly. ''The partners and senior associates are busy enough with the bigger cases. The associates should be able to handle divorce cases.'' he explained. ''I believe you can do this, Jennifer.''

''So I am representing Claudia Davis, 34, married to Sander Davis?'' she summarized quickly. '

''Yes, you are.'' Griffen agreed. ''You're going up against one of the senior associates at McKenzie Global.'' he said to prepare JJ for her task. He knew McKenzie Global was one of the big competitors of Parker & Watson. ''They have a lot of good lawyers to represent Claudia's husband so be prepared to do this.''

''Yes, sir!'' JJ said, hoping he wouldn't noticed her mood and appearance. She looked quite good because she was able to hide the dark circles under her eyes, but she still had a very bad headache that didn't contribute to a good day of work. ''What are you going to do today?''

''My job.'' he replied harshly before he turned around. He walked out of the bullpen, feelings angry and jealous of JJ. She still hadn't sad a word about her relationship with the ADA and it was becoming harder for Griffen to work with her without telling her about his knowledge of her rocky relationship with the man who was his enemy. It was slowly eating away at him and the reasons were unknown to him.

* * *

A few hours later, JJ sat down in the conference room with her client by her side. The meeting for the divorce was about to start and JJ was just done with reading all the files. The reasoning behind the divorce were irreconcilable differences. Which was almost always the reasoning on paper but in real life it was probably a lot more complicated. She knew most of the marriages failed due to lack of communication, but this one seemed very different. Claudia Davis had explained to JJ that she and her husband both decided to end it on good terms. Her reason was because she fell out of love. To JJ it seemed believable so she didn't question Griffen's client. The last thing that needed to be done was the signing of the divorce papers and everything would be over.

JJ looked up from the drafted papers to see Sander Davis and his attorney walking inside the conference room. JJ immediately rose from her chair to introduce herself to both men. ''Hello, I'm Jennifer Jareau.'' JJ said as she extended her hand.

Carl Jackson, Sander Davis' attorney, sat down without shaking JJ's hand. ''Where's Mr. West?'' he asked impatiently, expecting Griffen to show up any second.

JJ sat down, realizing the guy wasn't going to play nice. ''I'm handling this case for him today. He's too busy with high profile cases.'' JJ added with grin on her face, seeing the look on Jackson's face change drastically.

''Nice!'' Jackson responded. ''Now he thinks an associate can beat me.''

''Sir, this isn't a court case.'' JJ contradicted instantly. ''Arrangements have already been made. Mrs. Davis will get the house in the Hamptons and your client will keep the apartment at the Upper East Side.'' she went on. ''Their net worth will be split in half.''

''There's just one problem, Barbie.'' Jackson joked, looking at his client with a smug expression.

JJ had no idea what the man could possibly be talking about. ''I don't see a problem here. The papers need to be signed and that's it.''

''Well, there's this little thing called a prenuptial agreement.'' he sighed deeply. ''You're client broke it by cheating on her husband.'' he said as he rose from the chair. He threw another document in front of JJ. ''These are the new terms. Look them over and sign them because it won't get any better than this.''

JJ was shocked. She had literally been screwed over by her own client. Claudia was supposed to tell her the truth, yet she didn't and it was going to cost her a lot. And even JJ knew this would never get past Griffen.

JJ turned to her side, where her client had an expression of regret on her face. ''You should've told me!''

''I'm so sorry!'' she apologized. ''What are the new terms?''

JJ opened the document and looked closely. Her client wasn't getting much at all. ''You'll receive twenty-five percent of your combined fortune and you won't be the owner of the house in the Hamptons.''

''I'll sign it.''

''No, you won't.'' JJ said loudly as she took the papers away from her client. ''We can get a better deal. You just made one mistake.''

''No, I didn't.'' Claudia replied. ''Yeah, I made the mistake of marrying the wrong man.'' she started. ''It wasn't a fling I had during my marriage. It was with my high school sweetheart. Our relationship ended when we both went to college because I didn't want to be in a long distance relationship with him. I thought it would never last.'' she added, almost in tears over the heartache she had experienced over the years. ''But that was my mistake and now I'm happier than ever.''

JJ nodded. ''Sure, you can sign it. I'll report back to Griffen.''

''Thank you. You're a very kind person.'' Claudia said as she turned towards the door, leaving JJ alone in the room. ''Good luck, JJ!''

''Thanks.'' JJ whispered after she had left. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It was going to be hell to tell Griffen what had happened. She knew he would never agree with her decisions and it was going to bite her in the ass eventually. She didn't win, but on the other hand she also didn't lose the case.

She was about to rise from the chair when Benjamin walked inside with a smile on his face. He had been a good person to be around. He made practicing law look like fun all the time and JJ admired him for that. ''Hey, Ben!'' JJ greeted, her voice low.

''It didn't go so well?'' he asked before she could say anything. Her expression said more than enough. He didn't have to ask a question. He already knew it went badly. ''What happened?''

''My client cheated and she didn't tell me about it so I was completely caught off guard.'' JJ said annoyed. ''Griffen is going to kill me.''

He sat down across from JJ, covering her hand with his. He had to lean forward to be able to touch her, but the discomfort was worth every second of comforting her. ''This isn't your fault. Your client failed you. Not the other way around. Griffen will understand and if he doesn't, he's just a big jerk.''

JJ huffed, shrugging her shoulders. ''He's been acting like that for a few days and I don't understand why. I didn't do anything wrong.'' she explained. ''I even broke the Lewis case wide open. I just don't get it.''

''Get what?'' a third voice asked.

JJ jumped from the chair to see Griffen leaning against the wall, looking at the two associates. She quickly pulled her hand from underneath Ben's hand and hurried to the other side of the conference room. She kept a few feet between her and Griffen as she turned to Ben. ''Thank you. I'll see you later, Ben.''

''You're welcome, JJ.''

JJ turned around to face Griffen. ''Is there any place where you don't show up in the middle of conversations?'' she asked. ''Are you stalking me, sir?''

He turned around and opened the door, letting JJ walk out first. ''You know, you're not supposed to date anyone in this office. They're rules for that, Jennifer.''

JJ stopped in the middle of the hallway. ''Is that what you think?'' she asked angrily. She hoped he thought more highly of her. She expected that, but apparently that wasn't the case. ''I'm not dating anyone, Griffen. No one and I would never risk my job.''

''Am I supposed to believe that?''

JJ had no idea what he was talking about and she didn't want to continue the conversation in public. So she walked towards the elevators and stepped inside, waiting for Griffen to join her. She pulled the stop button in anger. ''What did I do?''

''Absolutely nothing. You're a saint.'' he joked, but his heart was in pain. He couldn't take that she kept lying to him. It was like a shot to the heart and he didn't know how to deal with it. He had never been so jealous in his entire life.

''Fine.'' she said. ''Just so you know, I lost the divorce case.'' she added. ''Now you have another reason to snap at me.''

''You lost? Are you kidding me?''

''No, I'm not.'' she replied. ''And I don't care to be honest. All I ever wanted was for you to trust me.''

Griffen turned his back to JJ and he turned the button back on. He waited for the doors to open. ''I don't trust you.'' he admitted. ''There's something you've been keeping from me and it's affecting your work. So yes, I snapped at you because you can do so much better.''

JJ walked out the elevator and hurried into the closest restroom where she hid herself in one of the stalls. Everything in her life seemed so out of place. Nothing made any sense. She wasn't even capable of a normal relationship with her boss. Something was keeping him from trusting her and she needed to know what his problem was or she might lose her job forever and she wasn't willing to make that sacrifice yet.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: I was on a roll today so I decided to keep writing until I had no thoughts left. There's just one thing I need to know before I continue with this story.

I have a storyline planned out, which means there will be another sequel after this one. If you guys don't want a sequel than the end to this story will end differently. So let me know what you all think about this. Sequel or not?

Special thanks to red2013, jenny crum, Sophia0665, K8e1, CM Fan, Christiangirl and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Giving up**

After his day in court, Hotch had been driving around aimlessly. He had no one to go home to. Haley had decided to stay with Jessica for the upcoming week, so the house was completely empty. He just couldn't be alone. He needed some company. Well, he didn't need some company. He needed JJ. So he dug up her address and decided to pay the blonde a visit. He didn't like the way things ended in the restaurant. He wanted to be on good terms with her and he would do anything to get there. He just needed JJ to listen for a moment without getting defensive. He wanted to tell her everything he felt. He had been keeping those feelings inside for seven years and he could no longer hold them in. Each day without JJ had been a struggle. Remembering her had been the good times and imaging her next to him gave him some peace when he fell asleep. But when he woke up from his dreams he woke up to someone else. A woman he did love, but never on the same level as he loved JJ. No one could ever reach that level, only her.

Hotch refocused when he was finally standing in front of the door to her apartment. He was only one door away from seeing her and probably being yelled at. That had definitely not changed about JJ. She still stood up for herself and he loved that about her, but sometimes it was hard to get through to her. And now was a time he needed to get through to her, at any cost.

So his hand collided with the door. He waited a few seconds, hearing nothing. But then suddenly the door opened slowly, revealing an emotional and exhausted blonde. He felt his heart sink when their eyes locked. Something was definitely wrong.

JJ had no energy to yell at him so she stepped away from the door and let him pass by her. She closed the door and dropped down to the couch with her headache resurfacing. Her confrontation with Griffen didn't help much. It only contributed to make it worse than before. ''How can I help you?'' she asked.

Hotch sat down on the other end of the couch and breathed in deeply before responding to her question. He was mentally preparing himself because this decision was going to change the course of his life. ''I came here to talk to you about…'' he stopped. He looked into her eyes, knowing this was the right thing to do. ''about…me…you…us.''

''I don't know what's left to talk about, Aaron.'' JJ began. ''It's pretty simple. I loved and then I lost. There's not a better way to describe what happened between us and you're still not making it any easier for me to do this.''

Hotch leaned backwards, trying to get comfortable. ''JJ, do you remember what it felt like when we were together?''

''I never forgot.'' she replied. ''You broke my heart, Aaron. And I uhh…didn't know how to move on. I still don't because when I look at you I still see everything I saw seven years ago. I still feel the same way.'' she admitted. ''But I also see and feel all the pain you've caused me and that keeps coming back to the surface each time you're near me.''

She looked up at him after her confession and he just stared at her. She realized he didn't expect that to happen after everything that had happened between them. ''I haven't felt like that since you came into my life.'' she went on. ''And I feel like I fall for the wrong people because right now I'm having feelings for someone who's a complete jerk.''

Her last admission made him realize she was talking about Griffen. He had seen something between the two of them. The way he looked at her was exactly like he did. And the thought of losing her to Griffen made him vomit. But he knew deep down the man wasn't all that bad. He had just discovered some hidden truths about the powerful lawyer and it only made his behavior clear to him. He had a past filled with tragedy that led him to be cold and stoic. ''I don't know what to say to you.''

''That's what I thought.'' JJ said on the verge of anger. ''You never know what to say to me.''

''Do you have any idea what it's been like for me to be in this position?'' he asked, the sadness present in his voice. ''I've thought about you every single day, JJ. I never stopped loving you and I've regretted my choice ever since I made it.''

A shiver went through her body when she heard his voice. He meant each word and she felt it in his emotions. ''You destroyed me, Aaron. And even worse, you destroyed us.'' she whispered. ''How could you've done that? Didn't you realize that your choice was the real end to our relationship? That I wasn't coming back?''

''I love you, JJ.'' he said as a tear fell down her face in response. ''I'm here now and I will do anything to make it up to you.''

JJ rose from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. She pulled her cardigan tightly around her waist, like she was trying to protect herself. ''This isn't fair. Not to me and especially not to Haley.'' she cried out. ''You can't just come in here and announce that to me.''

''Haley and I both know that our relationship is over.''

''You're married to her! How can that just be over?'' she asked with tears in her eyes. ''It doesn't change anything, Aaron.''

JJ kept moving backwards with each step he took, and the wall stopped her from moving. He was still closing in on her. Her chest was heaving and her breaths increased rapidly. The smell of his cologne tightened her throat. It was almost as if she was losing her sense of reality. But she couldn't let it happen. He couldn't have that power over her. She couldn't sleep with him. She couldn't be with him. ''Don't do this, Aaron.'' she breathed out as she felt his hand on her waist. She was leaning into his touch while she tried to fight her feelings off. If she had no brain, she wouldn't think for a second, but she did have a brain. Unfortunately. ''You'll never forgive yourself.''

''I'll never forgive myself if I don't do this.'' he whispered, pulling her against his body. ''You're so beautiful, JJ.''

JJ knew she would never stop him. She had no real reason to. She wasn't in a committed relationship and she knew her feelings for Griffen had to disappear eventually. Hotch seemed like the perfect opportunity to forget a long and messy week of work. But as she leaned in to kiss him, she realized she couldn't make it a one-nightstand. And that's all it would be. She couldn't promise him anything. She wasn't capable of giving him her heart and it would take a lot more time for her to trust him again. It simply couldn't happen.

So she put her hand on his chest and took a step away. ''I can't do this. As much as I want to.'' she sighed. ''I'm too torn with my feelings to fall into bed with you.''

''I respect your honesty, JJ.'' Hotch said as he stepped away from her. He was contempt with what had happened. She admitted she had feelings for him. Well, she still felt something, but she was also having feelings for someone else and that was in the back of his mind. ''I'll talk to you later?''

''Yeah, of course.'' she agreed, following him to the door. ''Bye, Aaron.'' she said before he left.

She closed the door behind him and leaned against it in frustration. She was doubting all of her knowledge of her life and love. She didn't know what was right or who was right. Griffen? Aaron? A stranger even? Who could make her happy for a long time? Because she wanted something serious and real for the rest of her life. She missed that special someone who would be there for you no matter what. Only time could tell.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I love them all and they're greatly appreciated. And I thought I'd let you all know I'm going to do a sequel after this story is over. Thanks for all the input!

Special thanks to Westie80, jenny crum, AvngAngl, Sophia0665, K8e1, Christiangirl, guest, CM Fan, red2013 and handsome-uks!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Crossroads**

The next morning JJ walked into the office with a better mood. Her conversation with Hotch had lifted her spirit and a weight was taken off of her shoulders. She still didn't know what to do, but everything seemed a little clearer. She knew what he wanted and where he stood. She just needed time to figure out what she wanted, but most of all what she needed. She couldn't jump into a relationship without putting any thought into it. She had to think straight. Which was exactly why she needed to talk to Tracy about it. She would probably give some good advice.

But when JJ reached Tracy's desk, she was nowhere to be found. JJ quickly glanced into Griffen's office and he was also not there. So she turned around on her heels and decided to go to her own desk to work on her research for some cases.

When she walked into the bullpen she noticed it was completely empty, which was weird because she was too late. But when she looked over at her desk, she saw Griffen sitting in her chair with an angry expression. She decided to ignore him. For some reason he seemed to have it out for her and JJ didn't know why. ''Where did everyone go?'' she asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

''You're late!'' he pointed out. ''I'm beginning to think you're not suited for this job at all.''

''What a shame!'' JJ replied, her tone of voice low and annoyed. She wanted to know what his problem was. Something was definitely wrong between them and Griffen seemed to be the one with the problem. ''I didn't take this job to be yelled at, Griffen. I'm not here to be your personal assistant and I'm so sick of being treated like one.'' she yelled out, rising from her chair. ''What the hell is your problem?''

''My problem?'' he repeated. ''I trusted you and I have to hear from some ADA that you've had a relationship with him!''

JJ froze in astonishment. She never wanted Griffen to know about her past with Hotch. It was the most private thing in her life and she had to find out that he himself told Griffen about it. And she suddenly realized that his anger was justified because she did know her past with Hotch could've put the Lewis case in serious jeopardy. ''I never thought…'' she tried to say, but he interrupted her.

''…that I would find out?'' he asked, shifting in the chair uncomfortably. ''That makes it even worse.''

JJ approached him, but he held up his hand to stop her from coming closer. ''My past with Aaron is complicated, Griffen.'' JJ began, hoping he would ever understand her need for privacy. ''When it ended, my world came crumbling down because I had invested so much in that relationship. I nearly lost two of my best friends just so I could be with him.''

JJ stopped for a moment but he still didn't say a word. So she decided to keep talking until he would say something. ''He had no right to say anything to you. That was out of line.'' she went on. ''I don't want him to ruin our relationship, Griffen.''

He finally rose from the chair with questions racing through his head. ''What relationship?''

''You know what I mean, Griffen.'' she replied firmly. ''I know we both liked each other enough to work together in peace, but now it's all gone.''

He no longer felt like listening to her endless explanations. It was all very simple. She had lied to his face and it hurt him pretty badly. ''I hope you're no longer interested in him, Jennifer.'' he stated. ''The guy is full of shit and I got to experience that, so I hope you don't fall for his charms again.'' he said as he started to walk away from her.

JJ ran after him, grabbing his wrist and he whirled around in anger. But she saw something more on his face. It was pain, like she had never seen before. ''I'm so sorry, Griffen.'' she apologized. ''I never meant for this to happen or for you to find out like this.''

''I don't care anymore.'' he shot back. ''Keep working on the deposition for next week. It's going to be a long and dramatic one and I need you to be prepared.'' he ordered and he finally walked out when JJ had nothing else to say.

JJ turned around and sat down in her chair. She had her head in her hands as she groaned out in frustration. This couldn't be happening. She never wanted her work to be so complicated. It was supposed to be hard and she knew that, but it wasn't supposed to be so difficult as it had already become.

Tracy walked into the bullpen, knowing Griffen had been there to talk to JJ alone. She tried to stop him from being so nasty, but even she couldn't keep him from going. It only reaffirmed her belief that Griffen was having feelings for the blonde associate. It was definitely something new for Griffen. ''Hey!'' Tracy greeted as she walked towards JJ. ''How are you?''

JJ looked up and shook her head. ''I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Tracy.'' she said simply. ''I talked to Aaron last night and everything seemed to be going into the right direction and then today I find out he told Griffen about our relationship.''

''You have to ask yourself what's more important to you.'' she hinted. ''It's either your job and relationship with Griffen or Aaron Hotchner.'' she explained, knowing JJ was in a difficult position. ''The two don't exactly mash.''

JJ knew her problems were her own and that she couldn't ask for anyone's advice but she hated the position she was in. ''I guess I need to figure this out on my own.'' JJ said, her voice filled with pain. ''I'll work from home for the rest of the day.'' she announced, rising from her chair. She grabbed her bag with all the folders and left the bullpen in a hurry. She desperately needed some space from the busy office to let her head rest. She had too many decisions to make, but she couldn't make a decision without contemplating all of her options and she had a lot of them. She was still young and the world was at her feet. She could go in any direction she wished to go.

* * *

It was around eight when JJ decided to put her work away and make some dinner. But her decision was cut short when a knock on the door made her turn around. She walked towards the door, wondering who was visiting. She wasn't expecting anyone. She just hoped Hotch wasn't stopping by again because she would definitely yell at the man for ruining her working relationship with Griffen.

She swung the door open and almost fainted when she looked into the eyes of the person across from her. ''Sean?'' JJ gasped.

Sean felt as if he hadn't seen her in ages. He stared at her stupidly, laughing as he stepped forward. The sweet smile on her face was filled with surprise and happiness. ''Hi, JJ!'' he whispered, taking her in his embrace. The hug lasted long as they both felt the comfort of their friendship wash over them.

JJ finally pulled away, still shocked by his unannounced presence at her apartment. But she loved it. She loved Sean. He was one of her best friends and they had only grown closer after their break-up seven years earlier. They even stayed in contact after Hotch choose to be with Haley. ''I can't believe you're really here.'' she said. ''It's been two years since I last saw you.''

''I got your letter and I just needed to come down here.'' he began. ''I almost choked when I read that Aaron was back in your life.''

JJ walked over to the couch after closing the door. She sat down next to Sean and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. ''You're here.''

''Yes, I am.''

''You have to tell me everything about Africa, Sean.'' she began. ''I just can't wait to hear all of your wonderful stories.''

Sean nodded in agreement. ''Well, you've read most of them in my lengthy letters.'' he stated simply. He sat straight up, noticing JJ was avoiding the subject that needed to be talked about. ''But right now I want us to talk about your dilemmas.''

''It's your stupid brother. As always.''

''What has he done, JJ?'' Sean asked as he felt his heart break for JJ. He was there after their break-up and he knew that JJ was completely heartbroken. He didn't want his older brother to cause JJ more pain than he already had. ''I'll hurt him if he comes near you.''

''Well, it's a little too late.'' she replied. ''He came by yesterday and told me his marriage was over because he loves me.''

''Do you believe him?'' Sean asked curiously. He wondered if JJ still trusted him or if she ever would again. Sean certainly hadn't. His relationship with Hotch was on good terms when he was dating JJ, but after he broke up with her Sean couldn't deal with him at all. He felt like Hotch had torn apart JJ's entire life. He had made a mess of everything in it and Sean wasn't willing to forgive him for his actions. So their relationship stayed civil, but that was all it ever was.

''I don't know.'' she answered. ''I know I don't trust him and I'm definitely not ready to be with him.''

''Just be careful, JJ.'' Sean warned her.

JJ knew he was right. Trusting Aaron Hotchner could be another fatal mistake. He had broken her heart into a million pieces when she was a teenager. She knew she couldn't handle another amount of that hurt. She felt too vulnerable to handle something like that ever again. So for now she realized she had to keep her relationship with him on the down low. It was best for her and that was all that mattered for now.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: This chapter reveals something about Griffen and why he is the way he is. I hope you all like this.

Special thanks to red2013, Christiangirl, Talonat, jenny crum, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin, Sophia0665, CM Fan and handsome-uks!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapters 26: Griffen's past**

The time JJ had spent with Sean made her realize she was making the right decisions about her life. His presence was exactly what she needed to be distracted from the all the troubles, but also to have someone to talk to. Sean knew everything about JJ. He knew every inch of her life and sometimes it scared her how well he knew her. But it was vice versa. They were truly best friends and they were always there for one another.

JJ only had one more week left with him so she decided to make the absolute best of it. It was Saturday morning and she wasn't supposed to work, so she planned an entire of day of hanging around in the apartment, doing nothing. But she got the phone call from Tracy to come to the office about the case she was working on. According to Griffen something was off with some doctor's report and he said he needed JJ to figure it out. So she was on her way to the office, but she wasn't alone. Sean decided to come along because he had nothing else to do. He came to New-York to visit JJ. It wasn't like he had anyone else to visit. JJ was the only person he knew and she was the only one he actually wanted to spent time with. JJ reminded him that life could be normal, if you were in the States. His experiences in Africa were terrifying. People lived in unhealthy conditions and it cost dozens of life each day, but he still wanted to contribute his knowledge and help the people fight for their lives. It was the reason he choose to be trauma surgeon. He was somehow able to his school in a shortened amount of time and he excelled in every aspect.

JJ looked to her side as the elevator rode upwards. She had the files clutched in her hands as she felt the nerves in her body rise. She didn't know how Griffen would respond to her. Their conversation didn't end too well and she felt the tension between them. ''I don't think you'll be allowed to be in my meeting.'' JJ announced when the elevator stopped at the right floor. ''Griffen won't approve a visitor in his office.'' she tried to explain but Sean already nodded before she could give any further explanation.

''It's fine, JJ. This is your job and I don't want to be in the way.'' he assured, following her down the hall. His mouth fell open as he looked around him. On one side were offices with a beautiful view. Every office was surrounded by glass. It was definitely an expensive office and he realized JJ didn't joke when she said she got a job for a high profile law firm. ''This place is amazing, JJ!'' he breathed out.

JJ couldn't help but smile when she saw his response. It had only been a week and she was already getting used to the surroundings. ''I told you this wasn't a joke and my boss is the exact opposite of one.'' she warned as she winked at Tracy who was sitting behind her desk. JJ also noticed that Griffen was working behind his desk. He didn't look up, instead his eyes were glued to his laptop. It was to be expected.

''I just had to see it for myself.'' Sean said, stopping for a moment when he noticed the beautiful girl behind the desk. Her eyes were sparkly and glowing. Something in him got set on fire at the sight of her smile.

JJ stopped in front of Tracy. ''Hey Trace.'' she greeted. ''I brought my friend because he didn't want to stay at my apartment, so I thought you could keep him company.'' she hinted carefully.

Tracy rose from her chair in annoyance. ''There's no way I'm going to babys…'' she said until she caught Sean staring back at her. He was extremely handsome and she immediately decided to keep her mouth shut. ''No problem, JJ.'' she whispered.

JJ smiled widely. ''I thought you would turn around after you took a look at him.''

''Who's the fox?'' Tracy asked.

Sean came up from behind JJ, deciding to interrupt the two girls. ''Hello!'' he said to Tracy, giving JJ a soft kick to the ankle. He wanted her to introduce them.

''Ahhh!'' she exclaimed. ''Tracy this is Sean Hotchner.'' she said. ''Sean this is Tracy Clark.''

Sean shook her hand eagerly. There was a spark about her that drew him in instantly. ''It's nice to meet you.''

''Likewise.'' Tracy commented. She turned to JJ for a moment. ''Griffen is waiting for you!'' she said as she looked over to the man.

JJ turned around on her heels nervously. ''Be nice to each other.'' she said before she went into the office. She didn't knock on his door. She just walked inside and sat down across from him, his eyes still glued to the laptop.

JJ decided to wait a few minutes but he kept ignoring her and at one point JJ couldn't take it anymore. ''Griffen!'' she whispered. ''Please!'' she pleaded, her voice desperate and filled with pain.

He finally looked up when he was shocked by the amount of emotion in her voice. But it still didn't make anything better. She still lied to him, putting his case in serious danger. And not to mention that she probably still had feelings for Aaron Hotchner. That actually bothered him the most because he had feelings for JJ. He had no idea what they meant, but his heart was hurting and he hadn't experienced that pain in a long time. It almost felt worse than when his girlfriend cheated on him. It sounded crazy, but it was the truth. He just couldn't help it. ''Don't go there, Jennifer.'' he warned. He wasn't in the mood for personal feelings. There was a job that needed to be done and at the moment they were nothing more than colleagues.

''Can you just look at me?'' she asked sweetly. ''I didn't know how to tell you, Griffen. My history with Aaron is embarrassing and it's really painful.''

He rose from his chair as she moved back. ''There are more painful things than a break-up.''

JJ nodded her head. He was right, but for her it was one of the most painful experiences in her life. ''I know.'' she whispered. ''Being in a car accident and losing my entire family was the worst thing that ever happened to me.'' she went on. ''It took me months to be myself again and to let people in and when I did it blew up in my face.''

''It happens sometimes.'' he added simply, turning around to look outside. Their breathing was the only thing he could hear in the office. The tension was rising and it was definitely getting to him.

''Not to me!'' she said. ''I haven't been with anyone since you, Griffen. You were the first person since my break-up with Aaron. It meant something to me.''

''If it truly did you would've told me about your past with him.'' he contradicted. ''I think a part of you still loves him. Very much so.'' he started. ''And I don't want to hear about it anymore!'' he yelled.

''I was trying to protect our working relationship, Griffen.'' she snapped. ''I lied to keep this going because I knew it would upset you.''

He whirled around with an angry expression. ''I'm your boss!'' he explained. ''You don't lie to me. Lying to me doesn't help me in any way. It betrays me.''

''Don't tell me you've never lied to me!'' she yelled back as tears began to fall. She realized their conversation was something that had been waiting to happen. JJ had kept her feelings all to herself for too long and it made her explode. ''You're not a saint, Griffen!''

''Do you want to know about my life?'' he asked in anger, his voice hard and rough as she stepped towards JJ. ''Do you want to know why I've never lost a case? Do you want to know why I fight for my job?'' he repeated.

JJ was frozen, realizing she hit a soft spot. Something wasn't right. She had never seen him so emotional. It wasn't like him. ''I…I…I…'' she stuttered but eventually stopped.

''My wife and son died twelve years ago!'' he admitted. ''I was twenty-five, the same age you are now. And she was twenty-two, the same age you were when we slept together.'' he began. ''She died after she gave birth to my stillborn son.''

JJ wanted nothing more than to walk towards him and hold onto him for dear life. His expression was painful to watch and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She never believed he went through that. He always seemed like a privileged man who grew up with a happy life, but he had been through actual hell.

''You reminded me of everything Anna was about.'' he explained. ''So that's why I gave you the offer to work with me.'' he croaked out. ''Maybe you should think about that.'' he said and he stormed out of the office afterwards. He couldn't take the intense stares from JJ. He couldn't take anything in that moment. His heart was breaking all over again and he wanted to forget ever meeting JJ. She reminded him of his dead wife. She had an uncanny resemblance that scared him sometimes. But JJ was also different in a lot of ways. It was confusing him.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to jenny crum, red2013, Sophia0665, Snowbeardolphin, Christiangirl and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Sorrows**

The next night JJ was still worrying about Griffen. She hadn't seen him since his outburst in the office. She had never imagined that a man like him used to be a family man. She never thought he had suffered such a big loss. His past made JJ doubt every judgment she ever made about him. After everything she had been through she should've known he suffered a traumatic loss. She was supposed to notice, yet she didn't and it made her hate herself. She blamed him for their problems, but she realized she was just as much to blame as Griffen was. If anything he was trying to do the job he was meant to do and she almost screwed it up in the process.

It was almost midnight and JJ had been drinking the remainder of a bottle of scotch she shared with Sean earlier. But after he left to go out with Tracy, she decided to drown herself in her own pity, hoping to forget what had happened the day before. She wanted to make herself more useful because she felt like she had no meaning to anyone. Her entire life was one heartbreak after the other and it seemed like she could never catch a break. The death of her parents and sister started the downwards spiral and JJ realized she never got out of it. Sure, there were many times she felt happy but they were always cut short by something else. She needed a break, or rather she needed someone to remind her of everything life was about. All the good that was in it and the good she still deserved.

In her drunken condition she somehow was able to get over to Parker & Watson because she realized she had forgotten a case that she needed to work on. She stumbled through the doors and was on her way to the elevator when she realized she forgot her ID. She yelled out in anger and alerted the security guard of her presence.

''Ma'am, can I help you?'' he asked kindly, noticing the drunk blonde. ''Have you been drinking?''

JJ dropped down to the ground and leaned with her back against the wall as she burst out in giggles. She felt like she was a kid again and she couldn't help her banter. She was drunk. More than she had ever been before. ''I need my lawyer, sir!'' she called out. ''Give Griffen West a call for me please. He'll come and save me. Believe me!'' JJ blurted out before passing out on the floor.

* * *

About half an hour later Griffen walked through the doors of the massive building, wondering what the hell had happened. He had locked himself in his apartment with a waitress he picked up at a fancy restaurant, but his night was destroyed when he got a call from the office. Well, from the security guard. He had no idea what had happened, but he decided to go anyways.

He sighed deeply as he stopped in front of the front desk. There was no one there. He turned around the corner towards the elevators where he saw JJ laying on the floor in tears. Her body was shaking of its own volition and each move made him cringe. He had never seen her so damaged or hurt. He immediately rushed to her side and kneeled down next to the security guard who was watching her. ''Thanks for calling me, Ed!'' Griffen said thankfully as he put a hand on JJ's shoulder. ''I'll take her home.''

He sat down on the floor, not caring about his suit or anything else. He was solely focused on JJ. ''Jennifer?'' he asked. ''Are you okay?''

JJ looked up when she recognized the voice for the first time. Through the blurry tears she saw the compassionate eyes of her boss staring into hers. She never expected him to show up to help her. It wasn't exactly her proudest moment. It was actually one of the worst if she was honest with herself. ''Griffen…'' she mumbled, feeling her energy leave her body again. ''Home! Take me home.'' she whispered.

He rose from the cold floor and leaned down to help JJ up. Once she stood on her feet, she immediately fell into his arms. He lifted her up and made his way out of the building and to his car. He put her on the ground, holding her with one arms as he managed to open the door to the passenger's side. He carefully put her in the car and put the seatbelt around her tiny frame. He hurried to the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition.

During the drive to JJ's apartment, JJ had fallen asleep and Griffen tried to enjoy New-York city at night. But his only thoughts were his worries for JJ. She was all he could think about and as he watched her from his side of the car he realized she had never looked so fragile before. And he swore to himself he would protect her from anymore hurt that would come her way. He couldn't see her heartbroken, especially not at the hands of Aaron Hotchner.

Once he reached the building, he took JJ from the car and lifted her up in his arms again. He walked inside the building and took the stairs to the second floor, realizing he was about to step into his subordinate's apartment. It wasn't exactly professional but he couldn't just leave her alone. So he managed to find her apartment and get the keys from her purse. He immediately searched for the bedroom and the first door he opened was the one to the bathroom.

He cursed in anger when one of JJ's feet hit the wall as he turned around to walk to the other door. ''Damn it!''

JJ started to regain consciousness after hearing the voice so close to her. ''Griffen?'' she mumbled. ''Griffen?''

He silently pushed open the door and put her down on the bed. His hands were under her body and he couldn't deny the sparks he felt. ''Get some sleep.'' he whispered while he put the covers over her body. ''I'll call you tomorrow.''

JJ noticed he was about to turn away, so she croaked out a few words. ''I don't want to be alone.'' she managed to say. ''Please stay!''

He turned around and kneeled down next to the bed. ''I'll stay. I promise.''

He stayed next to the bed until JJ's eyes finally closed. He watched her sleep for a few minutes to be sure she was doing fine. Afterwards he retreated back to the living room and dropped down on the couch. He pulled the blanket over his body and pulled up his knees so he was able to sleep on the couch. And it wasn't before a few thoughts crossed his mind that he finally fell asleep.

* * *

JJ was stirring in the bed as the sunlight shined through the curtains. She turned on her side because the light hurt hear head. She groaned, remembering her drinking the night before and she realized how stupid she had been. But the big question was how she ended up in her own bed. Sean went out on a date with Tracy and…there was no one else who could've helped her. She jumped from the bed carefully and rid herself from the clothes she wore the previous night. She changed into her sweats and tank top, feeling a bit more comfortable. She turned towards her door when it suddenly swung open. She jumped back in shock and ended up with her back against the wall, only to see Griffen standing across from her with a smile on his face.

JJ moved away from the wall in surprise. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked, trying recall the events that led to him being in her apartment. ''Did we…did…did we…you know?'' she stumbled through the words as her face became flushed.

''No, we didn't.'' he assured in an instant. ''Ed, the security guard at Parker & Watson, found you drunk and he called me.''

JJ put her hands in front of her head as a response. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. There she was standing in front of her boss in sweatpants with a hangover. ''I wish you didn't help me.''

''It's okay, JJ.'' he said sweetly, realizing he just shortened her name. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

JJ shook her head as she watched Griffen move towards her nightstand. He picked up the last picture that had been made of her family. She never got rid of it. It was the last part of them she had left. ''I just miss them so much.'' she whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. ''Their deaths were so unnecessary.''

''It'll never get easy, JJ. You'll never forget the moment you hear the words. You won't.'' Griffen began. ''It's been twelve years for me and I haven't forgotten.''

''I'm so sorry for you loss, Griffen.'' she whispered when he sat down next to her. ''I wish I'd known before I yelled at you.''

He gently put his hand on her leg and really looked at her for a moment, letting her know she had nothing to apologize for. ''It's alright. We all have moments when we need to yell.'' he smiled. ''Yours was yesterday.''

''I still remember the smell of the hospital, the feel of the bed, but most of all I remember how I felt when I got the news.'' she cried out. ''My world just stopped.'' she croaked out. ''And then I met Aaron. He turned everything around and for the first time since my family's deaths, I was able to be happy.''

Griffen nodded, squeezing her leg in the process. ''Until he broke it off.'' he interrupted.

''How am I ever supposed to forgive him?'' she asked. ''He crashed my world. He broke my heart.''

''You don't have to forgive him, JJ. You just try to move on.'' Griffen implied, knowing JJ still had feelings for Hotch. He hated him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could, but he didn't want to interfere again. ''You haven't changed much.'' he commented as he looked at the picture again.

''Yeah,'' she agreed in a silent whisper. ''Thanks for being here.''

''Always, JJ.'' he said gently.

As the day went on they talked about their most painful moments in life. They both had suffered major losses and it was something that they shared. They could talk about it openly and for the first time in a long time both of them felt what it was like to truly connect to someone in an emotional way. And it was something that had just started. Their relationship took a different turn that day and put them in a different direction.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Here's another chapter with Hotch in it. I'm trying to keep his appearances frequent and in upcoming he'll definitely show up a lot more. I hope you all like this!

Special thanks to handsome-uks, Christiangirl, Sophia0665, jenny crum, K8e1, Snowbeardolpin and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Persuasion**

It had been a week since JJ and Griffen had their conversation within the confines of her apartment. Neither of them spoke again of the subjects they shared. Their relationship went back to professional, but it was better than before. They were working together and they had already won two cases in court. Their days couldn't have been better. Well, everything related to work was going amazing. But their private lives were still a mess.

JJ was still thinking about Hotch a lot and she wondered what he was doing. She didn't want to think about him, but she just couldn't help it. There were a lot of what-ifs surrounding the prosecutor and she almost called him several times. But each time she heard Sean's voice in the back of her head, saying he couldn't be trusted. It was eating away at her and she realized she had to make a decision very soon because it was becoming unbearable to live with the doubts. Because on the other hand, there was Griffen. A man who was off limits, but she did have feelings for him. She didn't know to what extent and she didn't want to be too late to figure it out. It was just literal hell for JJ. Two men. One who broke her heart and the other seemed completely unavailable. Both very different in every sense of the word.

Hotch was still the confident mysterious guy who could steal the heart of any girl. It seemed like he hadn't changed much. And his charms still worked on JJ like magic, which was the biggest problem. It also didn't help that he was extremely good-looking.

And then there was Griffen West. An amazing man with a cold and tough exterior, but underneath was a heart of gold. He was classically handsome and had that amazing body.

JJ forced herself to snap back to their characteristics when she started thinking about what it had been like to be with both men. Sex with Hotch had been about love and passion. With Griffen it was the heat of the moment, yet she still felt an overwhelming feeling of security and warmth when they were together.

But JJ knew she couldn't make a choice. She wouldn't because it would be too fast. Choosing a partner wasn't a decision to be made in a rush. She didn't even know how Griffen felt about her. She didn't know if he had feelings involved. She still had to figure that part out. But for now she couldn't even think about men. She was supposed to work and make the best of it.

''JJ?'' Griffen called out as he walked to her desk in a hurry. ''I need to hand this case over to you and Benjamin.'' he explained as he handed her the folder with the information regarding the case.

''You're kidding me, right?'' she demanded, her tone of voice low and quite angry. She realized she was out of line and her expression softened immediately. ''A case against Aaron Hotchner?''

''Yeah, but this isn't going to court. He already agreed with Wesley Evans to make a deal.'' Griffen said easily. ''He'll be here in two hours.''

''Why me?'' JJ questioned with the fear of being yelled at because she was questioning him. But he seemed to understand why she asked.

He leaned against the edge of her desk and looked into her eyes, reassuring her of her abilities to work cases. She had been amazing in the last week and Griffen believed in her. He had seen her fight for their clients. She definitely had the passion a good lawyer needed to own. ''He has a soft spot for you.'' he replied. ''Plus, he might identify the client with you. She looks like you.''

''What did she do?'' JJ asked, shrugging her shoulders. She knew Griffen rarely dealt with criminal cases and when he did it was an important client. Or a case in which he believed the defendant was innocent.

''She got drunk and beat up a guy who touched her.'' he answered. ''She was sexually assaulted when she was younger so she acted out of self-defense.'' he said, already handing JJ the real defense for the case.

''I guess that shouldn't be too hard to get out of.'' JJ said confidently. ''Thanks for trusting me with this case.''

Griffen stood up and started to walk away, but stopped and turned around to face JJ. ''I just didn't want to deal with Hotchner again, JJ. I hate the guy and you know it.''

''Yes, I do.'' JJ whispered as Griffen walked out of the bullpen. She jumped up and hurried to Ben's desk. He was with his head deep in a case and she knew he had been working non-stop on a sexual harassment case. It had taken up all his time. But now it was time for him to help her.

''Ben?'' JJ asked but she got no response. ''Ben!'' she said a little louder and looked surprised by her presence.

''How can I help you?''

''We have a case.'' she stated simply. ''The meeting with the prosecutor is in two hours.''

Ben sighed deeply, closing the file in front of him. ''Fine, let's get this party started.''

JJ grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. They opened the files and started reading each inch on the papers. An eye for detail was extremely important in their field, so reading closely was part of the job.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was seated in the conference room and the meeting had begun. JJ immediately noticed the shock on Hotch's face when he realized she was representing Andrea Long. He thought the case would be handled by one of the partners, but working with JJ wasn't a problem for him. He actually liked it a lot. He even enjoyed watching her do her job. She was good at it and she remained professional during the meeting. It didn't take long before they were able to make a deal for their client and JJ was happy with the end result. The victim dropped the charges after hearing Andrea's past, but insisted she should get some help. So she got off with community service and therapy sessions every week to help her deal with her past.

''It was nice working with you, Mr. Hotchner.'' Benjamin commented after shaking Hotch's hand. The meeting was over and he decided to leave because he had a lot of work left to do.

''My pleasure!'' Hotch said, still sitting in the comfortable chair. The furniture at Parker & Watson was definitely more expensive than at the DA's office. Everything was fancy and luxurious and it didn't seem like JJ at all. She always seemed like the simple type. She didn't need material things to get through life.

''I'll wrap this up.'' JJ assured to Ben, hoping she could get some alone time with the ADA. She wanted to see what he had to say once they were alone.

Hotch watched as Ben left and his eyes immediately turned back to JJ. She looked absolutely stunning and he felt himself respond when she got up from her chair and leaned over the table to grab the stack of files. He had a perfect view of her cleavage and it almost seemed intentional. ''You look amazing, JJ.'' he said hoarsely as she sat back down. ''I wanted to call you but I also needed to respect your privacy and need for some time digest everything.''

''I still don't know what I want, Aaron.'' she began. ''All of this is still so confusing to me.''

Hotch rose from his chair and walked to JJ. He took a seat next to her. ''Is that all you're feeling?'' he wondered out loud.

JJ pulled away from him and stayed on her feet as she turned around to look at the view. '''Maybe.''

''So you don't feel anything for me?'' he asked in despair. ''Absolutely nothing?''

JJ breathed in deeply as she tried to stay in control of her emotions. It was hard but she managed. ''I don't know.''

''You must know something!'' he contradicted. ''JJ, give me something here.'' he pleaded, his voice filled with raw emotion. He wanted to hear something positive. He needed to know that he was giving up his marriage for something. She had to give him something. Even if it was a no.

''Come on, Aaron!'' she said fiercely. ''You think I don't have feelings for you?'' she insinuated. ''I do have feelings for you, but I can get my heart broken again. Not by you or by anyone else. You have to give me the time that I need or else nothing will ever happen.''

He understood her reasons for space and time, but he felt like he deserved a hint. Which he got, but it was so vague. ''What do you think about dinner?'' he asked. ''Tomorrow night. Just casual to talk about the past couple years. We have so much to catch up on.''

JJ's mind immediately started racing. Was it a date? Would she fall for him all over again? Would he hurt her? What would Sean think? Is it even smart?

She couldn't answer any of them, but in her heart there was only one answer, so she went with it. ''Sure,'' she said. ''Just casual.''


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Another chapter. Next chapter will be the date. I hope you all like this!

I also wanted to let you all know that I want to write a one-shot for my 200th reviewer. Your ungoing support means the world to me and I hope this is a way to say thank you.

Special thanks to jenny crum, Christiangirl, Sophia0665, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin, handsome-uks, red2013, CM Fan, K8e1 and BAUMember!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Warning**

Sean was pacing on the pavement, trying to figure out what to do. When he heard from JJ that Hotch asked her out, he went ballistic. He couldn't believe JJ still trusted him. Well, she didn't but there were definitely feelings involved. All he wanted was for JJ to be happy, but he just felt like Hotch would break her heart all over again. JJ hadn't been on a single date since their break-up and it worried Sean. She hadn't made any effort to give someone else a shot. Deep down he knew JJ was probably scared and she wanted something familiar, but it wasn't right. She needed something fresh. Someone to trust, to love and to be with. Someone like Griffen. Sean had heard about the lawyer and he realized there was definitely something going on between him and JJ, but something was holding her back.

For now he just needed to talk to his brother. But the nerves were getting to him. It had been three years since he saw him. It was at his mother's funeral. But it was all he wanted to see of him. He still didn't want a relationship with him. Nothing could probably ever fix it. It was too late.

So he walked along the driveway and stopped in front of the door. He rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. It took a while, but the door was finally opened by that very familiar face.

Hotch was almost blown away when he saw Sean standing on the other side of the door. It had been years and he wondered why he stopped by after all that time. It seemed like he wasn't interested in contact. He was actually the one who broke it off. Hotch always believed it had everything to do with JJ. He even thought Sean still had feelings for her, but that wasn't the case. JJ told him herself she hadn't been with anyone since him. ''Sean?''

''This isn't exactly a social call, Aaron.'' Sean began simply. He didn't want to get into all the brotherly stuff. He was just stopping by to give him a warning. He was doing it for JJ after all. ''I've been staying with JJ for the past week.'' he tried to say but Hotch immediately interrupted him.

''JJ, huh?'' Hotch dared, not knowing he was stepping into a danger zone. ''Are you still in love with her? Does she love you back?''

Sean huffed in response. ''You haven't changed one bit.'' he pointed out. ''JJ and I are friends. We have been for the past seven years actually.''

''How nice for you.'' Hotch responded coldly. ''Why are you here, Sean? I haven't heard a word from you in years. Why come back now?''

''I'm not back. I just flew down here to see JJ and to make sure she was doing alright.'' he explained calmly. ''I'm flying back to Africa tonight. I work with Doctors without Borders.'' he added, knowing Hotch didn't know about that. It wasn't something he broadcasted to the world, even though he proud of it.

''Why are you here? What does it have to do with JJ?'' Hotch asked, his voice low and fearful.

Sean took a step forward, showing he wasn't scared. He wouldn't run off. He could take his brother and he wasn't about to let him win. ''I know about the big date you have planned with her.'' he answered. ''How can you ask her out while you're still married?''

''This is none of your business!'' Hotch hissed. ''Just go, Sean!''

Sean wasn't backing down. He knew Hotch was going to throw every excuse in the universe his way, but he wasn't about to listen to it. ''It became my business the moment I gave you my blessing to date JJ seven years ago.'' he stated. ''And I thought I was doing the right thing because it seemed like you loved her more than I ever could. But I guess even that was just an act to get to her.''

''I did! I do love her.'' Hotch said angrily. ''I let JJ go to give her the life she deserved. She didn't deserve to raise a baby with me.''

''You were only thinking about yourself, Aaron. You were thinking of how you could look good and you weren't able to pull it off.'' Sean said as he caught a glimpse of Haley sitting on the stairs. He could see the heartbreak on her face and it pained him to know that Hotch had been hurting her to. ''You have had two beautiful women in your life since you were a teenager and somehow you've managed to break both their hearts.''

''I didn't mean for it to happen…'' Hotch shot back in anger. He wasn't proud of his actions but he couldn't rectify them. It was too late and too much time had passed to make up for it. ''I'm doing the best I can with what I have.''

''I don't care.'' Sean said with distance in his voice. ''You don't see it when you've got something amazing in your life. You can't see the good JJ brought into your life.''

Sean stopped for a moment, seeing if there was any response from Hotch, but there was nothing. He didn't move or talk. ''You were so much better when she was with you and now you've gone back to the piece of shit you were seven years ago.''

''Sean!'' Hotch warned.

''I didn't come here for this.'' he said. He turned around on his feet and started to make his way to his car. He turned around in the middle of the driveway. ''If you do anything to hurt JJ tonight, you'll pay for it.'' Sean threatened before turning around and making his way to the rental car.

Hotch watched as Sean drove away and he felt his heart plummet. He never believed that Sean was still in JJ's life. It only made his situation more complicated than it had to be. Apparently Sean was deadest against him and JJ. He knew Sean would let JJ know what he thought. He always had his own voice and he let it count.

Hotch closed the door and turned around, only to see Haley sitting on the stairs with tears in her eyes. He thought she was asleep in their bed, but she wasn't. ''Haley! It's not what you think.''

She walked down the stairs in tears. She did everything to make him happy. She tried everything, but nothing worked. ''A date?'' she croaked out. ''I thought we were going to try to be together. You promised me yesterday.'' she cried out.

''It's just a business dinner.'' he lied.

''I can't believe this!'' she yelled. ''I've given you everything. I've always been here for you and this how you repay me?''

Hotch stepped forward as Haley stepped backwards. ''I don't know what you want from me!'' he snapped back. ''I'm here, aren't I?''

''You think that's enough?'' she asked.

''I thought it would be, but apparently nothing will ever be enough to keep us together.'' he replied angrily. ''I made a choice, Haley. I choose you and Jack, but I gave up my entire life in the process.'' he said, but now his voice was filled with pain and regret. ''She was my everything and I gave her up.''

''Well, I guess you just lost me too.'' Haley breathed out as she whirled around and ran up the stairs with the tears stinging in her eyes. She threw the door shut and dropped down on the ground. She always believed they were happily married, but her husband's mind had been with another woman during their marriage and she just couldn't understand it. It wasn't fair to anyone. Not to her. Not JJ, but it especially wasn't fair to Jack.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Here's my next update. I hope you all like this! The story is far from over so I hope you all stick around.

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Westie80, K8e1, Carmen xx, handsome-uks, Christiangirl, jenny crum, CM Fan, BAUMember and Talonat!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 30: The date**

The day had passed by quickly. JJ finished up some last cases at the office in the morning and she was able to get the afternoon off so she could say goodbye to Sean before she had her date with Hotch. It wasn't easy for JJ to say goodbye to Sean. The past week had meant the world to her and she wished he could stay. At first it was about her friendship with Sean and saying goodbye, but it was even more important to Tracy. She had seen Sean every day since they met and it was like love at first sight and JJ was happy for both of them. They deserved each other. Both of them were genuine, goodhearted people. But JJ knew the goodbye was heart wrenching for Tracy, so she decided to say goodbye to Sean earlier so the couple at the evening to themselves before he had to fly back to Africa.

And for JJ it was time to figure out what the future was going to be like for her and Hotch. She had no idea what she wanted. Or who she wanted. Her mind was at a crossroads. But more importantly, her heart wasn't capable of trust yet. Especially when it came to Hotch. So she went into their date with a watchful eye. She needed to be careful and she knew that.

She stepped into the restaurant, walking confidently towards the table where Hotch was seated. His hands were clutched together and he was staring at the table. JJ noticed he was just as nervous as she was because maybe it was more than just a casual dinner in both of their minds. They had a long and complicated history and casual could never be just casual for them. Hotch would always be the man who saved her life in more ways than one. He literally saved her when the car crashed, but he also saved her heart and happiness. He pulled her from the darkest place she had ever been in. But he ultimately threw her back into it and she still hadn't moved on from his choices, no matter what his explanations were.

Hotch looked up when he heard footsteps nearing him. His head landed on the long bare legs, belonging to JJ. She wore a simple black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Her hips swayed as she walked and he almost choked on his water. She looked absolutely stunning, as always. ''Hi!'' he greeted, his voice full of kindness. ''You look…wow…absolutely beautiful, JJ.''

JJ sat down in the chair as Hotch pushed it forward. He sat down across from her, showing his sweet dimples. ''You don't look so bad yourself.''

''I think that was a compliment.'' he picked up as JJ smiled widely. ''You know what, I don't need to know.''

JJ shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She sighed deeply as she looked into his brown eyes. ''This is so weird and out of place.''

Hotch took her hand to reassure her. He hoped she would feel good at the end of the evening. He didn't want to ruin their night. It had been years since they had a normal conversation and he was looking forward to hearing about the past years of her life. ''It'll get easier.'' he promised.

JJ grabbed her purse and rose from the chair. ''I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me!'' she said before taking off in a hurry. She locked herself in the restroom and breathed in deeply as she leaned against the cold wall behind her, trying to get a grip on the situation. But most of all on her feelings. What was she doing? What did she think?

She was having dinner with a married man, a man who was getting away with hurting her years ago. It wasn't right. She couldn't be on a date, let alone have dinner with him. There was so much he needed to justify before she could ever consider it. And she realized she hadn't been thinking straight when she said yes.

A knock on the door made JJ jump. She heard Hotch's voice on the other side, so she opened the door to let him in. She saw that he closed the door behind him.

''Are you okay?'' he asked with concern. ''What just happened?''

As he was walking closer towards her, she started to lose her sense of reality all over again. He seemed to have that very strange effect on her and she hated it. ''We need to talk.''

''Yeah, we do.'' he agreed as he put his hand on her waist. The tension was rising in his body when he felt her shiver under his touch. She was still affected by him and that was something positive. ''I didn't just ask you out to catch up.'' he began, swallowing hard before he continued. ''I also wanted to offer you a job at the DA's office. You'll be working by my side every day.''

JJ felt her heart stop at the offer. That was the last thing she expected to hear. The words sounded utterly crazy. ''What? How? Why?'' she stumbled.

His hand moved up her side as he started talking. ''This might be the start of something amazing.'' he said. He finally leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, but she didn't respond.

Instead, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away as far as she could. Her lips were burning from the kiss, but she couldn't go down that road. Hotch was already talking so far into the future that it made her realize that he didn't consider her feelings at all. Like he never did. He hadn't changed. ''I made a commitment to Griffen, Aaron.'' JJ replied simply. ''I can't and I won't walk away from him.''

Hotch turned around in disappointment. But something in him snapped when he replayed JJ's voice. Something in her voice angered him. He knew exactly what it was. He knew it by heart. ''You're falling for him.'' he noticed. ''Seriously, JJ? Griffen West of all people?''

JJ felt like crying when he mentioned the name. It broke her heart that he went down that path again. ''I can't do this, Aaron.'' she shot back. ''I've tried, but I just can't. This has to stop!''

''What are you talking about?'' he asked. ''Nothing has happened.''

JJ clutched her hands together and stepped towards the sink and leaned on it for support. Her head was racing and she felt like she would faint any second. Once she felt her head rush subside, she turned back around to face him. ''That's not what I meant.'' she said softly. ''I can't have you in my life, Aaron.''

''Then who would you even go out with me? Why go through all the trouble?'' he wondered out loud as his heart sank to his feet. He didn't understand any of it.

She sighed deeply before continuing. ''Because I didn't think it would be this hard.'' she replied in tears.

''We both know there's another reason for your sudden change of heart.'' Hotch said, stepping towards JJ. ''There's this tension between us, JJ. I know you feel it as well.'' he added. ''Do you think I can handle having thoughts about you while I'm with someone else? Like my wife maybe?''

JJ turned towards him in tears, but the anger and disappointment was taking over. ''You should've thought about it before you dumped me seven years ago.'' she said. ''Aaron, what happens between us is no longer your choice. So telling Griffen about our relationship without consulting me was the saddest move I've ever seen anyone make. It didn't work!''

''I thought he was using you…'' he said, but was interrupted by JJ.

''No! Aaron, no!'' she said softly, keeping her composure. ''This isn't about Griffen. It never has been. This is about us.''

Hotch stayed silence and JJ realized he didn't have anything else to say to her. ''You've caused this. This isn't happening because of me.'' she stated. ''I'm trying to move on because I don't know how to live with this anymore.''

''Fine, JJ.'' he accepted. ''I'll go. Good luck. I hope you're happy.'' he said before leaving the restroom angrily. He threw the door shut behind him.

JJ cringed at the sound of the door. She sank to the ground with tears in her eyes. She didn't know how to handle it anymore. Her feelings for Hotch were all over the place and they directed her actions and thoughts. And it made her realize she needed to move on. Move on from him. Move on from the heartbreak.


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like this!

Special thanks to Sophia0665, Christiangirl, K8e1, CM Fan, Snowbeardolphin, Westie80 and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Hidden lies**

JJ went back to the office after her fight with Hotch. She needed a way to forget what just happened and work seemed like the perfect option. She had a stack of cases laying on her desk, ready to be turned inside out. Somehow work had become her lifeline. It was the one thing she had left in her life at that moment. She felt all alone and it reality she was. Sure, she had Sara and Tom but they had their own lives and she didn't want to bother them with her troubles. So for now she was going to bury herself in her work, hoping she would forget the awful day.

As JJ sat in her chair, she heard someone entering the bullpen. The turned around and saw Griffen standing on the other side with a worried face. JJ immediately wiped away the leaked mascara under her eyes. She didn't want him to know about Hotch because she knew he would get angry.

Griffen slowly walked towards her desk. ''I thought I gave you the afternoon off.'' he stated. ''That means you don't have to be here.''

''I need to be here.'' JJ replied heavily. She turned around but was stopped when he took a hold of the chair.

He noticed the look of pain on her face, so he pulled up another chair and sat down across from her. ''What happened, JJ?'' he questioned as he noticed that she immediately pulled away. He knew something was up. His years of experience as a lawyer taught him how to read people. And he could read JJ like an open book even though he didn't admit that to her. ''Come on! Tell me.''

''You don't want to know.'' she whispered back. She was shocked when she felt his hand on hers. Griffen West was comforting her, though it shouldn't have surprised her after he saved her drunken ass once. She had seen a different side of him. One that he didn't show too often.

''We talked about this…'' he began. He leaned forward, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. ''You can tell me anything. JJ, I'm here for you.''

She looked up and decided to tell him, knowing it could backfire but she wanted to be honest with him. She was sick of lies. She couldn't handle lying herself either. ''I had dinner with Aaron.'' she admitted in a soft tone of voice. She was barely able to get the words out.

Griffen pulled back, but wasn't angry. ''How did it go?''

JJ was shocked by his response, but also very relieved. ''Well, at first I was really excited to be honest.'' she explained. ''But as I sat there I wondered what the hell I was thinking and I just realized I made a mistake.''

''So you left?''

She shook her head. ''We had an argument in the restroom and it started when he offered me a job at the DA's office.''

Griffen rose from the chair in anger. ''He what?'' he shouted. ''I told him to stay away from you. The guy can't take a hint.''

JJ rose from the chair when Griffen was on his way out the conference. ''Griffen, wait!''

''No!'' Griffen said angrily. ''He needs to stop crossing the lines, JJ.'' he went on. ''He's married and he asks you out on a date. He knows we work together and he offers you a job. He has to stop his act or else he'll destroy your life.''

''This isn't your fight, Griffen.'' JJ said, her voice pleading. ''Please!''

He was standing in the doorway, turned towards JJ. ''It became my fight the moment he offered you a job.''

JJ realized there was no way she could stop him. He always got everything he wanted and this seemed nothing was out of the ordinary. But she liked that he stepped up for her. He was defending her and that meant the world to her. She just hoped he wouldn't hurt Hotch.

* * *

Griffen drove through traffic like a maniac. Something about his conversation wwith JJ angered him. It was the fact that Aaron Hotchner dared to offer her a job. But it wasn't just that. He didn't even want to think about what it would've been like if she decided to leave. Yes, she signed a deal but it wasn't binding for her. It only stated she would go to Yale Law School which would be paid by Parker & Watson and she would have the possibility to work for Griffen. It wasn't a must, so he almost lost JJ to the most annoying man he knew. He couldn't stand him. And the situation with JJ only enraged him more than ever. The man kept confusing her, but the worst was that he broke her heart. He couldn't believe anyone could do that to her, period.

He finally pulled up in front of the house in the suburbs. It was a nice home and it looked like a happy family lived there. But Griffen didn't care. He only needed to talk to the man who lived there. The rest wasn't any of his business. He knocked on the door impatiently, but he kept himself together. He was like his usual self in his ten thousand dollar suit. He was always poised, impressive and most of all distant. It was his way of dealing with pain.

The door opened and a beautiful woman opened the door. Her hair was blonde, almost brown and she looked extremely nice. ''Hello?'' Haley said.

''Hi, Mrs. Hotchner?'' he asked kindly. She nodded her head, so he extended his hand. ''I'm Griffen West.'' he introduced.

''Griffen West?'' Haley said, nearly choking when she realized her husband's enemy was at her doorstep.

Griffen took a step back when Haley smiled widely. ''He must have told you about me.'' he began. ''Well, all of it isn't true. Believe me!''

''Do you want to speak to Aaron?'' she asked politely. Her eyes were all over him. The man was more than handsome. He had a presence and he looked amazingly handsome in that suit. She suddenly understood why Hotch hated the man, but his appearance also confirmed her suspicions of jealousy that Hotch had because Griffen was working with JJ.

''Well, I'm here to give him a very simple message.'' he replied simply. ''He just has to keeps his eyes away from my associate.''

Haley leaned against the door with a pained expression, realizing he was talking about JJ. ''Let me guess…'' she breathed in deeply, preparing herself to say the name. ''Jennifer Jareau?''

''I thought you'd know about her.'' he went on. ''But I guess your husband also didn't hide the fact that he had dinner with her tonight.''

''How do you know?''

Griffen felt compassion for the woman across from him. ''Because he's the type of guy who doesn't care about hurting anyone.'' he said. ''He broke JJ's heart and now he keeps bothering her. I need him to stay away from her or else I'll break a bone in his body.''

Haley's face went pale after Griffen finished his sentence. ''What are you talking about?''

Griffen shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm talking about the pain your husband put JJ through.'' he answered, feeling confused.

''I think JJ is the one who caused the break-up!'' Haley said defensively. ''I mean, what girl would give her boyfriend an ultimatum? Her or the baby. That's why Aaron broke up with her. He wanted to be in the baby's life.''

Griffen felt like storming inside the house and killing the man for lying again. JJ had told him every detail of her past and he knew that wasn't what happened. ''Is that what he told you?'' he asked angrily. ''Because I heard an entirely different story.''

It was at that exact moment that Hotch decided to check out whose voice he heard at the front door. He had been drinking his sorrows away in his office, but he just wanted to know who the visitor was. He felt like exploding when he saw the all too familiar face across from his wife. It was the man who JJ was committed to. What the hell did that mean? Were they in relationship? Were they sleeping together? He had to stop himself or he was going to vomit. The thought made his stomach ache. ''Griffen?''

''Hi!'' Griffen greeted back. ''I think you have a lot to explain to your wife.'' he announced, noticing the angry expression on Haley's face. ''All I wanted to say it that you might want to stay away from JJ. She's done with you and you need to stop this.'' he warned, turning around and leaving the couple behind. That was all he wanted to say. He just still couldn't believe that the guy lied to his own wife about such an important relationship. It showed what kind of man he truly was and always would be. JJ deserved so much better.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I think this is where the biggest part actually starts, so I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Let me know!

Special thanks to red2013, Westie80, CM Fan, Christiangirl, handsome-uks, Snowbeardolphin and Carmen xx!

_I also wanted to respond to the review of Christiangirl: Thanks for all of your reviews! I think things will be cleared up in the next chapters and you'll understand what's happening in the prologue. The prologue is a few chapters away. Let's just say that emotions and feelings are going to get stirred up and things are changing in the story. So I hope Griffen's behavior will seem understandable. I hope I haven't said too much. Let me know if you have any questions!_

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Complications**

_**Five months later…**_

Five months seemed like a whole year to JJ. Work had been crazy and it had consumed her life completely. Each day was work and nothing more. She shared her breaks with Benjamin and Tracy to catch up or talk about impossible cases. After work she went home and fell asleep on the couch or in her bed. It seemed like a personal life would be out of the question for the next year as an associate. And that thought didn't bother her too much anymore. Hotch had disappeared from her life once again and she had no clue if he was still married or not. As for Griffen, her feelings were still there. They had grown stronger over the months but there seemed to be no reciprocation from him. So she wrote if off as a crush and she tried to get over it, but that was barely happening. It was hard to move on from him. He had been a friend one moment and her boss the next. To JJ it felt like he didn't know how to act around. So their personal conversation ultimately stopped and work related issues were their only topics. But during their big wins she thought she felt feelings coming from his side. He never failed to compliment her. It only made her work harder than ever, hoping he would notice her.

JJ returned to the office in a hurry after her dinner with Tom and Sara. She still had many things to do before she actually was allowed to go home. She quickly made it to her desk and put down the files. She desperately needed some coffee. They day had been awful and her mind was racing. Her dinner with Tom and Sara turned her emotions back on and it seemed to have taken over her entire coordination. They asked about Hotch and it stirred up a lot of old feelings. Well, it wasn't all about questions. It was more about a shocking announcement. Tom had spoken to Hotch about a case and it seemed like he was still happily married because Haley showed up during their conversation.

JJ was in the kitchenette when she accidentally spilled the coffee on her blouse. She turned around in anger and made her way out of the kitchen. She had no spare clothes with her so she knew there was only one option.

She went to the elevators and went one floor up. She turned to the left and walked through the long dark empty hallways before she reached Griffen's office. She knew he was busy working on a case. It was a case she needed to help him with but she had been gone most of the night.

Griffen looked up when he heard footsteps entering in his office. He finished the last paragraph before he gazed at his visitor. But once he did he saw JJ standing in front of him with coffee all over her blouse. ''I hope that spilled all over you when you decided to bring me the files and you were in such a hurry that it happened.'' he said with annoyance. ''I needed those files two hours ago, JJ. We have to be in court tomorrow morning.''

JJ stepped in front of his desk. ''I haven't been in the office all night. I just arrived so please spare me your speech. I am not up for it right now.'' she shot back at him. ''I'll bring you the files in a moment. But can I borrow one of your shirts?'' she asked, her voice polite and sweet. She knew he wouldn't respond to anger.

Griffen opened one of his drawers in his desk and grabbed a light blue dress shirt and handed it to JJ. ''I hope you won't wear that to court tomorrow.''

''I won't.'' she promised. ''I'll be back in a couple of minutes.''

Griffen's eyes stayed on JJ as she walked out of his office. Something didn't seem right. No matter what was going on in JJ's life, she was never the kind of woman who snapped. He rose from his chair and decided to find her. He wanted to know what was going on.

JJ leaped into the women's bathroom and unbuttoned her blouse and threw it on the ground in anger. She unzipped her black pencil skirt and she put on Griffen's dress shirt. Once it looked right, she pulled up her skirt over it and she tucked it neatly in the skirt. She wanted to look good in the office. It was definitely a must for where she worked.

JJ walked out of the bathroom and she instantly saw Griffen leaning with his back against the wall opposite of her. He looked worried. ''I thought you needed to work on the case.'' JJ said as she was about to walked past him.

Griffen grabbed JJ by the wrist and pulled her back. ''First of all, you missed a button on my shirt.'' he said, looking at the material that left enough room open for him to see her black lacy bra. He saw that JJ immediately closed two more buttons and she looked at up at him in shame. ''And second of all, I wanted to make sure that you were okay.''

''Why would you do that?''

''Because you looked flustered.'' he explained, taking a step towards her. ''That's what I mean.'' he pointed out when JJ threw him a look of sadness. ''What's going on, Jennifer?''

''Nothing. I just hate that you call me Jennifer. It sounds so…''

''…professional?'' Griffen asked with a smirk on his face.

''Unfortunately it does.'' she finally admitted. ''I'll grab the files for you.''

''Wait!'' he ordered, holding her back again. ''What happened tonight?''

JJ felt the emotions get the best of her again. Now she was standing in front of her overly arrogant boss who actually seemed to care for once and she was on the verge of breaking down. She didn't want Griffen to see that side of her again. It was something she wanted to keep buried at home. It wasn't proper for the workplace. ''Why do you care, Griffen?''

''Because you're you and you look miserable.'' he whispered. He all of a sudden felt an overwhelming need to comfort her. He didn't fight his desire for one second and he ended up cupping her face. ''I know I've put some distance between us in the past few months, but I did it to keep things sane.'' he went on. ''I would've beaten up Aaron Hotchner for you, JJ. And I realized I couldn't let myself go that far.''

JJ took a hold of his wrist as his hand gently caressed her cheek. ''I get it.'' she whispered, laughing when he turned them around and JJ was with her back against the wall. She felt the heat between their aching bodies as her knees went weak. She was almost a puddle on the floor because of such a simple touch.

''I would do anything for you, JJ.'' he said, his voice passionate and gentle. ''It takes a lot of me to stay away from you.'' he confessed. Before she could reply to his admission, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Their lips moving together, their hands all over each other's bodies, their legs locked together. He groaned when he felt JJ pressing her small body into his the best she could.

JJ got completely lost in the kiss, just enjoying every moment of it. It had been ages since she had been kissed like that. The man was an amazing kisser and she never thought she could stop. But they were in the office and it wasn't the right place or the right time. So she put her hands against his chest and pushed him away, a little harder than she intended to do. She underestimated her own strength and she immediately noticed the confusion on the man's face. ''It's not that I don't want this, it's just not the right place.'' she explained.

''I agree with you.'' he said. ''But I think we should continue this when the case is over.''

''Oh, Mr. West!'' JJ said with a seductive voice. ''I think I agree.''

They both gave each other one more glance before going their respective ways. JJ went down to the bullpen with a feeling of contempt. She felt good, amazing even.

And Griffen realized that things for him were turning around again. He believed in JJ. He trusted her and he felt like nothing could ever tear them apart.

But little did they know that someone from a far had been watching them, a camera in his hand. Someone with a grudge against Griffen. Someone who would do anything to take the man down. Someone who didn't mind hurting the people he cared about. And that was exactly what would happen next.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Here's next chapter. This is where the story takes a twist. I hope you all like this!

Special thanks to handsome-uks, red2013, Christiangirl, guest, Sophia0665, jenny crum, CM Fan and Westie80!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Unseen betrayal**

Hotch's day couldn't have been better. The evening before had been surprising but also very rewarding for him. He finally had something to prove that Griffen West wasn't the lawyer everyone thought he was. In fact, he was the worst and Hotch was going to do anything to prove it. Now it was his time to shine. He just hoped it would work and that his plans were going to be put into motion. But for now he just needed to inform Griffen's bosses of the situation their senior partner was in. Hotch knew no one probably knew what was about to happen.

And as he walked through the offices of Parker & Watson, he felt a sense of pride radiating around him. His arrogance was shining through and he had never felt that good before. So he stopped in front of the office of Lauren Parker, managing partner and founding member of Parker & Watson. Lauren Parker wasn't just anyone in the field of Law. Her name was on a top law firm. One of best in the country and the best in New-York. She was impressive, but Hotch wasn't intimidated at all. If anything he was excited to talk to the great Lauren Parker.

He knocked on the door without waiting for an invitation. He even barged in without notifying her secretary, but his news was urgent and Lauren definitely needed to know what was going to happen next.

Lauren looked up from her desk in anger, seeing a smug man standing in front of her. She knew who he was. It was Aaron Hotchner. Griffen's arch enemy so to speak. ''How can I help you Mr. Hotchner?'' she asked politely as she rose from her chair. ''I wasn't expecting you.''

Hotch sat down on the couch in the middle of the office and he took a folder from his briefcase. He held it in his hand as Lauren sat down across from him. ''This whole situation is going to be unexpected. Especially for you, I think.'' he said, giving her a preview of what was to come.

Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ''I would appreciate it if you got to the point.''

He took a stack of photos from the folder and threw them on the coffee table. They showed JJ and Griffen in a very intimate position. But Hotch knew those photos weren't that damaging. The last pictures were. ''Look at the last pictures.'' he suggested. ''I guess you didn't expect this to happen when you woke up this morning.''

''Where did you get these?'' she asked in complete shock. There were strict rules about dating people in the office. It wasn't forbidden, but she knew Griffen was deadest against it. He even offered to rewrite the rules for it, but Lauren knew that you could never stop it from happening. But she couldn't believe that Griffen broke her trust. She thought he would at least come to her about it, but he didn't even have the decency to do that.

''A confidential source gave them to me.'' he replied, his voice full of happiness. The woman in front of him was starting to lose it. ''I guess your employees aren't as loyal as you thought.''

Lauren rose from her seat, letting Hotch know she wasn't threatened by his comments. No one would threaten her at her own firm. ''I don't know what you're implying Mr. Hotchner, but no one at this firm would do something like this.''

''Well, that's good for you.'' he started. ''But my source already filed a complaint with the New-York bar association and I was put in charge of the investigation into Griffen West.'' he explained. ''I'll make sure he'll lose his license to practice law and after that I'll charge him with sexual harassment.''

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed like a nightmare coming to life. She knew Griffen wasn't capable of sexual harassment. But five photographs in the stack told an entirely different story. ''Is there anything I can do to keep you from investigating my senior partner?'' she asked politely.

''You can always fire him!'' Hotch replied easily, a smile on his face. ''That's my only offer.''

Lauren threw the pictures in Hotch's lap and walked back to her desk nonchalantly. ''Well, there's no way in hell that's going to happen.'' she said calmly. ''I'll even represent him myself.''

''That is going to be fun.'' Hotch joked but he was in actual shock that she was protecting Griffen during all of this. It seemed crazy to him. ''I'll call you to set up a meeting.'' he said out loud before he left her office.

Lauren took one of the pictures and just stared at it. It looked like Griffen made unwanted advances towards his associate. She pushed him away with force and his face was angry. It didn't look good at all.

* * *

The next thing Lauren had to do was to inform Griffen of the ridiculous situation, but she also needed an explanation because it seemed too much of a coincidence that someone was able to make pictures of them in an intimate moment. It almost looked staged to her and she would fire any person who was responsible for the craziness.

Lauren walked past Tracy and stepped into Griffen's office without an announcement. But it was urgent and she didn't need any kind of invitation. It was her law firm after all. Her name was on the wall.

Griffen looked up to see a seriously pissed off Lauren Parker standing right in front of his desk. Her expression was filled with fury and he immediately closed his laptop because of it. ''What's going on?''

''Have you been getting cozy with your associate lately?'' she questioned as she put the photos on top of his laptop. But her suspicions of foul play were confirmed when she saw the utter shock on his face.

Griffen felt the rage coursing through his body. Someone had photographed him and JJ. The anger was surfacing and there was nothing he could to fight it. He rose from the chair and threw photos on the ground in anger. Who did this? And why? What's the reason?

''I need you stay calm, Griffen. We'll figure this out.'' she said, trying to keep his anger at bay. She had seen him angry before but not like this. ''It's going to be fine.''

Griffen turned around to face her, his hand in his hair because he was so distraught. ''If anyone sees these my reputation is in ruins.'' he stated while he pointed at the photos on the floor. ''We can't let these get out.''

''They already are, Griffen.'' she admitted. ''Aaron Hotchner is doing the investigation. Someone reported you to the bar to get your license revoked.''

''What? Are you kidding me? Aaron Hotchner?'' he asked in anger. ''Is he the one who took these pictures?''

''No, he has a source.''

Griffen sat back down in his chair. This was quickly turning into one of the worst days of his life. After losing his family, he only had his job to keep him going and now it could be taken away from him. ''It has to be someone close to me.'' he clarified.

''I think so too.'' Lauren agreed.

Griffen's mind was racing through all the people he knew, the people he liked and cared about. ''No one could've known about me and JJ.'' he began. ''I never talked to anyone about the feelings I've had for her. I don't even think that she knows how I feel.''

''So you're saying JJ is behind this?'' Lauren asked, realizing the chance was big.

Griffen didn't want to believe that. He couldn't but as he put everything together it seemed to be what had happened. ''I don't know anyone else.'' he answered. ''But I don't believe JJ would've done this. She's just not that type person.''

Lauren rose from the chair. ''Come on, Griffen!'' she started off. ''We've seen firsthand what people are capable of. She might seem sweet and innocent but that doesn't mean that she is.''

''She was gone all night yesterday and she came back different.'' he began. ''And she never answered my question when I asked her what happened.'' he said in shock. The pieces seemed to be falling together and the betrayal was hitting him hard. He had trusted her. He was even falling for her. But apparently she had a hidden agenda all that time.

He rose from his chair and stormed out of his office to confront JJ about her actions. Everything had been one big lie. He even started to wonder if JJ and Hotch were in it together. His thought were racing a mile a minute and every scenario came up in his head. It sickened him.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: Here's the next one! I am so excited to write this story and I am really on a roll with this one. Mainly because of all of you. The response had been amazing and it really keeps me going. So thanks to everyone!

Special thanks to Westie80, handsome-uks, K8e1, JenniferJareauCM, red2013, jenny crum, Sophia0665, Christiangirl, Snowbeardolphin, DebbieOz and CM Fan!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 34: Last day of work**

JJ was standing in the kitchen to fill her mug with coffee when she heard the door behind her close with a loud bang. She almost spilled the coffee all over herself as she turned around to face the person who just barged in. She felt relieved when she noticed Griffen had joined her. She thought he was there to talk to her in person, but when she walked towards him he held up his hand. But that wasn't all. He looked angry. The better word would be pissed off. She had never seen him like that before and her feelings of affection immediately turned into worry and concern for the man in front of her.

She walked back and put her coffee on the counter, saying nothing. She just waited for him in silence.

Griffen just looked at her, trying to find a way to tell her what he suspected her of. It wasn't easy. He never believed JJ would be capable of a betrayal that big, but all signs were pointing to her. So he breathed in deeply, filling his lungs. ''What happened last night?'' he asked angrily.

JJ smiled widely. ''Well, I think we both know what happened. We kissed. A lot.'' she replied, feeling a little better but the expression on his face was still the same. He apparently didn't think it was funny at all.

''I meant before you came back here.'' he said forcefully. ''Where were you before you came back into the office?''

JJ suddenly realized he was fishing and she didn't like it at all. He was hiding something from her and she could feel it. ''What's going on?'' she asked. ''Why are you asking me that?''

Tracy walked into the kitchen at that exact moment, tears stinging in her eyes. ''Lauren needs to speak with you, JJ. She needs to see you now.'' she announced, pain in her voice. She looked at Griffen and she felt the pain coming from his eyes.

JJ stepped forward, hoping Tracy would give her an answer. ''What's going on, Tracy?'' she asked. But she got no response. ''Tracy?''

''I think you should go, JJ.'' Griffen ordered, his voice cold and distant. There was no trace of emotion to be found. Not even his eyes. It was like the goodhearted man she knew had suddenly vanished for no good reason.

She left the kitchen in disbelief, wondering why even Tracy didn't answer her question. It angered her, but she realized Lauren Parker was probably going to explain what was going on. Maybe it was a very personal case and no one wanted to talk about it. That seemed like the only possible option. She couldn't think of anything else.

JJ stopped in front of the office, seeing Lauren sitting behind her desk. She looked extremely busy and JJ felt bad about interrupting her. But Lauren asked for. ''What's going on?'' she asked politely as she stepped into the office of Lauren Parker. She had felt tension in the office the entire day and she had no idea what was going on. Griffen hadn't been honest and Tracy had avoided her questions as well. It even looked like Griffen was ignoring her.

''You're fired effective immediately.'' Lauren spoke out as she rose from her chair. She saw the shock on JJ's face but she thought it was all an act. She had not time for games and she was just getting to the point.

JJ nearly fainted. She found support from the couch and sat on the edge to gather herself. ''What? Why?'' she asked in panic. ''What did I do?''

''We can't have an employee in this building who has reported one of my senior partners to the bar association.'' she began as she stopped right in front of JJ. ''I'll always stick by Griffen's side. You won't win this thing!''

JJ had no idea what she was talking about. ''Win what?''

Lauren saw the tears stinging in the blonde's eyes and she felt extremely bad, knowing JJ had been a great asset to the firm. ''I'm grateful for everything you've done for Griffen. He promised me he would find the next him in his associate and I can see that he found that in you.'' she went on. ''But I can't tolerate any actions against him. I'm sorry, Jennifer. But you have to pack your things and leave Parker & Watson immediately.''

JJ was completely shocked by everything that was said. It felt like a nightmare she was going to wake up from any time. ''I don't understand any of this. I didn't do anything wrong.''

''I'm sorry, but you have to go!'' Lauren said as she stepped away from JJ.

JJ's life was crumbling down as she walked out of the office. It couldn't be happening. She didn't even understand what was going on. She deserved to know. Lauren was talking about Griffen and the bar, but she didn't report him. She had no reason to do that at all. She would never want him to lose his job, knowing how important it was to him. She could never betray him like that. She couldn't because she cared about him a lot. But as she walked through the hallway, she was forgetting her feelings. She was frustrated and angry. She was accused of something she didn't even do and she didn't even have a chance to speak or to explain to anyone.

When she walked into the bullpen, she noticed a box on her desk and all of the belongings on her desk had already been removed. It felt like an awful elimination and her heart was sinking as she picked up the box and started to make her way out of the bullpen, realizing she was never coming back. She gave Benjamin a glance when she noticed the sadness and shock on his sweet face. She wanted to explain, but she didn't even understand any of it herself yet. So she kept walking and decided to call him later on. He deserved a goodbye because he had become a very dear friend. And JJ knew she also needed to talk to Tracy.

JJ was on her way to the elevator when she saw Griffen closing in on her. She didn't feel like talking to the man at all. He apparently had everything to do with it. Lauren had no reason to fire her. JJ hadn't hurt anyone since she started at Parker & Watson.

Griffen stopped next to JJ after she pushed the elevator button. He wanted to start talking but the elevator arrived so he needed to step inside before JJ could leave without explaining everything to him. He followed her in. ''I underestimated you, JJ.'' he commented angrily. ''I never thought you would be capable of this!''

''What are you talking about?'' she asked in anger, her voice loud and annoyed. ''I'm so sick of being accused of something I didn't do!''

''It's a good plan, JJ.'' he began. ''Gaining my trust, kiss me back, push me away, get the evidence and then you have a chance to sue me! Even get my license revoked!'' he shot back.

''What gives you people the right to judge me?'' she asked angrily, stepping towards him. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. The need to not feel was beginning to creep inside of her as she stared into the eyes of the man in front of her. Nothing could ever erase the feelings she had for him. It was still there. Like a scar on a body that never disappeared. Her feelings were the same. They would always be with her no matter what would happen next. ''I came into this firm and I did everything you asked me to do. I didn't tell anyone you harassed me!''

''So you thought I did?'' Griffen asked closing, putting the elevator to a stop. This conversation couldn't be held in public. It might destroy his reputation, which was already on the line.

''No!'' JJ shot back, bending down to the put the box with belongings on the floor. She didn't need an extra weight. ''I don't know who did this.''

''I think you used to me to get to where you are now and now you need money. The only way to get it, is to sue me.'' he began, breathing in deeply to fill his lungs with the air he desperately needed. ''I'm going to beat you, Jennifer. This isn't over. Your career will be in shambles as soon as this ends.'' he warned. But he didn't notice the pain on JJ's face. He wasn't able to see how much he was hurting her by not believing in her.

''That's fine, Griffen.'' she said in a whisper as she put the elevator in motion again. She stopped in front of the door, with her back turned to Griffen. Once the elevator opened she turned around to face him one more time. ''You know when I first met you, I thought you were cold and a dick. But as time passed by I actually changed my mind about you.'' she explained as the tears were threatening to fall. ''But as I'm standing here I am reminded of everything I hate in people. You can't even care about the people who work for you and who sacrifice everything to just be near you.'' she went on. ''You don't know a damn thing about loyalty, Griffen and you'll probably never will.''

Griffen followed JJ out of the elevator. He wasn't going to take her statement. ''Loyalty?'' he asked loudly, causing her to turn around. ''You're the one who betrayed me!''

''I didn't make up these charges. I didn't drag you in front of the bar!'' she snapped. ''I didn't do this!'' she said and after that she turned around and didn't look back, knowing every other word would feel like a punch to the heart. It was over for her. Everything she worked for went down the drain in one moment because the man she was falling in love with didn't believe in her. He didn't trust her and because of it she just lost everything she cared about. But JJ wasn't done. She was going to find out what happened and who reported Griffen to the bar. Even if it was the last thing she would ever do.


	36. Chapter 35

A/N: Here's next chapter! I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to red2013, CM Fan, jenny crum, Sohpia0665, Christiangirl, Westie80, K8e1 and BAUMember!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 35: Family time**

JJ had been glued to her couch for the rest of the evening. The bottle of wine she had opened didn't help her forget the painful day she just experienced. But she couldn't go on like this for too long because she needed to find another job. She had no idea where she was going to work next. She no longer knew if she wanted to be a lawyer. But someone was trying to destroy her reputation along with Griffen's. She couldn't stand by and let it happen. So there was only one thing left to do. She needed to find the person who reported Griffen to the bar. It wasn't a simple task and JJ knew she needed help from an experienced investigator, so she decided to ask her uncle if she could stop by their house to talk to him.

After the call to her uncle, she was able to tear herself from the living room couch and get ready to visit her family. She saw them the night before at dinner, but before that it had been a long time since she last saw them. It had been over a month. It was mainly because work had consumed all her time and she barely had any time to herself anymore. She hated that she had become a workaholic and she no longer had time for the only family she had left. She realized she hadn't spent enough time with Tom and Sara ever since she started law school. She thought it would be easy, but in reality it wasn't. They all had their separate lives. Tom also had a demanding job. Being a detective couldn't be easy at all. It was a job that showed what humanity truly had to offer and what people were capable off. JJ had always been torn between becoming a detective or a lawyer. The field of law seemed to have more to offer, until now. She often wondered if she made a mistake because she mainly dealt with corporate cases and she wasn't really helping any people, but she did love it. She loved the thrill of winning a case and telling their client that they won a suit. And with Griffen nothing was ever boring. He made the job challenging and interesting. He challenged her every view she had and he wasn't shy to let her know his opinion. To sum it up. She loved working with him. In the past tense. Because it was all over. Ripped away from her for no good reason.

JJ snapped from her thoughts when the cab came to a stop. She looked to her left side, realizing she was already at the house. Her aunt and uncle lived in a sweet little home just outside of New-York. JJ always wondered why they didn't have children, but Tom always told her that they both choose their careers and that JJ had become like their own child, even though she only lived with them for a short time. They saw her as their own and that meant the world to her. They had always supported her, except when Hotch knocked up Haley. She could still remember the fight like it was yesterday. It was the first time she was afraid of losing everything again after her parents and sister. It was a moment of fear and it became reality. She often wondered what her life would've been like if Hotch had made another choice. They probably would've been married and both of them would have brilliant careers. The kids would've come when she was around thirty years old, so she had enough time to enjoy a job and be good at it. A career had always been important to JJ. She wanted to provide for herself if it was necessary.

Through her daydreaming she gave the cabbie money and made her way to the front door. She waited a couple of seconds before ringing the doorbell, trying to regain her composure. She was going to tell them about her horrible day and she knew they weren't going to like it at all.

Tom opened the door to see a sad JJ standing on the porch. She looked exhausted and it immediately worried him. It wasn't a look for JJ. Usually, she was bubbly and smiling. But he couldn't trace any of it. ''JJ, come on in!'' he said as he stepped to the side. ''Sara and I've been worrying since we got your call.'' he began as he took her coat and hang it. He followed a silent JJ into the living room.

JJ gave Sara a quick hug and sat down on the sofa across from her, keeping herself together. It was suddenly very obvious that she was emotional. She felt her anger and hurt rushing to the surface and she didn't know how long she could keep it all in. She cleared her throat before speaking. ''I know I haven't seen you two in such a long time before yesterday and I'm so sorry for my absence.'' she began. ''But I have a favor to ask you.'' she explained, getting right to the point as she looked at Tom.

Tom gave Sara a concerned glance before he spoke. ''I'll always help you, JJ. With anything. You know that.'' he said.

Sara didn't want to interrupt the conversation that seemed to be extremely important. ''JJ, talk to us.''

JJ looked at them with tears in her eyes, forcing them away. She didn't want to cry. She was twenty-five. She wasn't a child. ''I was fired from the firm today.''

''What?'' Tom and Sara asked in unison. ''What happened?'' Sara added.

''My boss, Griffen, was reported to the bar for inappropriate behavior regarding me.'' she explained and she was about to continue when Tom nearly jumped up from his seat in anger.

''Did he harass you?''

''No!'' JJ said immediately. ''Griffen and I…we…you know…we kissed yesterday night.'' she went on, feeling embarrassed as she talked about it. ''Today I came to work and he was distant and then I got called into Lauren's office and she fired me because she suspects me of reporting Griffen to the bar, but I didn't do it.''

Tom's mind was racing as he listened to situation JJ was in. It seemed stupid, but it was all too real for her. ''Did they give you a reason to suspect you?'' he asked.

''Griffen said I set him up and got evidence to support my claim.'' she replied. ''I don't even know what kind of evidence he was talking about.''

''Well, it has to be pictures or a video because you need solid evidence to report someone to the bar, especially a lawyer like Griffen. He has a very solid reputation.'' he explained. ''I guess they already launched an investigation.''

''I just want to figure out who would do this to Griffen.'' JJ said sadly.

''Or to you.'' Tom said, hoping JJ didn't take it personal.

JJ looked up in surprise. ''Me?'' she asked. ''But Griffen is the one who's in trouble.''

''Not yet.'' Tom said. ''Anyone knows that Griffen West has an excellent relationship with Lauren Parker and she wouldn't let a traitor work in her office. So any lawyer at your firm would know that you were going to get fired on the spot because of it.''

Tom noticed that JJ was completely speechless. Tom had an excellent theory, but she didn't want to believe that it was someone at Parker & Watson. It couldn't be anyone she worked closely with. She trusted everyone and she didn't believe any of her friends were capable of it. ''Do you mind helping me out with this?''

''No, I don't mind.'' he replied, looking to his side and noticing that Sara had given them some space to discuss the problem. ''I want to start with a list of people you work with and then we'll discuss each person on the list. And of course the people close to Griffen as well.''

''Sure,'' JJ agreed as Tom grabbed his notebook and a pen. She noticed he was ready, so she started listing the people. ''My closest friend is Tracy. She knows absolutely everything about me and it's also the other way around. Benjamin Morris is a fellow associate, we've worked on cases together but he hasn't worked with Griffen.'' she said simply. ''Other associates I know pretty well and work with are Craig Holden and Eric Wright. Junior partners are Ethan Young, Glenn Cooper, Tyler Baily and Sam Briggs, but I haven't worked with any of them since I started and neither has Griffen. Senior partners are Nancy Flynn, Andy Weiss, Wesley Evans and Isaac Cohen. So far I've only worked with Evans and briefly with Cohen.''

''How are their relationships with Griffen?'' Tom asked curiously.

''Well, Griffen had an outburst when I had to answer to Evans, so there's definitely bad blood between them.'' she replied. ''And the relationship between Isaac Cohen and Griffen seems cold, but not as bad as it is with Evans.''

As the night wore on, they talked about every possibility. Tom quickly realized Griffen had a lot of enemies, but the list got smaller as they looked at people who could definitely hold grudges against Griffen. And people who worked in the office. They soon had come to the conclusion that someone within the firm was behind it all. Nothing else seemed to hold up. They had to know JJ and Griffen pretty well to know they shared mutual feelings for one another.

Tom had a final list of names of people they suspected, but they both know they couldn't jump to judgment too quickly. ''So the final names are, Wesley Evans, Benjamin Morris, Tracy Clark, Isaac Cohen, Aaron Hotchner and Brian Lewis.''

JJ sighed deeply. She didn't like it at all. Half of the names were people she trusted. She couldn't believe Tracy or Benjamin were behind it. ''You can scratch Benjamin and Tracy. I trust them, Tom.'' JJ insisted.

''I get it, JJ. But I've seen people do worse things than this for absolutely nothing.'' he explained. ''I'll check their backgrounds tomorrow and I'll let you know. Why don't you sleep in the guestroom tonight?''

''Yeah, I will.'' she said, rising from the chair tiredly.

''Sleep well, kiddo.''

''You to.'' JJ said before she disappeared into the guestroom. As she rid her jeans and blouse, she was afraid to think about who it could really be. She didn't want to know just yet. The truth could hurt even worse and she didn't want to lose someone else in her life.


	37. Chapter 36

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I am really excited about this one and I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be Griffen/Hotch.

Special thanks to Lexis4MorganPrentiss, jenny crum, Sohpia0665, Christiangirl, Westie80, CM Fan, red2013, Snowbeardolphin and BAUMember!

And a huge amount of thanks to my friend, CriminalCrazy!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Moment of truth (part 1)**

_**One month later…**_

An agonizing month passed by and JJ still didn't know more about the person behind the set up. She had no access to Parker & Watson and everyone from the firm seemed to believe she was behind it. Griffen hadn't returned her calls and Tracy did talk to her, but she avoided every subject that had something to do with it. She didn't want to be in the middle so JJ decided to respect that choice. She understood Tracy's reasoning. JJ never wanted to be in the middle of Tracy's friendship with Griffen, but she felt left out. Her life had become one big void without a job, friends and a reason to live. She missed everything about her old life. But the worst was that she actually missed Griffen. She never imagined she would, but somehow she did. It were the little things as well as the big ones. She missed his incessant smile when he was right about something, his passion and most of all his compassion when they were in private. He was the man she had been falling for at the wrong time. She thought nothing could ever repair the damage that had been done to their relationship. Especially because he didn't defend her. He made a choice. His choice was to not trust her and believe she was behind the stunt of reporting Griffen to the bar. It had definitely torn a hole in her ego on more than one occasion. She was still embarrassed to think about it, let alone talk about it with Tom or Sara. Tom had told JJ multiple times to drop her obsession because they hadn't found anything to suggest who it was. Tom gave up and told JJ to do the same, but she couldn't. It wasn't easy because she lost everything. Her life was destroyed.

And today was going to be the hardest on her. She had a meeting with the bar. Well, she was going to be questioned by the man who headed the investigation. JJ knew very well it was going to be hard for her to hold herself together. The allegations were untrue, but she knew they still had grounds to revoke Griffen's license without her statement. They could state that she was coerced to lie on Griffen's behalf. It could spin either way. All she wanted was for Griffen to be out of the mess and to find out who was behind all of it.

JJ stood nervously in the hallway of the offices. She was asked to come to the DA's office, still not knowing who she was meeting with. She honestly didn't care about that. She just had to answer some questions. She tried to keep herself together as she searched the space for someone who was looking for her.

Hotch came walking up from behind from the other side. He already saw her from behind. He noticed her hair was shorter than before and she looked a lot thinner. He could think of several reasons why. He had heard from Lauren Parker that they decided to fire JJ and he tried everything he could to change her mind, but Lauren only wanted to keep JJ at the firm if he revealed his source and he couldn't. That one person was the only way of taking down Griffen and showing everyone who he truly was. He hoped JJ would come to see his true colors sooner than later.

He kept walking and stopped a few steps away from her, clearing his throat to let her know he was there. She turned around with a stunned face. Hotch could see the confusion in her eyes so he decided to explain what was happening. ''Hey,'' he greeted quickly. ''I'm the one handling this case for the bar association, JJ. I'll need to ask you some questions on the record and I'll try to get this over with a soon as possible.'' he said clearly.

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed to be too much of a coincidence. ''You're kidding me, right?'' she asked. He shook his head. ''Did you do this? Was this your plan?''

''No, JJ. It never was.'' he began. ''Someone at Parker & Watson came to me and reported the problem and asked for my help.'' he went on. ''I didn't report him to the bar. This wasn't my plan.''

JJ didn't reply. Instead, she followed him into a small conference room where another man was sitting. She knew him as well. He was a colleague of Hotch. Another ADA of course and she suddenly felt the hairs in her neck stand up. JJ sat down in the chair with shaking hands. She had no reason to be nervous but she had no idea what kind of questions were going to be asked. This was the last thing she wanted to do because it was all for nothing.

Hotch sat down across from JJ and next to his colleague. He put the camera on record, knowing JJ realized how it all worked. She had probably done countless of depositions. ''Could you please state your name and job for the record?'' Hotch asked as he opened a folder with information. He looked at JJ professionally, trying to distance himself because the case was quite personal.

JJ sat up, knowing it was important to look confident. ''My name is Jennifer Jareau and at the moment I'm unemployed.''

''Could you tell us about your former position as an associate at the law firm Parker & Watson?'' he asked politely, his voice steady and low.

''I worked side by side with senior partner, Griffen West. We worked on cases together and occasionally I dealt with a case alone.'' she answered simply. ''I was Griffen's associate.''

Hotch knew he needed to dig deeper. He needed information about the relationship JJ had with her boss. ''What was he to you?''

JJ knew what he was doing, but she wasn't going to fall for it. ''He was my mentor, my boss.''

''Okay,'' Hotch said, going to the next question. ''When did you first meet Griffen West?''

JJ sighed deeply as she went back through the years. ''After graduating from Berkeley I came back to New-York and found a job as a waitress at a restaurant.'' she started. ''I was supposed to go to Harvard Law School but I didn't get accepted so I had no idea what I was supposed to do with my life…'' she said but she was interrupted.

''Are you getting to the point, Ms. Jareau?'' Hotch asked impatiently, realizing JJ was annoyed by his interruption.

''I am.'' she answered calmly. ''I met Griffen West while I was working and he offered me the job.''

''What position to be exact?''

''A position as his associate at Parker & Watson.'' she replied.

Hotch leaned forward, his hands clutched together on the glass table. He looked intensely at JJ. ''His associate? His?''

Hotch waited for JJ to reply but she never did so he moved on. ''How did the meeting take place?''

''He approached me.''

Hotch knew he was going down the right path. He heard it in JJ's voice. She was starting to doubt herself and that was what he needed. ''Did you want to talk to him?''

JJ was sick of answering all the questions. She never truly knew why Griffen offered her the chance of a lifetime. And now it sounded like he just wanted to get into her pants and nothing more. But she couldn't show her confusion. No matter what happened, she didn't want him to get disbarred. ''Not at first.''

''Why not?''

''Because he seemed arrogant and because I wasn't looking for a relationship since some loser in my past broke my heart.'' she added, hoping it would throw him off.

''Why did you think he was arrogant?''

''Well, he was very persistent man in a ten thousand dollar suit, pushing me to give him my number.'' she revealed. ''But…'''she was about to continue when he interrupted her again.

''So you thought he was just an arrogant man in a ten thousand dollar suit?''

''Yeah, I did.'' she said honestly. ''But not since I've gotten to know him.''

''What did he offer you?'' Hotch asked.

''He offered me the position as associate after finishing Yale Law School.'' she replied. ''The firm paid for my school.''

''Was the offer in exchange for sex?''

''No!'' JJ said instantly, feeling judged by Hotch. She couldn't believe the questions he was asking her and the way he treated her. It was obvious he wanted dirt on Griffen no matter what the cost would be. Even if it would hurt her.

''Did you have a sexual encounter with Griffen West before you started working with him? At any point?''

JJ was at a crossroads. She didn't know if she should lie or not. She was under oath so lying could come back to haunt her, so she went for the truth. ''Yes,''

Hotch didn't expect that to happen. He didn't want to know. Well, he did. He just couldn't believe JJ had been so stupid. ''So anyone could see it as a payment for the offer he presented to you! The offer you easily decided to take him up on.''

''No, it wasn't like that.'' she tried to say but Hotch took a stack of photos and put it in front of her.

''I believe Griffen West wanted sex from you in exchange for the offer and he got that three years ago.'' Hotch went on, taking one of the pictures where JJ pushed Griffen away. He put it in front of her. ''But now he wasn't getting anything so he confronted you, kissed you and you pushed him away in response.''

JJ couldn't believe that there were actually pictures. It disgusted her. ''Oh my god.'' she croaked out. ''I pushed him away because I didn't want to be caught at the office.''

''Of course.'' Hotch said in a laugh, knowing he had a strong case. Small pieces were falling into the place and he loved it. ''Did you have to interview for the job?''

''No, he gave it to me.''

''Why?

JJ shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know.'' she answered. ''You should ask him that.''

''I'll ask him tomorrow.'' Hotch smirked. ''But what do you think?''

JJ leaned on the table. ''I think Griffen West is a professional lawyer who has dedicated his life to his job and I believe…I know he doesn't deserve this.'' she replied. ''He never harassed me. Everything that happened between us was consensual.''

''Professional?'' Hotch repeated. ''Sleeping with a subordinate doesn't sound professional to me.''

''That's your problem.'' JJ whispered, knowing Hotch couldn't hear it.

''Would you say Mr. West has always been interested in you?''

''No!''

''Are you interested in Mr. West?'' he asked. He decided to ask the question close together so JJ would slip up somewhere while answering the questions.

''No!''

''Really?

''No,'' she said with defeat. She was sick of it. It wasn't right. Any of it. They were accusing a man who had never done a wrong in his life. It was crazy and stupid.

''So you would do anything to protect him? Even lie for him?''

''I've worked closely with the man for five months and he isn't capable of anything you're insinuating. This is absolutely crazy.'' JJ said angrily.

''From your story I can conclude you used think he was an arrogant and immodest person and now you seem to think the world of him.'' Hotch summed. ''It looks like you're in love with him.''

That was the final straw for JJ. She had more than enough. ''I don't condone this!'' she said as she rose from the chair in anger. ''This is the worst thing I've ever seen you do, Aaron.'' she began. ''Of everything this is the lowest thing you've done. Right now I don't care about our history or our break-up. I care about the man whose name you're dragging through the mud!'' she yelled. ''A man who doesn't deserve this. No matter what I think of him!'' she yelled. ''He's real, he's compassionate and he is honest. He didn't do this. If you don't believe him, believe me!'' she yelled before leaving the room in anger. The conversation drained her energy and she needed a warm bath and a glass of wine. She just needed to forget the feeling of dread. It seemed like Hotch had a strong case against Griffen. It was up to Hotch whether he believed them or not. He held the faith of Griffen's job and JJ's sanity.


	38. Chapter 37

A/N: Next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Special thanks to red2013, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, jenny crum, Sophia0665, handsome-uks, guest, K8e1, BAUMember, Christiangirl and CM Fan!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Moment of truth (part 2)**

_**One day later…**_

Griffen sat down in the chair with anger. This was the last thing he felt like doing. Meeting with Hotch was like going to hell. The only thing that would keep him from going crazy was the fact that Lauren was with him. He had to behave in front of her. She was his boss after all. He always had a good relationship with Lauren and he knew she would do anything to protect him. She was already doing that. He knew she was taking a big chance on him. His name and reputation were slowly becoming a joke and she still hadn't fired him. He was and always would be thankful for that.

Griffen snapped back to reality when Hotch sat down in front of him. He didn't look at him. He just gave a blink to the woman next to him, letting her know he was ready to get it over with. He wanted everything to blow over and disappear from his life. But even then it wouldn't be easy because there was still something missing. JJ to be exact. The blonde's absence at the office was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.

''Are you ready, Mr. West?'' Hotch asked. He got a simple nod so he turned the camera on, recording anything that was about to be said. ''We have a few questions for you regarding Mrs. Jareau. Could you please state you name and job for the record?''

Griffen leaned forward. ''I'm Griffen James West and I'm senior partner at Parker & Watson.''

''How long have you been practicing law?'' Hotch asked, knowing the answer.

''For twelve years now.'' he answered. ''Nearly thirteen. That is if you don't get me disbarred.''

Lauren knew Griffen was already losing him sense of control. Rightfully so, but he needed to stay in line. ''Griffen!'' she whispered.

''I'll get straight to the point for you.'' Hotch began. ''Why did you hire Jennifer Jareau?''

''I was promoted to senior partner about three and a half years ago and I was allowed to hire my own associate.'' he explained simply. ''At the time she seemed like the perfect fit.''

''But why her? What was it about her that you liked?''

Griffen sat back in his chair, knowing he was going to be digging for information about his relationship with JJ. Even how personal it truly was. ''She was confident and persistent. She owned all the qualities I looked for in an associate. Like I said, she seemed perfect.''

''Did you hire her based on her appearance?''

''Of course I did.'' Griffen answered with honesty. ''A good lawyer radiates power and maturity. I saw that in her and I knew she could be an amazing lawyer one day.''

Hotch felt like he was in the perfect spot to expose the man in front of him. It was time for Griffen West to fall to the ground. ''But there was nothing you could base that on.'' Hotch contradicted. ''You met her and hired her on the spot.''

Lauren decided to interrupt at the moment. ''You have no facts supporting your statement, Mr. Hotchner.''

''I do have a testimony from Jennifer Jareau herself and it implicates a lot more than just faulty hiring.'' he hinted.

Griffen stayed silent, barely holding onto his control. He felt like jumping Hotch and beating him, but that wasn't the right answer. ''Next question.'' he suggested.

''Did you care about her at all?'' Hotch asked. ''Or was she just a distraction when you needed one?''

''If wouldn't pursue this line of questioning if I were you!'' Lauren warned, but Griffen rose from his chair and was about to walk out when Lauren continued. ''I would like to ask Griffen some questions myself.''

''Go ahead.'' Hotch said, giving permission. He watched as Griffen sat back down with a blank face, staring ahead of him.

''Is it true that people believe you're cold and hard?'' Lauren asked, surprising everyone in the room.

Hotch knew what she was trying to prove and it could backfire on him. ''Objection!''

''First of all, you started this line of questioning. Second of all, you can't object.'' Lauren said with annoyance. She turned her attention back on Griffen. ''Did you care about JJ?''

''I did.'' Griffen replied emotionally. ''I've had feelings for her since the first time we met.''

''So you slept with her?'' Hotch interrupted, taking advantage of his confession.

''Not recently, no!''

''But you did?'' Hotch stated.

Griffen remembered the day vividly. ''Yeah, three and a half years ago. It was the night I offered her the job.'' he explained. ''We were both in a bad place and it just happened.''

Hotch had him right where he wanted him. ''I don't believe you had feelings for her the first time you slept with her. You took advantage of her!'' Hotch said angrily.

Girffen sighed deeply. It felt like this was more about jealousy than anything else. ''You're unhappy!'' he commented, noticing that Hotch looked miserable.

''This isn't about me.'' Hotch shot back in anger.

Griffen rose from his chair. ''This is about both of us because this is revolves around JJ. The woman you love.'' he noticed. ''Your marriage hasn't been what you wanted it to be.'' he began. ''You look miserable and unhappy.''

''So?'' he asked.

''So?'' Griffen repeated. ''So what would you do if a young and beautiful woman walked into your life? Someone who could give you a second chance at life and show you what love has to offer. Someone great.'' he went on. ''Would you do it?''

''No, because I'm still married. I could never break that.'' Hotch admitted. In the past he had been willing to break Haley's heart, but his marriage did mean something.

''Exactly!'' Griffen pointed out. ''I couldn't do it because I would've lost my job.'' he started. ''Yes, I wanted to be with JJ, but I was her boss so I didn't start anything even though I wanted to every day I saw her. Each second I spent with her was torment.''

Griffen was silent, but Hotch didn't say anything either. He seemed blown away by his words. ''You see, I could never hurt JJ. I would never put her through harassment because I love her.'' he admitted. That was all he could say and he hoped it was enough. So he walked out the room and decided to let Hotch decide what would happen next. Griffen knew his feelings for JJ were going to play a major part in his decision. And if he truly loved JJ, he would make the right choice for her. He knew that had to be true.


	39. Chapter 38

A/N: Here's next chapter. It contains one flashback. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to handsome-uks, red2013, Sophia0665, jenny crum, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, K8e1, Christiangirl, Westie80, Snowbeardolphin and BAU Member!

I don't own criminal minds!

**Chapter 38: Back to work**

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

Life had gone back to normal for most people. But the tension was always present after JJ returned to the firm. Lauren had given her a call, asking to speak with her at the office. JJ still remembered that day exactly. She thought everything would be the same as before, but everything was actually very different. Everything at the firm had changed for her and she wasn't the only one. But she was glad to be back among familiar faces. There were still people who supported her. Luckily, Tracy and Benjamin were two of those people. They were full of excitement when she returned.

JJ suddenly thought back to the moment she got the great news of her return. A huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

_JJ had been sitting in the chair uncomfortably. She was waiting for Lauren Parker to come into her own office and JJ had already been waiting for ten minutes. She didn't even know what the meeting was going to be about. All she knew was that she had been interrogated by Hotch two days earlier and she hoped Lauren wasn't going to confront her about telling the truth. _

_JJ nearly jumped when the door opened. She turned around and saw Lauren walking inside confidently. The woman was a real example of what a lawyer should be. ''Hello,'' JJ croaked out as Lauren sat down in front of her. _

''_Hello, JJ!'' Lauren greeted happily. ''It's good to have you back here. You belong at this firm.''_

_JJ was surprised by her words. She didn't understand any of it. ''I don't know what you mean.''_

''_Well, Aaron Hotchner has decided to drop the investigation and he assured me that you were never his source.''_

_JJ felt relieved, but angry at the same time. She could've been spared a lot of hurt and disappointment. ''I'm glad he cleared things up for you.'' JJ said, rising from the chair in disappointment. ''I guess we're done here?''_

_Lauren stood up as well. ''JJ!'' she called out. ''I'm so sorry for everything that happened. If should've listened to your side of the story. And I'm so sorry that I didn't.''_

''_Thank you.'' JJ said, accepting the apology. _

''_And because of your great work for this firm, I want to offer you your job back as associate to Griffen.'' she explained. ''He has agreed to work with you.''_

_JJ took a step forward. ''I would love to come back.'' she started. ''But I don't know how I am supposed to work with him. I don't think I can handle that right now because the fact is that he didn't trust me. How can I ever work with a man who doesn't trust me?''_

_Lauren understood JJ's doubts. She appreciated her honesty a lot. ''I want you back at this firm.'' she began. ''How about working with Wesley Evans and Benjamin Morris? They're working on a big fraud case and they can definitely use an extra set of eyes. We can decide afterwards for who you'll work for.''_

_JJ sighed deeply before answering. ''That sounds good. Thank you, Lauren.''_

''_Welcome back, JJ!''_

* * *

JJ dropped down in her chair behind her desk. She still had the same desk. Sometimes it was as if nothing had changed at work. But that was because she had only seen a few glimpses of Griffen. He looked great as always, but she hated it that she couldn't have a normal conversation with the man. Even a hello or goodbye would suffice. But both of them were able to avoid each other really well. Even Tracy had complained to JJ about it, but there was nothing she could change. It all happened. They couldn't go back in time.

Benjamin was walking up from behind JJ, feeling happy because his friend had been back for three weeks and it was something he loved. ''Well! Well!'' he said with triumph. ''I didn't expect this to happen when you came back here, JJ.''

JJ turned around in her chair with the biggest smile on her face. ''We won!'' she said, jumping up from the chair and flying into his arms. ''I can't believe we won this case.'' she whispered.

''It was amazing.'' he agreed as he pulled up a chair. He sat down next to JJ. ''So what's going to happen to you next?'' he asked sadly, knowing his time on cases with JJ was over before they had really enjoyed it.

''I guess I am going back to Griffen.'' she replied. But JJ decided to change the topic back to the case. She knew it was a conversation that could go on forever.

On the other side of the bullpen, Wesley Evans was standing in the doorway, looking at the two associates. He was extremely proud of them. They had won a very difficult case.

Wesley suddenly noticed that Griffen walked towards him. ''Hey!'' he called out. ''You need to see this, Griffen.''

Griffen stopped and looked inside the bullpen. At first nothing seemed out of place, but then he suddenly noticed that JJ looked extremely happy. He hadn't seen that in a long time and he loved to see her like that. But looking at her also hurt immensely. She had been back three weeks, but neither of them had spoken a word to the other. It was painful. ''That used to be us.'' Griffen commented. ''What happened? They look overly excited.'' he said. He noticed that Ben touched JJ's shoulder so his face immediately turned angry and dark.

''They won a case. The Foster case.'' he said, knowing Griffen would know which case he meant. ''You taught her well, Griffen. It was like I saw you in court today. She won this case.'' he explained. ''You did well, man.''

Griffen nodded as a response as he kept staring at JJ. She was still laughing non-stop. ''Lauren just told me she's back with me.'' he stated proudly. ''I'm sorry, Evans. It looks like you're stuck with Morris once again.''

''Don't remind me!'' Wesley breathed out. ''The kid is good, but too excited about everything.''

A silence fell as they just stood in the doorway. Wesley was also looking at JJ, still wondering who was behind the set-up. He still remembered the day she was fired. The entire firm was shocked and he never doubted JJ for one second. He just couldn't believe that Griffen never protected her. ''Do you have any idea who was behind those pictures?''

Griffen shook his head. ''I don't know anyone who would do something like it.'' he began. ''But I guess enough people hate me. Probably the ADA's and lawyer I beat.''

''And the people who pretend to like you.'' Wesley added.

''What are you talking about?'' Griffen asked in shock. ''Do you know something?''

''No, but a lot of people hate you.'' he replied. ''Like Isaac Cohen because you…'' he tried to say but Griffen interrupted him.

''…because he was passed over for senior associate. I got the job because I won one of his cases when he was sick at home.'' Griffen finished, realizing Isaac would've been capable of reporting him to the bar. He was a sneaky son of a bitch and Griffen knew it. He never really liked the man. ''I have to go.''

Griffen hurried towards JJ. She only noticed him once he was standing next to her. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. ''Meet me in my office tomorrow morning.'' he said. He waited for her to nod before he left.

* * *

It was around nine o'clock when the entire bullpen was empty. The last people went home around seven o'clock, but JJ decided to do some follow-up work after the big win. She also didn't have anything to go home to. So she was listening to music and moving to the rhythm in her chair as she was reading the files. She just didn't notice that someone familiar was standing behind her.

Hotch coughed loudly to let JJ know he was behind her. It seemed like he always had to get her attention. She was definitely a busy girl. He didn't mind her moves though. It reminded him of the sparkly teenager he once knew. He still remember that girl each day. Her bubbly nature never failed to make him laugh.

She finally turned around and was surprised to see Hotch standing in the middle of the bullpen. At her firm. In her bullpen. It was strange. ''Hey!'' she greeted. ''What are you doing here?''

Hotch stepped forward and left enough space between so she was comfortable. ''I came to tell you how sorry I am.''

JJ immediately rose from her chair, ready to leave. ''Another apology? I've heard all of your others and they didn't turn out to be sincere.''

''JJ, wait!'' he said, touching her shoulder gently. He turned her around with both of his hands, hoping she would listen. ''I screwed up. I've caused you so much hurt and I'm so sorry for all of it. Words can never make explain how badly I feel.'' he went on. ''For breaking-up with you. For lying to you. But most of all for dragging you and Griffen into the investigation.''

''Then why did you do it?''

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. ''I thought he was using you, but my suspicions were so wrong.'' he started sadly. He took a usb drive from his jacket and put it in JJ's hand. ''Watch this.'' he hinted.

JJ clutched her hands together in front of her body. ''What is it?''

''It's the reason I changed my mind. It's the reason I'm here now. To apologize and to tell you that you once again have a choice to make.''

''What do you mean?'' JJ asked, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Hotch took one of her hands. ''You have two men who are in love with you, JJ.'' he started. ''And the way Griffen looks at you is the same way I do. He's definitely in love with you. And so am I.'' he added. ''I already filed for divorce. So no matter what happens, Haley and I are over. Your choice won't affect the outcome.''

JJ was stunned. She felt like fainting at his words. She didn't know if she truly believed him. ''Was that all?''

''Actually, no.'' he answered happily. ''My boss saw your performance in court today and he wants you to join the DA's office. So my offer still stands if you're interested.''

It was a lot. Too much actually. A confession. A huge mind-blowing confession and a job offer. What was she supposed to do? Who was she going to choose? ''Oh wow.'' she croaked out. ''I don't know what to say.''

''You don't have to. You know how to find me.'' he said, taking a few steps back and releasing her hand in the process. ''Think about it.''

''Aaron?'' she asked and he instantly turned around. ''Who was your source?''

Hotch didn't want to reveal the name, but he had been just as mad at the man for hurting JJ and Griffen. ''It was Isaac Cohen, JJ.''

JJ watched as he walked away. Her mind was spinning. It couldn't be real. He was a senior partner. Someone she did trust. She even had some conversations with the man and he seemed nice. But he had betrayed everyone at the firm. And he would pay once she told Griffen the news.


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to red2013, Sophia0665, jenny crum, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, Snowbeardolphin (Thank you for the review! I think there will be at least another five chapters), Christiangirl, Westie80, DebbieOz and BAUMember!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 39: Anger**

The next morning JJ had woken up early to get ready for her meeting with Griffen. She had no idea what he was going to do about it. But she was going to tell him that Isaac Cohen was behind the pictures. He deserved to know and JJ knew he would to anything to get the man out of Parker & Watson. That was all JJ ever wanted. He deserved to get fired. She had been fired because of him. She never deserved it and it had cost her a lot because of it.

JJ walked through the hallways confidently, a wide smile on her face as she stopped in front of Griffen's office. She noticed he was sitting behind his desk, staring off into the distance. She wondered what was up with him. He wasn't the kind of person to daydream. She had only seen the hardworking side of him. She opened the door carefully and announced her presence. ''Hey,'' she greeted in a whisper. His eyes snapped up and met hers. She gave him a quick glance before sitting down in the chair. ''I have something important to tell you, Griffen.''

He held up his hand before she could continue. ''I was going to say the same thing.'' he explained, his voice shaky and low. ''I think I figured out who was behind the pictures.''

JJ was happy that he knew. It would make talking about it a lot easier. ''Isaac Cohen?''

''Yes!'' Griffen answered, rising from his chair. ''How did you know?''

''Aaron told me.'' she replied. ''But what's going to happen next?''

He sat back down in his chair, putting the stack of files to the side. He leaned forward, his elbows touching the cold glass of his desk. ''I'm going to talk to him and then I'll tell Lauren.'' he started. ''Lauren will fire him on the spot and chances are big that he will be disbarred. So he'll get what's coming to him.''

''Yeah, I guess so. Just like I was fired.'' she said, realizing she just slipped. She didn't want to seem angry towards Griffen. But deep down inside she was mad. ''Be careful.''

''Thank you!'' Griffen said, rising from his chair. He watched as JJ walked out the door before he went out himself. He was going to find Isaac Cohen. He needed to know why. Griffen had never done a real wrong to the man, but he still took the chance of destroying Griffen's career. And of course JJ's job.

Griffen walked down the hallway and stopped right in front of his office. It was at the end and it was pretty secluded. The surrounding conference rooms and offices were all empty. That even made it easier for Griffen to confront the man. He didn't need any of his colleagues to see what he could do.

He stopped in front of the office, keeping his anger hidden. It was for the best. But seeing the man made him quite vengeful. He finally had enough courage so he stepped inside of the office, knowing Isaac was really surprised. The look on his face gave him away. ''Isaac.'' Griffen stated.

Isaac put his pen down and looked at Griffen for a moment before he decided to continue. ''How can I help you, West?'' he asked in a hurry.

Griffen stepped forward and dropped the pictures on top of the man's work. The most intimate pictures were on top. Griffen immediately noticed the shock on his face. It probably hit him that he was caught and Griffen loved seeing it. ''It's a shock, isn't it?'' he hinted.

''What are these?''

''You tell me!''

Isaac rose from his chair in defense, knowing he didn't have much to defend. He never expected anyone to find out. He trusted Hotch with the information. ''I don't know anything.''

''Was it because I got promoted before you each time?'' Griffen dared. ''Is it because I have a close relationship with Lauren Parker?'' he added as he finally noticed the jealousy on the older man's face. ''Or because you realized I'm a better lawyer than you'll ever be?''

Isaac grabbed the pictures and slammed them against Griffen's chest in response. ''This!'' he yelled. ''This…is…it's madness. You took advantage of a younger associate. Your own associate, Griffen!''

The anger was reaching Griffen's point and he leaped forward, throwing Isaac to the ground. He punched him in the face twice and then they rolled over. Isaac was able to overpower Griffen and hold him down for a few seconds. But Griffen kicked him back and closed in on him to punch him once more. He stopped when the man was moaning out in pain. He rose from the ground and straightened his clothes quickly.

''You had no right! It wasn't your problem to fix.'' Griffen said angrily. ''You're a shame to this entire firm.''

Isaac got himself up with support from his chair. It took him a lot of energy to reach it. He sat down in the chair and looked his opponent in the eyes. ''I am a shame?'' he repeated. ''What happened to that amazing girl is your fault, Griffen! You didn't believe in her and I never meant for her to lose her job. But I guess my actions showed how many people you truly trust. It's on you! Her pain is on you!''

At the same time JJ was walking down the hallway towards Isaac's office when she heard loud voices. She suddenly made a run for it and noticed the battered man sitting in the chair and Griffen was about to start another apparent beating. So JJ ran inside, never making her presence known. But she stepped in front of Isaac and pushed Griffen back. ''Griffen!'' she whispered as he pushed back at her. ''Griffen, stop!'' she yelled, her voice loud and filled with hurt. This time he stopped and took a few steps back. ''What the hell are you thinking?'' she asked Griffen.

He shifted his gaze from Isaac to the blonde. ''He deserved it.''

''Really?'' she asked. ''That?'' she said, pointing to the swelling on the face.

''You don't understand!'' he shot back.

JJ turned her back to Isaac and faced Griffen in anger. ''I don't understand? How dare you say that!'' she began. ''I lost my job because of what happened! But he's just as responsible for it as you are.''

''How could you say that?''

JJ walked towards the door. ''Good luck with your next step, Griffen.'' she said. ''I won't be here to stop you. So keep your anger inside please!'' she said added before leaving the office.


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: So here's the part where the story ties in with the prologue. There also a new part added to it. I hope you all like this. And I hope it fits.

Special thanks to jenny crum, red2013, K8e1, Sophia0665, Westie80, Christiangirl, CM Fan, Snowbeardolphin and BAUMember!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Tearful goodbye**

_**Three weeks later…**_

JJ walked into the office with the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She had been going back and forth about her decision, but it was final. She could no longer work for the man who doubted every move she made when it came to his cases. She wanted to work for someone who would trust her abilities to win a case or to what was right for the client. She knew Parker & Watson was no longer the place where she belonged. She even wondered if she ever belonged there. But when she stopped in front of the glass door of Griffen's office, she knew she never really did. So she walked into the office and approached his desk slowly. Luckily, he was on his lunch break which would make everything easier. She was about to put the paper on his desk when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned around and looked into the eyes of her soon to be former boss. She felt her heart race as he closed the distance. He took the paper from her hands and let his eyes go over it.

His heart broke when he saw the letter of resignation. After everything that happened, he didn't want to lose JJ. Alone he was a great attorney but with JJ by his side he was the best. She was the best associate he had the pleasure of working with. ''Letter of resignation?'' he asked as he looked into her piercing blue eyes. ''Come on, JJ. Don't do this.'' he pleaded.

JJ was about to turn around when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His hand was warm and his touch felt amazingly comforting in that moment. But she didn't turn around to face him. Instead she walked towards his office window and looked at the view, letting her thoughts race before she was going to tell him what happened. ''The DA's office offered me a job.'' she said in a subdued voice.

Griffen hesitated, trying to think of what to say. ''Did Aaron Hotchner offer you the job?'' he asked, already knowing the answer when JJ turned around with a smile but there was something sad in it. ''Why would you take it after everything he did to destroy me? And you.'' he pointed out.

She closed her eyes, remembering all the hurtful moments Aaron Hotchner had put upon her and her boss. ''Because at the end of the day he will never question my work like you do.'' she explained as the joy in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by pain. She didn't want to leave a job she did love. But it had become impossible to work alongside a man who would never fully trust her even after everything she did for him. Especially after her confession to him. ''I can't work for you, Griffen.''

He waited for her to finish. But after she stopped the words echoed through his brain. He didn't want to hear those words. They were painful to hear, impossible to deal with and to heartbreaking to feel. But as bad as it was, he did learn from her presence in his life. Even though it was a short amount of time he worked with her, he learned to care. He learned more about himself in those months than he did in the rest of his life. ''I'm not going to beg you.'' he began. ''I don't beg or plead, but you already know that about me. But we both know you're making a mistake by walking away from this job.''

''Am I, Griffen?'' she asked angrily. ''Two months ago I was fired for something I didn't do. Then six weeks ago I magically got my job back, but you just ignored me. I tried to talk to you. To explain everything but you didn't have the decency to listen. You kept walking away.''

''I know and…'' he tried to say but JJ caught him off before another word left his mouth.

''….and what?'' she snapped. ''I sacrificed my job for you. I protected you in court. I did everything right. I apologized for something I didn't do!'' she yelled out. She didn't want to yell but the frustration was eating away at her. She had kept everything inside for so long. Her anger, her hurt, her grief and most of all her disappointment in the people she thought she could trust the most in her life.

''He's still married, JJ. He still has his son.'' Griffen pointed out and JJ grimaced once he started about Hotch's marriage. ''Why would you work for someone who hurt you years ago? Do you think you'll get him back?''

She cringed with every word he said, not believing that he actually thought that was the reason for her resignation. ''So you didn't hurt me? Aaron Hotchner is the only guy in my life who broke my heart?'' she asked angrily. ''You should really look in the mirror, Griffen.''

''I don't think you're leaving, JJ. You are running away from everything you know you want. But you're just afraid to admit it because you're scared that I'll hurt you again.''

JJ walked passed him and opened the door. She knew he followed her out of his office. And then suddenly she whirled around in rage. ''Scared?'' she exclaimed. ''Everyone in my life has hurt me one time or more. This time I'm standing up for myself! You can't convince me this time. You're too late.'' she said, leaving him behind.

Griffen watched her walk away and he wasn't going to let it happen. He couldn't be without her. ''What if I told you that I feel the same way?'' he asked. ''Because I do.''

JJ froze in her tracks. She didn't move or turn around. Her body was suddenly made of steel as her body shivered at his admission. But she didn't know what to do. Not after everything they had been through. Was it too much? Could she forgive him? Was she going to walk away? Was she going to work for Aaron Hotchner? Could she work with the man who hurt her when she was a teenager? As those questions raced through her head, she started to relive it all from the moment it first started. ''You've waited all this time to tell me this! You do it now! How could you?''

''Because I don't want to lose you!''

JJ finally turned around to face him. The concern in his voice sounded sincere, giving JJ cause to wonder that he was just as confused as she was. It gave her cause to wonder if he was just as shocked by his feelings for her as she was by hers for him. But deep down in her heart, she wondered why a man like him could ever fall for her. So she forced a painful smile, reminding her that Griffen didn't need her at all. She was fired and he didn't seemed to mind that she no longer worked with him. Like he always said, he'd rather work alone to make his mark in the world of Law. He didn't need her. ''You didn't lose me, Griffen.'' JJ reminded him. ''You're just losing a colleague because we both know I was never more than that you.''

Her beautiful blue eyes stared into his and for a moment he thought she would stay, he hoped she would. But she wasn't because she turned around on her heels and walked away from him. Straight out of his life. So he ran after her and blocked her path to the elevator. She couldn't leave again. He couldn't lose her. He made a mistake. He made a judgment call because every signs pointed to JJ being behind the photos. ''I'm sorry!'' he whispered.

''I'm sorry?'' she repeated, the tears falling down her smooth skin all the way down to her shirt. ''That's all you can say to me? I'm sorry?''

''JJ…'' he tried to say, but she interrupted him.

''What about, JJ I am sorry for messing up your life? Or I'm sorry for causing people to lose their respect in you?'' she went on in tears. ''But what exactly is it that you're sorry for, Griffen? Because I don't know!''

''Did you watch the tape?'' he said before she was able to walk away again. ''I said I loved you.''

JJ took a couple of more steps forward and stopped right in front of him, their bodies nearly touching. ''Yes, I watched the tape.'' she said, her heart sinking.

''Then what is the problem?'' he asked with confusion. ''I said that I love you. I love you, JJ.''

The tears were still falling. She realized Griffen was about to wipe them away so she took a step back and held up her hand. ''How about how you show it?''

He followed her with each step she took, never letting more distance come between them. ''I will show you. The rest of your life. Our lives.'' he replied. ''If you let me, JJ.''

JJ turned away from the elevator and from Griffen. She had her head in her hands before she had gathered enough courage to look at him again. ''I think the past three weeks were enough proof, Griffen.'' she shot back. ''I've been trying to talk to you, but you only care about the cases and the rest of the time you just ignore me.''

''I'm so sorry.'' he whispered.

His words caused JJ to flash back to the night before. It was what made her decision of leaving final. It was the one moment her reality switch was turned back on and she realized she has been hoping for the impossible.

* * *

_JJ hesitantly stepped into the office. It was final. She had made her decision. She was going to tell the truth. Three weeks of working with Griffen without any personal conversations was hard. But more than that, she was sick of waiting for the obvious. She knew she loved the man. She just needed to tell him. And tonight she was doing it._

_JJ carefully put her files on his desk. She kept standing as their eyes stayed glued together. ''I know it's late, Griffen.'' she began. ''But I feel like I should say this now. I need to get it off of my chest.''_

_Griffen suddenly became very curious. ''What do you need to tell me?''_

''_I love you, Griffen.'' she blurted out with a blush on her cheeks. ''I want to be with you.''_

_He was shocked to say the least. He thought they were just trying to get back to working together and JJ was already announcing this to him. It shocked him more than anything. He wasn't ready. ''I'm so sorry, JJ.'' he apologized. ''I can't do this.'' he said as he rose from his chair, seeing a tear fall down the blonde's face. He walked out of his office in a hurry, trying to take in what the hell just happened to him. To them._

* * *

''That's exactly what you said last night, Griffen.'' JJ responded in anger and hurt. ''Let's just say that I'm not ready right now. I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever come back.''

Griffen stayed quiet as JJ pushed the button and was waiting for it to arrive. He was out of words. He didn't know how to keep her in his life. He had screwed up badly to many time. He was obviously done.

The elevator opened and JJ was about to step inside when she wanted to say one more thing. So she turned around. ''I am very grateful for the opportunity you've given me. So thank you for the amazing experience at this firm.''

Those were her last words before she stepped inside. The doors closed and she tried to remember the last moments of his face, knowing it could be the last time they would ever see each other.


	42. Chapter 41

A/N: Here's next chapter. I hope you all like it!

**I also wanted to thank my readers because this story has been nominated for Best Characterization of Jennifer Jareau for the Profiler Choice Award 2013. I am so grateful for the nomination and I can't thank you all enough. It means everything to me!**

Special thanks to K8e1, Sohpia0665, jenny crum, BAUMember, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, Westie80, Christiangirl, CM Fan, Snowbeardolphin and red2013!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Choice of a lifetime **

_**Two months later…**_

The two months seemed to pass by like the blink of an eye. Tracy had been working a lot of overtime since JJ left. Griffen was passing off a lot of work to her and she was beginning to reach her breaking point. The man had become a work machine after the resignation of the blonde. He had changed drastically and Tracy didn't like it. He had become more distant from his cases than ever before. She knew JJ's absence was hard on a lot of people. There was huge void that was left. Her position hadn't even been filled yet because Griffen was too stubborn to hire anyone. No one was good enough in his opinion. And he might have been right. JJ was slowly becoming known at the DA's office. Her name was in the papers after winning a murder trial with Aaron Hotchner. Pictures of them were spread over the internet, as if they were heroes. Which they were. They had put away a prolific serial killer after he killed at least nine women. Tracy was pretty damn proud of that accomplishment, but Griffen responded the opposite way. He had thrown the paper out of his office when he noticed the duo. They were even labeled as Batman and Robin, much to everyone's disliking at Parker & Watson. Their loss was somebody else's gain.

Griffen sat behind his desk, typing away time on his keyboard. He was preparing a defense, but his head wasn't in it. He was sick of feeling like he lost something valuable. It felt like his bank accounts had been drained and he was no longer able to eat or sleep. JJ's presence had been a way for him to sort of survive. And now she was just gone.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the long legs of Tracy in front of him. Instead of responding, he just went on with his work. But she kept standing in front of him for at least three minutes. And that was all it took for him to break his silence. ''What do you need, Tracy?'' he asked coldly.

She stepped forward in anger. She was so sick of watching him waste away behind that stupid desk. The man had no life at all. ''I need your undivided attention for about one minute so I can yell your head off.''

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. ''What?''

''What has happened to you, Griffen?'' she asked. ''Where are you feelings?''

''They went out the door with Jennifer Jareau, Tracy. And they're never going to come back here.'' he replied. ''Believe me!''

''You really believe she left by choice?'' she asked in astonishment. ''Is that what you tell yourself?''

Griffen rose from his chair. He leaned on the edge of his desk as Tracy sat down in the chair. ''Tracy!'' he warned.

''No! No! Griffen, wake up!'' she said angrily. ''I know the firm has taken a hit after the ordeal with Cohen. But you can't let that take over your life. It has been too long and the people around you are suffering the consequences. Look at JJ!''

''She left to work for Aaron Hotchner. I didn't push her away in any way.''

''Bullshit!'' Tracy contradicted. ''You didn't do a damn thing to keep her here. You practically drove her away when you didn't respond to her feelings. You don't do that to anyone, Griffen. And I am so sick of watching you destroy everyone around you. I'm not going along with you anymore. It has to stop!''

Griffen walked away from the desk and turned around to look at the view. He hated everything about his life in that moment. ''I know I screwed up, Tracy. But I just don't know what to do anymore.'' he admitted. ''A part of JJ will always be with Aaron Hotchner. I've seen it and I'm not willing to start a relationship when she's thinking about another man.''

Tracy knew what he was getting at. She still saw JJ a lot and they talked about each other's lives constantly. JJ was still at a crossroads when it came to the two man in her life. But her relationship with Hotch was starting to repair. ''She isn't dating anyone, Griffen. Not even Aaron Hotchner.'' Tracy said, giving him the information directly. She didn't want to walk around it. It wasn't really necessary because he would find out one way or another. ''If you want her, you need to fight for her. Show her you want her back in your life. But more importantly, show her she can trust you.''

''Thank you.'' Griffen said, softly squeezing her hand as he walked towards his door.

''What are you going to do?'' she asked curiously.

Griffen turned around. ''I'm going to tell Lauren that there's only one associate I want to work with.'' he explained. ''I'm going to ask her to offer JJ the same job with better pay. And maybe even for another partner, but I want her back at this firm. We need her on this side. I've seen how good she is.''

''Good luck with that, Griffen.'' Tracy said sarcastically. ''JJ is never going to come back for a better paycheck. You know that!''

''What else am I supposed to do then?'' he asked in despair. ''Kneel down in front of her and declare my love to her?''

Tracy sighed deeply, knowing the man was a broken record when it came to love or even a simple relationship. ''Well, something like that.'' she replied in a laugh. ''No, I am serious. JJ's not going to jump at the first word you say, believe me. I think I've gotten to know her well enough.''

''I'll go the office and I will see what happens from there.'' he said, taking his jacket from his chair. He followed Tracy out of his office. ''Wish me luck!''

Tracy knew he was going to need it. ''Good luck, boss! Make her happy.''

* * *

Griffen made his way through the busy traffic nervously. He had been playing several conversations in his head and none of them sounded good enough to convince JJ to come back. To be honest, he didn't know what to say. Not anymore. So much had happened between JJ and him that he wondered how they were ever able to work together. He had slept with his subordinate before she even started working for him. That was something he swore he would never do, yet he did. Something about JJ always pulled him in. There were many things to love about her, just like there was enough to be annoyed by. Her stubbornness was one of them and also her sense of righteousness. It was a good quality, of course. But in the field of corporate law not everything was fair and handled with morality. He had seen JJ struggle with that hard truth numerous times. It was who she was. She was a person who valued morals. He loved that about her. She was a good and pure person. She had no evil bone in her body.

Griffen finally reached the DA's office after twenty minutes. He jumped from his car and hurried inside the building after he went through security. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he approached the very familiar offices. He walked past Hotch's office, knowing the new ADA's worked together in a small bullpen at the end of the hallway. But as he walked to the end of the hallway, he stopped when he noticed the blonde sitting in her own office with her head deep in a folder. He froze and watched proudly. He would always be proud of her, no matter what.

He stepped towards the office and leaned in the doorway, just staring at her. She was so deep in her work that she still hadn't noticed him. ''Hi there, stranger.'' he greeted, his voice soft and tender. He met her eyes once she looked up and he felt his heart melt. She didn't look angry. She looked happy.

JJ rose from her chair, still surprised to see her visitor. But it was good to see her former boss. She had missed him a lot. ''Griffen!'' she breathed out as the shock was still there. ''It's good to see you.''

Griffen was surprised when she flew into his arms for a short but tight hug. He didn't take one single second of it for granted. ''I miss you, JJ.''

JJ took a step back and pointed for him to sit down in the chair. She sat down in the chair next to it. ''I know.'' she whispered sadly. ''Unfortunately I miss you too.''

Griffen smiled widely. ''Unfortunately, huh?'' he repeated. ''Is it that bad without me?''

JJ shrugged her shoulders in response, not knowing what to say. Should she be honest? The answer was a simple yes. ''It was never easy for me to leave, Griffen. And I hope you know that.'' she began. ''I left behind a job I loved, amazing friends and most importantly…you!''

''I am so sorry for pushing you, JJ. It was never my intention.'' he said. ''I guess a lot has happened between us, but I hope it doesn't mean we can never see each other.''

''Of course not.'' JJ reassured quickly, knowing she didn't want to lose him. Even if he was only a friend. She wanted…no she needed him in her life. ''I just don't know how to start over.''

''How about some lunch right now?'' he suggested with a smirk on his face. The look on her face told him she was about to say yes. But a third party who entered the room kept her from saying anything.

JJ turned around to face the door when she heard Hotch's footsteps. ''Oh god!'' she exclaimed. ''I totally forgot our lunch date!''

Hotch felt a bit hurt, but it was understandable. JJ was busy with work but something told him it had everything to do with the man sitting in the chair across from her. ''Are you ready to go?'' Hotch asked, ignoring Griffen.

''Sorry, she'll have lunch with me today.'' Griffen said with a smile on his face.

JJ looked from one man at the other, trying to figure out what to do. She was supposed to make a choice and she knew it wouldn't just be about a stupid lunch date. It could ultimately mean so much more.

''JJ?'' Hotch whispered.

''JJ?'' Griffen said a little louder.

Once again JJ looked at both of them as her head was still racing. She didn't know who to pick, but she obviously had come to that awkward moment she tried to avoid for weeks and months in a row. Who did she truly love? Who owned her heart? With which man did she see a future? Who did she trust?


	43. Chapter 42

A/N: So, I wanted JJ's choice to be a mystery for this chapter. So I didn't mention any names, but of course she's with Hotch **or** Griffen in this chapter. It's kind of a guessing game for you guys and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, but I felt like dragging it out just a little longer. **Also, this chapter is M-rated!**

Special thanks to Westie80, jenny crum, red2013, Sophia0665, Christiangirl, guest, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, K8e1 and Snowbeardolphin!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 42: No waiting**

That same night JJ was pacing through her apartment, waiting for the knock on her apartment door. The thought of him not showing up had entered her mind several times. After leaving both Griffen and Hotch at the DA's office, she took a long walk through central park before she went back to her home. It was all she needed to clear her head and to realize what she truly needed in life. She had made her choice. So right after dinner she called him and asked him to come to her apartment. Now, she was just wondering if she had done the right thing. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she took another step. She stopped and turned around to watch herself in the mirror. Did she look good? Was she good enough?

Her hair was loose and hanging in soft curls over her shoulders. Her daily make-up was still on her face and she wore simple dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank top. She didn't want to overdo anything. She just wanted to talk. Nothing more and nothing less. She just hoped he wanted the same thing. And at that same moment, she heard the awaited sound coming from her door. She looked in the mirror once more before she turned around to approach the door. She stopped to gather herself before pulling the door open. But once she did she knew she made the right choice. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him, wearing a suit as always. But he still looked great. He never failed to amaze her with his appearance. He was of course very handsome, but in the end it only mattered to her what was on the inside.

''Hey,'' she said shyly as she stepped away to let him in. ''Thank you so much for coming on such short notice.''

He turned around to face the blonde with a smile on his face. He didn't expect her to call. Not after running out on him the same morning. Well, she also ran out on someone else. ''Of course, JJ.'' he said happily. ''You know I would do anything for you.''

''Yeah, I've known that for quite some time.'' she whispered as the nerves were still coursing through her body. She suddenly realized she didn't want to talk. Her body and mind were screaming for something else as she looked at him. So she stepped forward and took his hand, guiding them towards her bedroom.

He gently caressed her hand as he followed her through the hallway. They stopped in front of the open door to the bedroom. ''JJ?'' he questioned. ''Are you sure this is a good idea?''

JJ nodded, giving him permission to close the distance. She knew he was holding onto his control for both of their sakes. But the moment she nodded, his expression was filled with desire and passion. She immediately felt her heart racing and her body heated as he put his hands on her waist. ''I want this.'' she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. ''I want you.''

''Good!'' he agreed as his lips descended on her neck. He had more access once she let her head fall back. His hand roamed up her body, under her shirt and towards her bra. ''I want you too.''

JJ finally put her hands around his neck and pulled his body against hers. She leaned upwards and kissed his lips firmly as he crashed her into the wall. She hissed out in surprise but forgot it when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. She deepened the kiss with full force. But he pulled away and she moaned at the loss of contact. But she realized it wasn't for long.

He walked into the bedroom and took off his jacket, tie and dress shirt. They all fell into a pool at the ground. He pulled JJ closer towards him by the wrist and he quickly rid her of her top and jeans. ''God, you're beautiful.'' he groaned out as he let his hands cover her breasts. ''I've been dreaming about this for a long time, JJ.'' he admitted. In the back of his mind, he still thought about the other man and he wondered if this was a one-time thing. But at least he had the privilege of making JJ his for a night. He would always take that opportunity.

JJ was so shocked by the amount of emotion in his expression that her breath was taken away when he carefully pushed her onto the bed. She moved upwards so her head was on the pillow. She watched as he climbed onto the bed and carefully shifted his weight on top of her. It made her feel alive again, like they were made for each other. ''Kiss me.'' she begged as his face came closer.

''My pleasure.'' he whispered against her lips. He let his lips move against hers as their hands moved over each part of their bodies, trying to satisfy each other. But it wasn't nearly enough after being apart for a long time.

She moved her hands back to his slacks and unbuckled the belt. She unzipped his pants and pushed them down towards his knees. She tried to push them further down but she was stuck under his strong and muscular body.

He immediately took charge and kicked his slacks off. After that he unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere into the room. And at last he pulled her panties down her smooth long legs. He moved back over her body and stared into her eyes, hoping it was what she really wanted. ''Are you sure?''

JJ didn't respond until his hands moved up her body, over her breasts and to finally caress her face. ''I am.'' she whispered.

Those words were all it took for him to continue. He gently pushed her legs further apart as he settled against her heat. He knew before taking action that he had no idea where his control could go. It had been too long and JJ was everything any guy could ever dream off. She had the body of a supermodel. She was perfect in every way. But his thoughts faded away when JJ grinded her body against his excitement. Each piece of his cold exterior vanished and he gently pushed forward, moaning at the feel of their joining.

JJ let her hands rest on his chest as his thrusts started to quicken. She felt him everywhere. His hands and lips where everywhere as he was still increasing him movements rapidly. His invasion was deep, but everything she wanted it to be. She felt her body melting away under his and she knew it wasn't going to take much longer. ''Oh god…'' she moaned as he pulled back and pushed forward with force.

''JJ!'' he groaned, pushing harder as he felt himself nearing the edge. He set a rhythmic pace, knowing they were both close. And with three more unsteady pushes, they both fell over the edge.

JJ felt his body collapse on top of hers as she tried to regain her breathing. She was still seeing stars from the intensity.

He moved away from her body because he was afraid he would actually crush her. So he lay down on his side and pulled her against his body and took the blanket to cover their bodies. His hand tightly held her against him as they both drifted off, their heart and bodies completely satisfied with the events of the evening. It had been better than perfect. It was everything they both ever needed and wanted it to be.


	44. Chapter 43

A/N: So, here's my final chapter of this story. There have been mixed opinions about who JJ was supposed to choose. I have known since the beginning of the story who it was going to be because I wanted to write a sequel and therefore this chapter had to happen. I hope you all like it!

Special thanks to CM Fan, jenny crum, Sophia0665, Lexis4MorganPrentiss, K8e1, Westie80, handsome-uks, Snowbeardolphin, guest and Christiangirl!

I don't own criminal minds!

* * *

**Chapter 43: Heartfelt confession**

JJ woke up at the sound of a knock on the door. She stirred in the bed, realizing she still had a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She sat up in the bed, quickly searching for something to put on. The air was cold and the goose bumps surfaced on her skin. She stepped from the bed and put on her panties. She found the dress shirt and buttoned it up so she was at least a bit descent. She walked through the hallway and stopped in front of the door, not expecting anyone to show up at her doorstep. Well, she didn't invite anyone other than the man in her bed. So she opened the door and the shock hit her in the face. But it was also because she was wearing nothing but a dress shirt.

JJ held her hand in front of her face, gathering herself. She looked up into the brown eyes that looked at her with question. ''Aaron?'' she asked painfully. ''What are you doing here?'' she added, but she soon realized he came to bring her coffee when she saw the two cups in his hands.

Hotch was about to turn around when he felt her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from walking away. The way she was dressed told him everything he needed to know. She had made her choice. ''This is for you.'' he said, handing her the coffee. She put it on the side table next to the door. ''So you made your choice?''

JJ stepped forward, but Hotch immediately stepped back as he held up his hand. ''Aaron, please!'' she begged. ''I didn't want to hurt you, but this is what I need right now. I just know it's for the best.''

''Well, I feel pretty hurt right now.'' he whispered in response. ''Why?''

Griffen had heart the voices, so he decided to walk into the hallway to check out what was going on. When he heard Hotch's voice, he felt his heart sink. So he stayed at a distance and just listened to the conversation. He didn't want to interrupt JJ. She deserved some time to explain her choice to Hotch. But he also needed to know why. They had ended up in bed before they ever really talked about their future.

JJ was searching for words as the sadness in Hotch's eyes became apparent. ''This isn't about a choice. It's about what I need and who I truly see myself with.'' she began. ''It's just that Griffen has owned up to his mistakes and he was real with me. For you it took nearly eight years to clear things up and sometimes I feel like we haven't truly moved past our differences about our history.''

''I hope you're happy, JJ.'' Hotch said.

JJ knew he was about to walk away again and she wasn't going to let him. She wasn't going to let him go without a real explanation like he did to her. Questions had been eating away at her for years and she wasn't going to do the same to him. ''Wait!''

Hotch turned around again. ''For what?''

''Don't be like this, Aaron!'' she snapped. ''I never promised you anything, so I don't think you have the right to be this mad at me.''

''I know I don't.'' he said. ''But I do have a right to feel hurt. And I just don't understand why.''

JJ had no real answer, except her feelings but she knew Hotch would never accept them. ''Two people can love each other, but that doesn't mean they're supposed to be together.'' she stated simply. ''I love him and that's all I need to know.''

''Didn't you love both of us? How can you suddenly decide?'' Hotch wondered. ''I just don't see it, JJ. I can't see why you would fall for Griffen West of all people. What is it about him?''

JJ felt angry that he was actually questioning her feelings for Griffen. It wasn't his place. ''Weren't you the one who told me his feelings were real?'' she shot back. ''But do you really want to know why I love him?''

''Go ahead…'' he whispered sadly, needing an answer to be able to understand. ''Tell me!''

JJ was shocked by the fierceness of his voice. ''When I look at him…at the man who has become the finest lawyer in this city, I don't see what you see. I don't see the arrogance or the distance.'' she said, her voice tender and soft. ''I see a man who, yes, is a flawed person, and he has made his fair share of mistakes. But he's loving and caring. I feel safe when I'm with him. And I know he'll always protect me, Aaron.'' she said as tear streamed down her cheek. ''And I want always.''

''We can have always, JJ. I'm ready for it!''

''So am I.'' she replied. ''Just not with you.''

Hotch took a few steps backwards when he realized their conversation was over, just like his chance with JJ. ''I'll see you at work on Monday.''

''I got my old job back, Aaron.'' she said sadly. ''Lauren called me this morning and I took it. They're my family.''

''I wish you all the luck in the world, JJ.'' he whispered.

JJ leaned in the doorway as the tears streamed down her face. She realized that was the last time she might ever see him again and it did hurt. But on another level she knew it was the right choice. She couldn't put her heart in his hands again. Not when she didn't trust him.

JJ turned around when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind her. She stared into Griffen's eyes, her own vision blurry. So she closed the door and flew into his arms afterwards. She held onto him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her.

''It's okay, JJ.'' he whispered into her ear. ''Everything will be okay.''

''Thank you.'' she spoke hoarsely. She pulled away from him and slowly walked to the couch. She sat down and leaned back. ''I really love you, Griffen. I love you so much.''

JJ waited for him to sit down. She approached him and ended up straddling his lap, a sweet smile on her face as he put his hands around her body.

''But why did it take all this time?'' he asked, hoping JJ had an answer to reassure him. ''Why now?''

JJ put her hands on his chest as her mind was racing. There was simple answer to his question. She had the answer, but she didn't know if he wanted to hear it. ''I'm just going to be honest.'' she said, the tears stinging in her eyes as she shifted on his lap. Her hands were still on his bare chest. ''I think…'' she stumbled. ''I feel like I was so shocked by the feelings I still had for Aaron that I couldn't see that the one thing I always needed was right in front of me this entire time.''

Griffen pulled JJ close against his body. ''Oh, JJ.'' he whispered as his hand gently went through her hair. ''Don't be scared. I love you and I want a life with you.''

JJ pulled back with a wide smile on her face. ''Thank god!''

''So?'' he started. ''What do you want to do first?'' he asked as questions marks appeared on her face. ''Move in together? Get married? Make babies?'' he joked.

''I think we should stick to practicing for now.'' JJ replied.

''That's fine with me, blondie!'' he said as he rose from the couch, lifting JJ up into his arms. He swooped her into both of his arms so he could kiss her deeply. He made his way into the bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. ''This is the start of something amazing.'' he whispered against her lips.

And JJ knew it was. She only saw good things to come for the near future. Her entire future even. She only needed the man she loved and her life would be filled with happiness.

* * *

"Love lets you find those hidden places in another person, even the ones they didn't know were there, even the ones they wouldn't have thought to call beautiful themselves."

~ Hilary T. Smith

* * *

**A/N: I am going to post my sequel tomorrow, so I hope everyone will stick around for that one as well. I named it ''Only You''. I want to thank everyone for the amazing support. And I would like to give a huge amount of thanks to CriminalCrazy!**

**The end!**


End file.
